Rise of the Magi
by Eternal Clarity
Summary: This is the story of the Circle Rebellion, of Elyssa Hawke and Anders, their friends, and the series of events that lead to the Magi rising up. Heartbreak,love,loss and victory.It all happens for a reason. SPOILER ALERT
1. Chapter One:  The Beginning

**Summary:** This is the story of the Circle Rebellion, of Elyssa Hawke and Anders, their companions and the series of events that lead to the rise of the magi. Heartbreak and love, loss and victory. Everything happens for a reason. SPOILER ALERT.

**Disclaimer: ** I wish I owned Dragon Age II but alas I do not so I'm stuck writing stories for now~

**Author's Note: **I did change a few things to mix up the story. Like Bethany Living instead of Carver. And a few other things that you may notice.

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Elyssa Hawke stood among the dead bodies surrounded by her sister, lover and companions. Kirkwall had fallen to the mages and she, she had helped them. Standing there staring at all the dead bodies surrounding her and her comrades, she suddenly wished that she had never come to Kirkwall, that the series of events that had lead her there had never happened. Maybe if just one had not come about then this would not be. It was a massacre, too many senseless deaths. Which she had caused. But she couldn't regret, because it had brought about change.

It all began when the blight reached Lothering, causing Elyssa and her family to flee. They tried to head north, her mother, brother, sister and her. But they never really made it that far. The darkspawn caught up to them and as they fought their way out they came upon a couple: Wesley, a templar who was badly wounded and Aveline, his faithful wife who fought at his side with her long sword and shield. Fate had trapped them in the fight. What a tricky bitch she was.

They all fought hard for their lives, darkspawn flowing out of every nook and cranny along with an Ogre who claimed the life of Carver, Elyssa's younger brother. Their mother was never the same after that moment. Elyssa took out the ogre as Bethany and Aveline took down the Hurlocks that surrounded them. But it didn't really matter, because it seemed that for every darkspawn that they managed to kill there were two more to take its place. They were wearing down; couldn't take much more when finally the roar of a dragon as she flung herself off the cliff startled them .Her fires racked across the mountain path burning all that stood in its way. And when she landed, Elyssa felt a great sense of relief; especially when she turned into a woman.

That was the first event that set this all in motion. Maybe if she hadn't saved their lives in Lothering, or given Elyssa that damned amulet, then they would have been fine. But of course she did save their lives and Elyssa did get on that ship with the amulet clutched in her fists. Because Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds, had been true to her word and safely delivered the four women to the docks. They may have been short of the two men they had started their journey with but they were now safe. For the time.

There were so many Ferelden refugees amassed outside the gates to Kirkwall when their ship finally docked. El had never seen the likes. But the guards were refusing entrance to all. She wasn't really surprised by this, mentioning to her sister that she was more surprised they had even let them off the ship. They did hit a bit of luck when the captain was attacked and they were able to aid him, for he promised to fetch their uncle for them. It took the man three days to reach them though, and when he arrived he didn't bear good news.

Leandra Hawke was shocked to hear that he had lost the estate and all the money that their parents had left when they died. But looking at him her daughters weren't. He told them that it would cost money that he didn't have to get everyone of them into Kirkwall, but there were people willing to help them. For a price. Bethany and El soon found out that they would have to work it off for a year. They didn't really have much choice though if they wanted in. So they sold themselves to the Mercenaries and for a year life was easy.

It was after that first year that things really started to get on their way. That was the year the Qunari came and the mages started to act up. Elyssa and Bethany were trying to get on an expedition to travel the deep roads when they first met Varric. He and his brother Bartrand were heading the expedition. They were some feisty little dwarves. Varric was pretty cool though, he even got their money back from that stupid little thief, though the fondness he showed his crossbow, Bianca, was a little creepy. Varric offered to let the sisters be partners in the expedition for fifty sovereigns but obviously they didn't have that kind of money. He didn't like El's answer and spouted out something about getting out in the world and sent them on their way to round up money.

It was a day or two later that Elyssa met up with Varric at the Hanged Man and he let her know about needing to find a good passage into the deep roads. Seriously, who plans an expedition without knowing how to get there? Idiots. But it was okay because Varric knew of a grey warden that was hiding in the cities that could tell them of a spot. El wish she had said no, or that she couldn't find him, but she didn't. She said yes and found the grey warden, though he was one well protected mage. She had to go through so many people and even more threats to find him. They managed to track him down to a small clinic deep inside Darktown where he was treating sick people for free. It was admirable; helping the poor without thought for himself. Elyssa remembered Anders face when we showed up, he thought we had come to take him away. Looking back now, in a way they had.

Anders decided that he would trade a favor for a favor and told them that if they helped him save a mage named Karl then he would give them the maps. El readily agreed showing him that she and her sister were also mages that wished no mage to suffer. Karl had been caught by the Templars and taken to the Gallows. The Gallows, even now Hawke shudder at that name, whoever thought it up was sick and twisted. They agreed to meet up at the chantry, but it didn't matter. They were too late to help anyone. Karl had already been made tranquil and the Templars had been killed as had Karl who wanted release from his imprisonment. It was a sad sight; Elyssa feared the thought of being made tranquil. But that was the night she found out about Justice and how Anders had taken the spirit inside of him to try and help the suffering of mages. If he only knew.

Elyssa went home that night a bit shaken. She sat on her bed and sifted through the letters she had received. A couple of them were from Meeran about a couple of jobs he had available. Kill the noble and help the dwarf. They sounded oh so fun. But it didn't matter because she needed the job to get the money. She remembered setting those letters aside and digging through the chest of stuff that was left from her life in Lothering. It was there that she found that silly amulet. A sigh broke from her lips as she held the amulet in her hands. It had to be taken to the Dalish elves; she had made a promise and had to keep it. Oh why had she listened to herself that night?

The next day found Elyssa in Hightown for a few things when she met Prince Sebastian Vael. She hadn't known then that he was a prince, only a brother of the chantry looking for revenge for his murdered family. Deciding to help she took the flier that had been 'arrowed' to the board and placed it in her pocket; she would take care of it when she went to see the Dalish elves. That night she headed into Lowtown to meet with the dwarf named Anso who needed someone to get his property back from the smugglers. Ha, what a load of crap that had been. But she had done it. She had gone to the building and killed all those inside but the chest had been empty confusing her. It wasn't until she had exited the building that she realized that it had been a trap. But not for her. Elyssa had killed those men too with a firestorm and as their captain came running to confront her a silver haired elf had stepped out behind him covered in blood and pulled the man's soul from his body.

He apologized for using her but she had understood. It was then that he had asked for help in taking out his master who was in town. But when they got to the house there were only his men there to kill. The master had fled town and Fenris was free for a time. Elyssa liked Fenris, even though he had something against mages, which she couldn't really blame him for, he was helpful and he had that sexy mysterious thing going on, and a voice that sent shivers up your spine. Oh she had no idea how bad for her he was going to be. A tevinter slave who had a severe hatred of mages, which she was one of. Lovely.

The next day Elyssa, Bethany, Varric and Fenris had set out for the mountains hoping to come across the mercenaries that had been hired to kill Sebastian's family and to meet up with the Dalish elves. They had easily taken out the mercenaries on the wounded coast and had made their way to the Sunderlands. The two Dalish elves that were guarding the camp weren't really happy to see them though. They said some bad names along with Shem before finally realizing that they were there to see their keeper. Elyssa tried to give her the amulet that Flemeth had given her on that fateful day but Marethari told her that she was to take it up the mountain along with her first apprentice, Merrill. Merrill, ah what a sweet girl, though very strange. They found her up the path up the mountain a bit. It was good to have the young elf along as they were attacked by shades and skeletons. Seriously, why couldn't things just stay dead? It isn't that hard really. When they finally made it to the top Merrill did her little chant and out of the amulet burst with a dragon shaped light. When they opened their eyes from the blast, Flemeth stood before them in all her 'I'm extremely powerful and scary' glory. She warned her then that destiny had them all in its grasp and told her of the change that was to come. Take a plunge she said. Well Elyssa had listened and took that plunge and look what had happened.

Elyssa and Bethany went home and in the early morning they paid a visit to Sebastian, telling him of the good news. He was happy that his parents could sleep peacefully which was good because they didn't need any more dead people popping up. Who did? He also offered his services for the expedition. Poor Sebastian, if only he had know then what was to come. If only she had known.

Elyssa and her companions saved the son of the Viscount from the group known as the Winters. Poor kid, misunderstood and too sympathetic. But it did end up putting the Hawkes on his good list, and helping Aveline unearth the traitorous captain of the guard helped too. Things were moving her forward without her knowledge.

Last but not least, Elyssa met the beautiful and daring Captain Isabela. Of course she didn't have a ship anymore because it had been shipwrecked. Poor thing. Isabela was in the Hanged Man when Elyssa stopped by to visit Varric for a drink. Guys had surrounded her demanding money from her, but being the woman she was she told them no and proceeded to kick their asses. She had to admit, she did find the sight thoroughly entertaining. Elyssa had liked her spunk so she helped her out of a tight spot and got rid of some mercenaries that were on her tail along with that idiot Haydar who was hiding out in the Chantry. Seriously, what idiot hides in a chantry…now that she thought back on it; a lot apparently.

Elyssa also had the unfortunate business of having to deal with Sister Patrice and her idiot body guard Ser Varnell, She wish she had killed them the night they had met. It would have been two deaths that wouldn't have been pointless. They would actually have been very enjoyable. Sister Patrice had tricked Elyssa and her friends into escorting the Saarebas out of the city, but when we reached the outskirts we came upon a group of Qunari. The one in front claimed that he was Arvaarad, keeper of the leash of the Saarebas. But El couldn't let them have him; she couldn't let another mage be treated as he did without doing something about it. So she killed them all, every single one of them. And in the end, the Saarebas told me that her that she was Basvaarad, worthy of following, and then he killed himself. It was one of her saddest moments in Kirkwall, but it wasn't the worst.

Then there was that idiot Idunna, the exotic wonder of the east. Seriously, what kind of name was that? But Viveka was right, it did sound better than the other title. She still couldn't believe Idunna had used magic on her and tried to have her slit her own throat. El was happy to sink her blade into Idunna's heart. Eh, she spent too much time around Fenris. He was wearing off on her. She then proceeded to save the Templar recruits from Tehone and her mob of Tevinters and shades. The boy was fine unlike his friend who had become an abomination and had to be killed. Even though he was a templar Elyssa was glad that she had saved his life. Thinking back on that, she was sure that's why the Templars stopped before things got worse. Or at least she hoped it was.

But none of that really mattered because they were only the beginning of the story. The first steps in a journey that would lead the world to a change El wasn't sure it was ready for. But let's start by telling everything. And it'll begin with the day that they left for the expedition. Because that was what really brought change to her life and lit the fuse for everything that was to be set in motion.


	2. Chapter Two: The Expedition

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon age or anything associated to it.

**Chapter Two: The Expedition**

Today was the day that the expedition was supposed to leave. Elyssa, Varric and their other companions were making their way across Hightown to where Bartrand and the other men were gathered getting everything ready for the journey. Bartrand's eyes met hers across the way and narrowed at the sight of her. Obviously Varric had forgotten to mention that he had made her a partner in the expedition. Oh well, it wasn't her problem, Varric had already promised, plus she had the money that she knew would be what got her into the expedition.

Elyssa paused in front of the older dwarven brother and crossed her arms staring him down.

"Not you again! What are you doing here?" His gruff voice demanded as he took in the woman that was standing before him in her black smugglers robe and pants, her dark haired tied loosely back at her nape. Ice blue eyes stared up into eyes of almost the same shade and just as fierce. This woman was a force to be reckoned with.

"Is that anyway to great your business partner?" Her soft voice charmingly said to him as her eyes twinkled. She was a sassy thing. He hated sassy women.

"Business Partner! Are you Crazy woman?" His gruff voice shouted puffing up his beard a bit. Varric pushed through with Bianca in her rightful spot on his back, looking a bit sheepish.

"You see Brother Miss Hawke is going to be our business partner in the expedition." He smirked and rubbed his chin before continuing. "We needed someone else to help fund this operation."

"And I have the money to help you." Elyssa spoke up, smoothing down the front of her black robe. Bartrand's face perked up at the sound and thought of money, the wheels spinning in his dwarven head. He could make this work.

"You do?" He thought about it for a second. "Fine, everything will be split between Varric, you and me." He of course was thinking different thoughts than that. "Now all we need is to find a passage down into the deep roads."

"Honestly, I don't know how you planned an expedition without a path. But, I shall come to the rescue. These might be useful." She pulled out the maps that Anders had given her and handed them to Bartrand. He quickly looked them over, his face growing more excited each moment.

"Three, no four entrances! We'll just have to pick the best one and follow it. Okay men, and ladies, are you ready! There will be risks, and there will be rewards."

"Risks, Rewards. Perfect." Elyssa spoke up with a small smirk.

"That's the spirit! Okay now…wait a moment, who invited the old woman?" Elyssa turned to see her mother walking towards them with a sad look on her face. She and Bethany broke away from the others and walked towards their mother.

"Please tell me you aren't taking Bethany with you. You I can understand needing to do this, but not your little sister." She was wringing her hands and giving El that sad, needy look, telling her, no begging her not to take her sister with her. Bethany quickly spoke out telling her mother that she wanted to go with her and that she needed to do this but El knew their mother was right. Bartrand spoke up though telling them that she and Varric could only bring two others along with them. Elyssa turned back to take a good look at her friends before looking back at her mother and nodding her head.

"Don't worry mother, I won't take Bethany with me. Anders and Fenris are going to be coming along instead." Leandra's face broke out in sweet relief at her daughter's words and she hugged the woman briefly before turning to her other daughter who was slightly put out with her sister.

"I hope you aren't doing this just to protect me." Bethany spoke up giving her sister a searching look.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't want to come along, besides I need Anders, he's a grey warden who can sense darkspawn and Fenris is an amazing fighter. No room for you. I'm sorry." Came her reply. She was being mostly honest, but she wouldn't need Fenris if Bethany was there. She just wouldn't let Bethany know that though.

"Okay, be careful. I love you, El." Bethany replied hugging her sister and turning to walk away with her mother. Elyssa on the other hand turned back to the group where Bartrand was sneering at her.

"Family Drama over I hope." He then turned away and El went to join her three companions that were left as Bartrand Marched them forward.

It took them a week to get deep enough into the deep roads to find the lost thaig that they were searching for. Problem was there had been a cave in and their way was blocked so they set camp for the night. Elyssa, Varric, Anders and Fenris sat around the fire talking as they waited for their dinner to be ready.

"So, Anders, tell me about Ser Pounce-a-lot." Elyssa spoke with a smile as she turned to the other mage. He thought for a moment before he decided to speak up.

"He was given to me as a gift from Gabriel, the Commander of the Grey, while we were in Amaranthine at Vigils Keep. That's the Grey Warden headquarters in Fereldan. It was given to us after Gabriel defeated the blight and put Alistair on the thrown." His voice sounded sad, lonely. El took the moment to look at him closely before she continued on.

"You didn't really seem like a cat person to me, what made you like cats?" It was an honest question though she wasn't sure she was prepared for the answer he was going to give.

"Before I became a grey warden, I was being brought in by the Templars who just happened to stop at Vigils Keep for the night. Their bad luck, my good luck." He laughed slightly and fiddled with the cup in his head as if wondering if he should continue.

"I had escaped from the Circle seven times before I became a grey warden, and each time they would lock me up. The last time I was locked in the tower for a year in solitude. My only friend through those years was a cat who lived in the tower. He made it not so lonely. He was the only thing I missed about the place." His eyes glistened slightly before he shut them and turned away from her. Elyssa sat back and stared up at the sealing in contemplation. How horrible that must have been for him, to be locked up for so long. She didn't know what life was like inside the tower for she had always been an apostate under the care of her father. There was nothing she could really say to the other mage that would make things better so she just patted his leg and turned to the silent elf on her other side.

"Fenris, what are you planning to do with the mansion?" She spoke of the mansion that he had acquired from his old master, Danarius. Well more like he had killed all of his master's men and taken it for himself when the man had fled back to the Imperium.

"I plan to stay in it." His deep voice replied in that same monotone. Seriously the only time she heard him have any emotion was when he was really worked up about his master. The guy needed to lighten up, which was hard she knew.

"No, what I meant is, are you going to fix it up? You are planning in staying in it for a while right? Maybe I can help you." She felt the need to help her friend after all that he had to suffer at the hands of magi. She wanted to show him that not all magi were evil beings. She didn't think she was at least.

Fenris turned his face towards her, his light golden eyes peaking out behind his silver hair. Her breath caught as the full intensity of his gaze caught on her. This man was so gorgeous. "I suppose that would be acceptable." He replied before turning his face back down to the floor dismissing her.

Elyssa sighed as she finished her dinner and set everything aside for the cook to pick up later. She stood and brushed the dirt off her bottom before stepping over her comrades and heading towards her tent, completely unaware of the eyes that followed her.

She stripped from her smugglers robes, boots and gloves and folded them up setting them at the foot of her bedding. She fondly ran her hand down the Magister's scythe that she had bought at the Black Emporium. It was a beautiful weapon, and deadly, the end sharp enough to remove a man's head in one swift swing. She smiled softly before laying it lengthwise beside her and pulling the blanket over her and blowing out the candle. Tomorrow they would search for another path.

Elyssa pulled on her boots and gloves and quickly wrapped her belt around her waist before grabbing her scythe and placing it in its holster on her back. She wrapped up all her bedding and tent and placed it in a backpack before heading off to meet up with her companions. Varric and Anders were greedily stuffing food into their mouths while Fenris watched them, a disgusted look upon his face. El laughed softly before sitting down between Anders and Fenris and grabbing an apple to eat. She took a bite of it and quickly licked up any juice that tried to escape. After chewing she started to speak.

"So, after we are all finished eating I think we should head out to look for another path through the dark roads. I want to find it today so that we don't get even more mixed up than we already are." She reached out and grabbed the last piece of meat on Anders plate and shoved it into her mouth. He shot her a pout making her giggle as she handed him another apple.

"Sounds like a plan, Hawke." Varric agreed with her as he too laughed at the grey warden's actions. He grabbed his bag up; made sure Bianca was well in place and stood. "Well let us be on our way." Ander's of course protested this as he scurried to grab everything and keep his food in his hands as well. He was quite entertaining.

The four set off on their path and soon found a pathway that looked to be promising. They took it, Elyssa in the lead fighting off any darkspawn that were in their way. It wasn't far into the passage that they came upon Sandal, the young dwarven enchanter.

"Hello" He said in his high-pitched voice as if there was nothing unusual about all the darkspawn bodies lying around him.

"Sandal, good job." Elyssa told him with a smile as he explained in about two words how he took out the darkspawn. And then she noticed the huge ice ogre and smiled.

"And how did you do that?" She asked.

"Not enchantment." He smiled and then turned to walk back down the path they had just taken.

"Smart boy." Varric said before whistling and turning back to their path. Elyssa turned to follow with Fenris and Anders following in the back. It was an hour later when they came upon a large group of darkspawn taking up a small cavern on the path. Elyssa sighed, she really hated these stupid ugly creatures.

Elyssa unleashed a large firestorm upon the heads of the darkspawn before they even knew she was there, though from what she knew they could sense the taint that was in Anders. "Burn you sons of bitches." She whispered as she shot out a large fireball on top of Anders tempest storm. The darkspawn were obliterated in a matter of seconds thanks to the attacks of the two magi.

"Well that was easy." Elyssa announced as she placed her scythe back on her back and dusted of her hands. "Now back to exploring." She set off down the path searching the bodies of the darkspawn and taking anything of valuable that they might have. "Looting, looting, looting, I love looting." She sung quietly under her breath. It wasn't until Fenris snorted in what sounded suspiciously like laughter that she knew she had been found out.

"Nice song." He spoke in his deep baritone with a slight tilt to his lips that she was sure was a smile. She blushed before snorting back at him.

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first." And then she gathered her loot, stuffed it in a bag and stormed off leaving the silver haired elf chuckling behind her.

"I think I've found something Hawke, come have a look at it." Varric yelled from a little up ahead and she hurried to catch up to him. She wasn't prepared for the sight that would great her eyes. The beautiful red glow of the primeval thaig stared back at them as they stood there in awe.

"Well gentlemen, I think we found our passage to the deep roads." She took one last look before turning around and heading back down the path to tell Bartrand of their find.

Elyssa happily grabbed Fenris and Anders by the arm and dragged them down the path knowing that Varric would follow behind. It was time for them to search the chambers and hopefully find some very valuable stuff to loot. She was hoping to make enough money on this expedition to buy back her grandparents estate for her mother.

"Say El, have you noticed that Sebastian wears the face of Andraste on his crotch?" Anders suddenly asked as he looped his arm through El's. She gave him a startled look before actually thinking on it. She tried to picture Sebastian and after a moment she realized that His belt did indeed have Andraste's face as its buckle. The thought made her giggle.

"I asked him about it once; he told me his father had the armor made for him when he was sent to the chantry. I just figured the Maker wouldn't really appreciate him shoving his bride's face between his legs every day." She couldn't help it; she burst out laughing startling all three of her male companions, each of them giving her a different look. Anders was one of happiness at making her laugh, Varric's was amusement, and Fenris' was annoyance though she couldn't fathom why he would be annoyed with her, she hadn't done anything to him today. Her thoughts though distracted her from what was going on for the next thing she knew Anders had thrown up a wall of ice in front of them and was pulling her back.

"Hurry, we have to kill the darkspawn before anymore of them attack!" He yelled as he cast another spell, shooting lightening at the closest darkspawn before freezing the next. Elyssa pulled her staff out and spun it around taking off the head of the closest darkspawn while firing a ball of fire towards a group that Fenris was taking on. The blast hit and they all flew back giving Fenris the chance to easily dispatch them. She spun around in circles firing spell after spell at the oncoming darkspawn.

"Fenris duck!" She yelled as she shot off a winter spell as the elf fell into a graceful crouch and her spell hit the Hurlock dead on freezing it solid. "Score!" She did a little dance and replaced her staff as Varric finished off the last of the darkspawn with an arrow between its eyes. "I think that was a job well done my dears. Now back to the matter at hand." After looting the bodies she happily made her way into another room which was quite large with a set of stairs leading up to an alter.

"Would you look at that." She made her way up the stairs Varric close on her heals as they all stared at the idol laying on the stone slab.

"It's an idol made of pure lyrium." Varric said as he examined the idol. Elyssa shook her head and answered him.

"It's not like any lyrium I've seen before." Varric agreed and yelled for his brother to come have a look at their find. Bartrand was quite excited at the thought and as his hands held the idol that his brother had just tossed him a new glow entered his eyes.

"We'll look around a bit more, see what else we can find." Varric told him.

"You do that." Came Bartrand's quite response as he turned and headed out the door. It was as El turned that she realized that the door was closing behind the dwarf.

"The Door!" She yelled out as she rushed down the stairs hoping to make it in time. But it was not to be. The door shut a second before she reached it.

"Brother, the door closed behind you." Varric yelled out thinking that his brother would open the door back up. That was not to be though.

"You always were observant little brother." Came Bartrand's muffle reply.

"You can't leave us locked in here!" Varric yelled. But of course Bartrand didn't care. He had his own greedy motives in mind that were more important than the life of his brother.

"I'm sorry brother, but I am not willing to split the money three ways. Not to mention the location alone is worth a lot of money." He then turned and walked away leaving the three men and one woman locked in the room.

"There's got to be another way out of this room. Everyone look around." Varric demanded of them as he too moved around the room hoping to find another exit from this room that would be their death. It was moments later that El came upon the door that was hidden behind the alter and shouted for her companions to tell them the good news.

They made their way through the path the new door opened up too hoping that it would lead them out of the deep roads and to ground. It wasn't long though that they came upon shades and rock like creatures that Varric told her sounded a lot like the Dwarven legend of rock wraiths. Oh lovely, dead things inhabiting rock. What next, a demon?

She regretted thinking that as moments later they came up a large rock wraith that was actually a hunger demon that had been drawn to the caverns by the hunger and need of the trapped souls. Not that she particularly cared. She hated demons, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"You need me if you wish to leave here." The demon announced. Oh joy, they had to rely on a demon did they, well she was going to find out why.

"Why exactly do we need you to get out of here alive?" She asked it, going along.

"Because mortal, I know where the key is to the door out of here and you do not." It replied.

"Okay, I'll bite, what do you need us to do?" She really hated consorting with demons, but she really liked living more. So she would do what she had to, everyone be damned.

"Kill the guardian." Sounded simple enough, but of course it wasn't. They made their way to the room that the demon said would house both the guardian and the key.

"What is this place?" Elyssa asked Varric as they entered.

"This is the vault where they dwarves kept there…" He didn't get to finish though as they heard the sound of rock moving behind them and all four turned to see a huge rock wraith gathering rocks to it. Being the smart people that they were they scattered and began attacking the wraith. The two mages took shelter near a large column and fired off shots while Varric stood close to another with Bianca and Fenris shot in every few seconds to land an attack with his large sword. The wraith got tired of this quick and began to glow a soft purple as it began to charge up for an attack. Seconds later lightening shot out in all directions, the columns the only thing protecting us from its shock. As the Wraith started to reassemble Elyssa got in close, knocking back a small wraith with an ice spell and bashing another with the end of her staff. Once she reached the wraith she swung with all of her might bringing down the scythe and cutting through the core of the wraith shattering it. It died and seconds later the room was filled with rubble. They had done it.

"Nice shot Hawke." Varric congratulated her as he sauntered up next to her and took in the treasure that the guardian had been protected. He let out a whistle and rubbed his hands together in joy.

"Look at all of this treasure, it would fetch us a lot of money topside." He told her thinking of all the things that he would be able to buy with the riches he would have. But the demon showed up to ruin his dreams.

"NO! The key is yours, take it and leave me with the treasure. It is mine!" The demon roared at them Varric leaned in close to remind her of the wealth. She smiled.

"Do you mind?" She asked the dwarf who smiled in return.

"Not at all." He pulled out Bianca and quickly fired an arrow getting the demon directly in its core and destroying it. They took care of the other wraiths that had tagged along, gathered up all the treasure they could carry with them, and headed out the new door.

"How long do you think it will take us to reach the outside?" Elyssa questioned of Varric.

"If we are unlucky a week…" He replied.

"And if we're lucky?"

"We'll come across Bartrand's corpse along the way." They shared a laugh and were on their way.

They did end up making it to the surface about five days after setting off, though they never did come across Bartrand or any of his men. They were all happy to be home, but Elyssa was in for a surprise when she walked in her door.

"What's going on?" She demanded of them as she shut the door behind her. Templars had gathered in the living room and her sister was garbed in Circle robes with her head lowered as she stood next to Knight- Captain Cullen.

"These gentlemen are taking me to the Gallows." Bethany answered her with tears in her eyes as she tried to look anywhere but at her sister for fear that she would do something to make things worse.

"You're just going for a look around right?" Elyssa joked to her sister as she too fought back tears, knowing that she had to let her sister go or things would be worse, they would both end up in the Gallows and their mother and uncle persecuted for harboring apostates.

"Since your sister has cooperated so nicely, we are going to ignore the fact that you have been keeping her here and let you off." Cullen told her as he gently took hold of her sister's arm. Elyssa nodded to him, showing that she understood he was letting them off easy, he knew she was a mage too. She respected this templar, he was a good man. And so with a heavy heart she hugged her sister good bye and whispered that she loved her before standing back and letting the Templars escort her out the door.

She hugged her mother to her tightly as the woman broke down in tears, knowing that she couldn't cry just yet. She ha d to be strong for the woman in front of her.

**Hope you all like it! Please Review.**


	3. Chapter Three: In Between

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Dragon Age I, II, or anything associated with it beside my own hard copy.

**Author's Note: ** So I hate how it all takes place over a matter of ten years, so I'm shortening the time periods between from three years to one year each. Makes things easier. Hope you all enjoy. :D

**Chapter Three: In Between**

Elyssa leaned back in her chair, her feet propped up on Fenris' table with one ankle crossed over the other as she took a swig out of the wine bottle. The owner of the table sat across from her with a small smirk on his face as she passed the bottle to him.

"So Isabella really asked you to sleep with her? What did you say?" She chuckled softly at the thought of the conversation that had taken place between the two. Isabela was so crude and Fenris was extremely reserved. Poor guy.

"I told her that I did not wish to be part of a threesome." The elf replied in his deep lilting voice; it was like music to her ears. But his words caused her to choke on her drink as a laugh bubbled up in her throat. It took her a few coughs and Fenris' hand pounding on her back to get her normal rhythm of breath back. Once she finished clearing her voice she spoke up.

"Was it another woman or perhaps a man?" She teased him, wiggling her eyes suggestively. Fenris snorted at this and a small pink tinted his cheeks as he turned his eyes away from her composing himself. She had to admit, it was funny. The man claimed to hate mages but she was almost positive that she was his closest friend, if not the only one that he would claim as one. Oh well.

"It was with another man." He said swiftly before taking a long swig of wine and closing his eyes as if he could shut out her reply.

"Oh so if it had been a woman you would have taken her up on her offer?" She teased yet again loving the reaction that she was getting from the silver haired warrior. He coughed slightly and in a composed voice answered.

"No, of course not." She knew though that he had thought about it. How would he not. He was practically a virgin. He had admitted to her that he hadn't had any woman, or man, since the lyrium had been infused into his skin. Not that she could really say anything, she actually was still a virgin. How sad the life of an apostate was. The thought made her chuckle as it brought to mind Anders and what he had told Varric when he asked why mages always wore robes.

"It's because we're always in a hurry, it makes quickies in the corners easy." He had said which had Varric sputtering and blushing and Merrill asking her innocent questions. That girl was so innocent and naïve sometimes that it was actually sweet. Elyssa couldn't help but feel protective of the girl.

"You know Fenris, if you are really that interested you could come home with me." She suggested knowing that the man would say no, he always did. She loved suggesting it though because she could get away with it. He paused in his drink to give her a deep look and shook his head slightly.

"I'm an escaped tevinter slave and an elf, do you think you could put up with that?" He asked as he stood up and went to grab another bottle of the wine they had been indulging in. He was avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah and I'm an apostate and a human, think you could put up with that?" She shot back at him. His reply was a chuckle and a smile as he once again took his place at the table.

"You are a beautiful woman Hawke, surely there are others that have your attention." He commented. She was flattered, he thought she was beautiful, the thought made her stomach flutter.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that first part." She said charmingly hoping to get him to say it again. He of course didn't.

"I don't need to repeat myself, we both know it's true." He smiled, took a drink, and started again. "So, how long until Sebastian finally gives in to Isabela's seduction?" And just like that the discussion was over and they were on to something else.

"I honestly don't know, I mean Sebastian seems to be set with his vows, but Isabela is dead set on getting to sleep with a prince. Honestly, sometimes I have to wonder about that woman. Is sex and booze the only thing on her mind?" Isabela was often trying to get Elyssa in bed with her. The woman never gave up, every other day she was coming onto the young mage but despite this El had to admit that she was fond of the pirate.

"That's the truth." After the statement they both sat there in silence, thinking while they finished off the second bottle of wine. After they were done Elyssa got to her feet and smoothed down her clothes.

"Well I'm off for the day, I think I'm going to head down to Darktown and see if Anders needs any help in the clinic." She winked at him. "See you later, handsome." And with that she excited to room making sure to grab her scythe on the way out the door.

Hightown was busy today, the market in full motion. It was early yet, not even noon and the sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky. Elyssa hummed to herself as she made the trip through the maze of Hightown estates to the entrance of Lowtown.

As she took the stairs from Hightown to Lowtown she was again amazed at the drastic change between the two. While Hightown was happy and cheerful and full of the rich and elegant, or at least those who could afford to be there, Lowtown was rundown and filled with less elegant people. She felt sad for these people, she had not so long ago been one of them.

The small shop of a tailor caught her eye and she stopped to check out what kind of items he had for sale. She had to admit, looking them over, that some of them weren't too bad. She bought a pair of black pants and an equally black short robe that looked much like the ones she had worn when she was part of the smuggling business. She was quite happy with her buy and bought two more sets, one smaller and one larger for Anders and Merrill so they would have something to wear when sneaking at night. She laughed inwardly, they sounded like a band of thieves. It was then that she heard the footsteps and felt the slight pressure as a thief removed her money pouch from her waist. She was quicker though, spinning her staff and tripping the boy as he moved past knocking him face first into the ground.

He moaned in pain as he tried to pull himself quickly off the ground hoping to get away, but this was not to be. Elyssa grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him close to her, keeping a tight grip despite the fact that the boy was almost the same size as her.

"Now my dear, if you wanted money all you had to do was ask. I do so hate it when people try to steal from me." She told him in a low voice so as not to attract any more attention than they were already receiving from the guard. The boy sank back in her arms, slightly folding in on himself as if in fear that she would hurt him. Poor child. She instantly took pity and pulled out a gold sovereign from her purse and unfolded his fingers placing it inside.

"Here, take this and go get yourself some food. In the future you have to be more careful most people aren't as kind as I am." And then she patted the boy on the back and turned back to the tailor who was staring at her with a look of awe and confusion. "Now how much did you say that was going to be?" She smiled at him and placed the said amount in his hand, grabbed her purchase, and turned to make her way through Lowtown to Darktown. She didn't quite make it though when she was drawn to a small trinket shop where she stopped and bought a couple of rings and amulets to disperse to her comrades.

Elyssa began whistling again as she made it into the entrance of Darktown, she was quite happy with her day. Hopefully things at the clinic would be peaceful as well. She really didn't want to have to deal with any silly Templars showing up and making a mess out of everything.

When she entered the door of the clinic she quickly caught sight of Anders healing a young child who looked to have broken her arm. He looked up at her entrance, giving her a small smile before turning back to his patient. She made her way to the back of the room and sat everything in the corner putting a shocking spell on it for anyone who thought to take her stuff. She might feel for these people but that didn't mean she was stupid.

"Hello doll, you're doing such a good job, how about a piece of candy to make everything better?" She asked the young girl as she knelt in front of her. Her rosy cheeks were tear stained and her big brown eyes were red and puffy from her crying, but the child wasn't making a sound as Anders healed her arm. A smile lit up her face and she turned her head up to her mother with such a hopeful look. The older woman nodded her head and shot Elyssa a look of thanks as El handed the young girl a cherry flavored sucker to occupy her time.

"So tell me sweetheart, what's your name, mine's El." Elyssa engaged the young child in conversation. The girl looked confused before answering back in her soft voice.

"You mean like the letter?" El had to laugh.

"Yep, just like the letter. My real name is Elyssa."

"Oh. My name is Allie." She replied shyly before sticking the lollipop back into her mouth.

"Allie, what a pretty name you have. " Anders gave her the signal that he was done with the child and turned away wiping the sweat of his face and grabbing a drink. "And now you are all done, how does that feel?" Allie slowly moved her arm, fearing that it would still hurt but when it didn't she flung it out with the other one and hugged the female mage sitting in front of her.

"Oh thank you! It feels so much better." She cried into El's neck happily. Elyssa pulled her back and gave her a smile before turning her around and pointing at Anders.

"You should thank him, he did it, not me." And with that the little girl nodded in understanding and shot over to attach herself to Anders' legs in a hug. The man looked startled before fondly smiling down on the girl then patting her head.

"You are welcome, now go on, your mother is waiting." The girl ran over to her mother, grasping her hand in hers and skipped off but not before shooting them one more grin. Elyssa stood patting down her butt before walking over to meet the weary mage.

"I love moments like those. The joy on her face is just so contagious." She announced as she handed him another glass of water and took a seat on the bench next to his legs. "So, you aren't busy right now, why don't you tell me a little something about you and Justice." Anders sighed and moved to take the seat next to her.

"I should probably start at the beginning." He started in a quiet voice. "About a year ago I was captured by a group of Templars back in Ferelden. As they were escorting me back to the Circle on Lake Calenhad we stopped in Amaranthine at Vigil's Keep, which is home to the Fereldan Grey Wardens. That was the night the darkspawn attacked. You see at the time there were two warring clans of darkspawn under the Mother and The Architect. They could talk. It was crazy." He paused in thought before continuing.

"All the Templars had been killed and The Hero of Ferelden, or Gabriel Amell, as I know him found me there burning darkspawn." He smiled a little at this. "I joined up with him and we worked to clear the keep. When Alistair came he had some Templars with him, one who was dead set on taking me back and executing me for being an apostate. Gabriel stepped in and used the Right of Conscription to make me a Grey warden instead of letting those damned Templars take me. Let me tell you the stuff they make you drink is vile and revolting." He chuckled at the memory.

"We ended up traveling to a place called the Blackmarsh in search of another Grey Warden who had escaped the Keep. But we didn't find him alive; the darkspawn had gotten to him first and killed him to set a trap for us. Who knew?" He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face pushing back the few pieces of hair that had managed fall in his eyes. "The darkspawn leader ended up thrusting us into the fade where the old villagers of Blackmarsh were being trapped by The Baroness, a dead blood mage. Needless to say Justice saw this injustice and was trying to help them. When we all ended up being thrust back into the real world Justice was sent with us. He took over the body of the dead Warden and we went on our adventures. The body though was decaying and Justice had to leave it." He sighed yet again. She was kind of sorry she asked him to tell her now.

"I thought that since I was a friend that things would work out, Justice wanted to help the plight of the magi and so I let him enter me. " He looked down at his hands clasped in his lap. There was a sadness to his eyes that she wanted to eradicate.

"Well at least he can't complain about his looks." She said in an attempt to make him smile. It worked as he looked up with a huff.

"I guess I'll have to look in a Mirror more often." He replied. "Look El, " He sighed, "I never thought I would meet a woman who would look past me and Justice, but I know that I would just end up hurting you."

"Maybe I'd like it." She teased.

"It wouldn't work." He then turned from her and made his way over to the bleeding man who was entering the clinic. She sighed and gathered up her stuff, making sure to leave his out with a scribbled note telling him of them before turning and leaving. She was hurt that he kept rejecting her. They were both mages, they could make it work. But she guessed it just wasn't meant to be.

Her thoughts distracted her as she made her way back to her Hightown estate. When El walked in the door that night, though, she wasn't prepared for the sight that met her.

Fenris stood in front of her fireplace his hand absently petting the head of her Mabari hound, Saint. He was staring into the fire, deep in thought obviously for he still hadn't noticed that she was there. Saint thought had for he turned his head to her and barked.

"Fenris, what are you doing here?" El questioned him as she placed her bag on the table next to the door and undid her dark hair, shaking it out. When he looked up at her his eyes smoldered, peering out at her between the silver hair that fallen over his face. He stalked across the room, his arms raised as if to grab her before stopping short and letting them fall to his side.

"I've been thinking about you all day, I can't get you out of my head. Tell me you do not want this and I will leave." His fist clenched at his side as she thought over her answer. On the one hand, she did like Anders and in a way this felt like betraying him but then she thought about him turning her away and all those thoughts flew from her mind.

"Just kiss me already." And he did, roughly pulling her close as his mouth moved over hers in passionate kisses. She pushed him back into the wall and ravaged his mouth, loving the taste of this elf before her. His hands explored her back, pulling her tighter against him. But she knew this couldn't happen here, what if her mother came out. Oh the thought. She unattached herself from him and grabbed his hand, pulling him behind her as she lead them up the stairs and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

As soon as the door was closed Fenris shoved her onto the bed and quickly joined her, hovering over her body as he gave her a contemplative look. "Please tell me you want this." He begged of her as his hand moved up her side to cup her face. She smiled back at him and nodded, rubbing her cheek in his hand. He took that as an affirmative and leaned down to kiss her again, finishing what they started.

**Hope you all liked it. Don't worry, this is an Anders/Hawke story, just throwing in some competition for the time being. Please review!**


	4. Chapter Four: Six Months Later

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything about Dragon Age I, II or anything associated with it.

**Author's Note: **I know this is another short chapter. Please forgive me.

**Chapter Four: Six Months Later**

Elyssa smiled as she pulled on the leather vest and shorts that she would wear for the day. Isabela had promised to teach her some moves, which she sorely needed. It was all fine and dandy being a mage until someone got in too close. She laced up her boots and pulled on her gloves before turning to look in the mirror. She wasn't use to having so much skin showing, normally she was wearing those stuffy robes. Speaking of robes, she couldn't really understand what the big deal was about mages having to wear them. Because really, she could cast magic just as well in a pair of pants as she could in a skirt.

She shrugged to herself and sighed as she pulled back her black hair and tied it at the nape of her neck. It was starting to get too long, she would probably need to cut it soon. For a moment she just stood there, staring into the mirror looking herself over and wondering what other people thought of her. She knew she was attractive at least, with her tanned skin, dark hair and light blue eyes that stood out in her face surrounded by dark lashes. But did people just see a pretty face or did they see the girl that was underneath?

She shook herself and turned away from the mirror. It was pointless to think on things like that. Elyssa grabbed her bag, a bottle of fine ale for Isabela and the two daggers and her staff before heading out her bedroom door. She made her way down the stairs, whistling for Saint as she passed the fireplace and into the foyer. She opened the door, ushered the Mabari out and shut it behind her.

Hightown was full today, everyone rushing around to get their last minute shopping done. As she made her way through the crowd of people she caught a flash of silver. Fenris was standing at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall. He caught sight of her and his eyes racked her over, moving from top to bottom before smirking slightly and moved to join her.

"Nice outfit." He commented with a slight leer.

"Hush you," She scolded him teasingly while pouting. "I'm training with Isabela today, I need something that will make it easy to move around, not hinder me like those silly robes."

"Of course." He made it sound like he didn't believe her. She huffed.

"Well, you are welcome to come along and watch." She actually wouldn't mind having Fenris along, the man was a great fighter and would be able to give her tips along with Isabela on what she needed to correct. She twisted slightly and danced to the side to avoid a large man carrying crates through the city. That was a close one, she had almost been road kill.

"I shall come. And then I shall escort you home tonight. "His handed grazed her back softly before retreating, giving her promises of later. It had been almost six months since the night Fenris had come to her home and into her bed. Six glorious months of pleasure.

"Of course." She took a line from his book and snickered slightly at his slight glare. Isabela was waiting for her at the docks just as she said she would be.

"Hello Ellie dear, love the outfit." She leered as she hugged the other woman making sure to rub her ample bosom against El and pinched her butt, causing Fenris to let out a small growl. This of course only made Isabela laugh and plant a kiss on Elyssa's lips.

"Damnit Isabela, do you have to do that?" She demanded as she wiped of her mouth with the back of her hand. Isabela only smirked and El shook her head at her. "Of course you do, you love to antagonize the elf." She moved over to place her bag on the ground next to Isabela's mug of ale. The woman really loved her booze.

"Ok, Bella, let's start." She pulled out the two daggers she had brought along and held them as Isabela had taught her.

"Ok dear, you already know how to move quickly, what with swinging around your stick all the time, but now you are going to have to fight me. All attacks go, I called ahead for Blondie to help heal us." Isabela then pulled out her two swords and shot off like a shadow disappearing into the wind.

El turned just in time to block Isabela's attack though the force of it sent her stumbling. Isabela's next move had her falling onto her ass, her dagger the only thing saving her from a scar across her face. She kicked up, her foot connecting with Isabela's stomach and sending the pirate staggering backwards as Elyssa flipped back onto her feet. She moved quickly, flipping both daggers so that they were at a ninety degree angle with her wrists. Her left arm shot out, the tip of her blade catching on Isabela's shirt and cutting it as the pirate dodged backward, throwing up her own blades in defense.

Isabela ducked another swing of El's arm, throwing a punch and connecting with the woman's stomach. Elyssa doubled over on her stomach for a second giving Isabela a chance to bring up her knee and smash the mage's nose. Blood flew everywhere as the sound of cracking bone filled the air. Elyssa moaned slightly in pain but she was able to throw out her right leg sweeping Isabela's legs out from under her. She didn't stay down long.

Once on her feet Isabela attacked Elyssa again, her daggers flying left and right as the mage attempted to block them. Sparks were flying and the sound of metal clashing against metal rang in the air as the two women fought.

By the time they were done, both women were covered in cuts, some small, some deep and wide. Each one of them had blood pooling on their chests as it ran in small rivers from face to neck to chest. When Anders arrived he was appalled at the sight.

"What in Andraste's name have you two been doing?" He demanded as he moved quickly to the two, his hands already glowing a soft blue with healing magic. He healed Isabela first since her wounds weren't as severe as Elyssa's and so would not take much effort or thought. Anders pulled Elyssa over to a nearby set of crates and made her sit upon them, kneeling in front of her and holding up his hands. He poured his magic into the other mage, the smaller of her wounds healed quickly but he had to concentrate to fix her broken nose and to mend the huge gash that was running across her chest. The skin quickly melded back together perfectly without leaving so much as a mark telling that it was once there.

"There, all done." El let out a sigh and let herself lean forward, her head falling to Anders' shoulder as she breathed in deeply. He was startled at first, not knowing what to do so he just sat there like that letting her rest her head against his shoulder for as long as she wanted. It was a few moments later, when Fenris cleared his throat that she finally lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled softly. Anders stood and helped her to her feet before handing her off to the awaiting elf.

"Take care of her." He told him before turning and disappearing into the shadows. Elyssa took a look around realizing that it had already fallen dark, night had approached without her knowledge. She leaned against the elf next to her, tired and exhausted from her day of fighting with Isabela.

"Will you take me home now?" She whispered to Fenris who nodded and picked her up before he too disappeared into the darkness.

Later that night Elyssa awoke in her bed. She turned her head, her arm reaching out for the elf that was normally at her side only to find that he wasn't. She opened her eyes, moving them around the room before she spotted him standing in front of the fire deep in thought.

"Fenris?" She spoke softly into the quiet of the room. He turned to look at her, a strange look in his eyes that made her worried. His sigh didn't help matters any either. "Is something wrong?"

"For just a moment, I remembered everything about my past, and then it all slipped away from me. I don't think I can do this anymore El." She could easily see the agony in his eyes as he said this. It took her a second to finally grasp exactly what it was he was saying.

"Are you saying that you want to end this? Why now? Isn't it good to get your memories back?" She questioned as she sat up letting the blankets pool in her lap, her arms crossed over her chest in annoyance.

"You don't understand, remembering everything for just a second only to have it slip away again is agony. I can't keep doing that. I won't." He turned away from her so as to not see her eyes fill with hurt over his words.

"Fine then, leave. It doesn't matter to me." Her voice was full of anger and he knew that he had hurt her, but it was better that she be angry than sad. Only problem was he made the mistake of looking at her before he left. There were tears in her eyes, a couple of them having already escaped to make a path down her cheeks. It broke what was left of his heart to do it, but he had to, he just couldn't deal with the memories coming and going like waves crashing against the shore. So with a nod he turned and excited her room, fleeing out the door and out of her mansion.

Elyssa sat there for what felt like hours after he left, wondering what it was that she had done wrong. It was because she was a mage, she should have known. He just couldn't get over his hatred of mages no matter how much she tried to show him that not all mages were the same. And she thought she had been doing so well. He had opened up to her, telling her of his past with Danarius.

A scratching sound at the door distracted her from her thoughts. She got up and opened the door, letting her faithful Mabari in. He gazed up at her with his big understanding eyes that had her falling to her knees and hugging him tightly before crying into his fur.

That night as Elyssa went to bed she was determined to get over the silver haired elf. The more she thought about it the more she realized that he had only been a distraction. A sexy, mysterious, amazing in bed distraction, but a distraction none the less. He was there to keep her mind off Anders, the mage who had caught her attention with his devotion and strength and his caring nature. The mage that she would never have thanks to those stupid Templars.

She sighed and drifted off to sleep, her fingers digging into the fur of the large Mabari that was curled up against her body helping to wash away the pain of the night.

**I know this chapter wasn't too great. But I hope you liked it anyways. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter Five: Birthday Celebrations

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I wanted a little in between and couldn't think of what to write. I hope you all like it though.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DA I or II, if I did they would be an awesome anime/movie by now. =D

**Chapter Five: Birthday Celebrations**

"Do you have a parrot, Isabela?" Merrill asked of the female pirate who was sitting to her left drinking a cup of ale. Tonight was Elyssa's twentieth birthday party and they had all gathered at the Hanged Man to celebrate it. Merrill was excited, she'd never been to a birthday party before. It was exciting

.

"What would I want a parrot for?" Isabella asked the young Dalish elf though she could already see where this conversation was going to lead.

"What about a peg leg? Do you have one of those?" Merrill was sure that she didn't, but she couldn't be too sure since Isabela's boots went really high up her leg.

"You can see that I don't, dear." Yep, this was totally going where she had expected.

"Eye patch?" Maybe she wore one when Merrill wasn't around. It might make her feel uncomfortable to be around others who didn't.

"I'm disappointing you terribly, aren't I? And no hook for a hand, either. "Isabela shook her head with a smile and finished off her mug of ale, lifting her hand for another.

"Seems that Varric's pirate stories are awfully inaccurate." Merrill sounded extremely disappointed at this development.

"He knows, Kitten. He likes them better that way." Isabela laughed, patted the girl's shoulder, and took the drink that had just been delivered to her making sure to take a nice long drink from it. Ah, delicious. In order to distract the young elf from her disappointment Isabela pulled out a deck of cards and began to deal each of them five cards.

"We're going to play cards now, Kitten." She set the deck down and picked up her cards to look them over. A small smile played at her lips as Merrill picked up hers and frowned.

After three hands Merrill was down and Isabela was up, of course. Merrill finally bet her Dalish amulet, thinking that she had a good hand to win on, but unfortunately it was not to be. Isabela won the game yet again.

"How do you always do that?" Merrill exclaimed confused. Isabela was always winning at cards no matter how good Merrill's hand happened to be.

"It's because I cheat, kitten." Isabela told her as she picked up the amulet and looked it over. It was actually pretty nice, though she was sure that it had more meaning than that to the elven mage.

"Oh."

"You shouldn't ever bet anything you aren't willing to lose." She handed the amulet back to Merrill. "Here, take this back, it looks important."

"Thanks Isabela." Isabela put away the cards and both women got up and moved to join their other comrades who were surrounding the newly arrived Elyssa Hawke.

When they arrived at the table though, Varric and Fenris were having themselves quite the discussion.

"I thought all dwarves had beards. Where's yours?" Fenris mentioned to the golden haired, beardless elf that was sitting between him and Hawke.

"I misplaced it, along with my sense of dwarven pride and my gold-plated noble caste pin." Varric joked around his mouth full of ale.

"I thought maybe it fell onto your chest." Fenris shot back, looking meaningfully at Varric's exposed chest that showed lots of curly blond hairs hiding his pale skin.

"Oh-ho! The broody elf tells a joke!" Exclaimed the dwarf as the others around the table hid their laughter behind their hands.

"I don't brood." He replied with a frown on his face and his brow furrowed.

"Friend, if your brooding were any more impressive, women would swoon as you passed. They'd have broody babies in your honor." The short man explained as others around the table discretely nodded their agreements.

"You're a very odd dwarf." The silver haired elf told him, shifting in his seat to glare at the others.

"And you thought I was joking about the pin." Varric laughed before asking the ex-slave. "So where's your beard, elf?"

"Elves don't grow beards."

"Huh. I thought maybe you'd shaved it off in a fit of broody pique." He egged.

"Oh, so you're a funny dwarf." Fenris spat, though no one could really tell because he hardly ever showed any emotion unless he was angry, that was the kind of man he was.

"So, I've gotta know**, **is brooding a sport in Tevinter? Do they hold competitions? Hand out trophies for the best scowls?" Hawke burst out laughing at the rogue's question to the silver haired elf. Fenris of course didn't care so much for it.

"I'm not 'brooding.'" He scowled.

"Moping, then." He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if thinking of what to say. "You seem like you're a champion at it."

"**Actually**, I'm perfectly content at the moment." Fenris told him with a small smirk as he took a drink of his wine, knowing that it would get the dwarf to stop his inane prodding.

"Oh, so that's you smiling? Glad you clarified that. I'd never have known." Hawke giggled again at Varric's reply before something at the door caught her attention. Standing in the doorway of the Hanged man was Knight- Captain Cullen and her sister, Bethany Hawke.

Elyssa's eyes lit up in joy at the sight of her sister standing there and she quickly rose from her seat to go and great the two newcomers.

"Knight-Captain, it is good to see you. What brings you here?" She questioned graciously as she shook the hand of the templar and gave her sister a tight hug.

"Hello again Serah Hawke, I'm here because I heard it was your birthday and I figured I'd bring your sister by to see you. It was the least I could do after you helped with the missing recruits." Cullen told the young apostate with a smile. He wasn't expecting it when the young mage pounced on him, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"Oh thank you, Cullen! You are now my favorite Templar." She kissed his cheek again, missing the blush that had risen to them as she moved to hold her sister close.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you Bethany, I have missed you so much." The sisters stood there, holding each other tightly for a moment as everyone else faded away. They had a bond that had been born of hardship and closeness. They were sisters and they had both been apostates trying to keep out of the chantry's sight. It was hard for them to be apart.

"I'm afraid though Serah, that we won't be able to stay long, Knight-Commander Meredith doesn't know about this and I wish to keep it that way." He looked around as if to make sure the woman wasn't already standing there.

It made Elyssa happy to know that this Templar was not a bad man, and that he was risking the wrath of her commander just to let her sister say happy birthday.

"I'm afraid he's right, El. I just wanted to tell you happy birthday, and that I love you." She smiled softly before reaching into her robe pocket. "Oh and to give you this. I had it specially made just for you." She handed her sister the wrapped package, kissed her cheek and bade her goodbye.

"Happy Birthday, Elyssa Hawke. And farewell." Cullen told her as he ushered her sister back out the door, leaving Elyssa Hawke standing there alone but very happy. She smiled at the door before letting her eyes drift to the small wrapped box that was in her hand. She held it tightly as she made her way back to the table packed with her friends. Taking her seat she smiled at them all and pulled at the wrapping of Bethany's gift. A small black box was revealed once the paper had been peeled away. Hawke picked up the small box in her hands and undid the golden latch that was holding it close to divulge a small golden locket.

She held the locket in her hand, the smooth gold cold against her skin. She could feel the pulse of magic coming from the object telling of its enchantment. El opened the locket and found two pictures inside. One of them was of her mother and father; the other held a picture of her, her sister and brother. They all looked so much alike with their tanned skin, raven hair, and fine features. The only difference was that Elyssa had the light blue eyes of their father while Carver and Bethany shared the golden eyes of the Amell's.

She smiled happily as she took up the enchanted locket and placed it around her neck tugging softly to make sure it was properly latched. She turned back to her friends who were all happily talking among themselves, well sort of. Fenris and Varric were still arguing over his broodiness. Men. She scoffed to herself.

She turned her attention away from the two men to the other former Fereldans. Isabela was yelling at Anders who was giving her a strange look, his golden eyebrow arched in question.

"Hello? Is Anders there? Can I speak to Anders?" The beautiful pirate said loudly into the ear of the Grey warden that was sitting next to her. Anders flinched and rubbed his ear before scowling at her.

"You can stop yelling. It's always me." He assured her, the scowl still evident on his features.

"Oh, good. I didn't want to talk to that other guy. You know the stick-in-the-mud." She responded in her snooty voice before taking a drink of her ale. Seriously, how much ale did the woman drink?

"He can still hear you. Justice and I are one." His eye twitched in annoyance at the woman sitting next to him though he knew she wouldn't care either way. He sighed. "Anyway, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Not really. I just wanted to make sure it was you." Isabela told him with her nose in the air before she turned away from him leaving Anders with an even more noticeable twitch. El had to laugh as Isabela looked her way and winked, knowing the effect she had had on the man.

"You know Isabela, I keep thinking I know you from somewhere." Anders spoke up a few seconds later after finally getting his twitch back under control. Isabela turned back to him and looked at him thoughtfully for a second.

"You're Fereldan, right? Ever spend time at the Pearl?" She asked him as she tapped her chin with her index finger thinking.

"That's it!" Anders' eyes lit up as he finally realized where he knew the woman from. "You used to really like that girl with the griffon tattoos, right? What was her name?"

"The Lay Warden?" Isabela blinked at him.

"That's right! I think you were there the night I—" He didn't get a chance to finish before Isabela interrupted excitedly.

"Oh! Were you the runaway mage who could do that electricity thing? That was nice." She drew out the last word with a slight purr in her voice. Hawke didn't want to know where this was going.

"Please stop talking. Now. "She demanded of the two as she felt her own eye twitch momentarily before stopping.

"I don't think I need to know this about either of you." Varric agreed, his attention switching from the elf next to him to the two talking about the brothel. He didn't need to know either.

"Yes, please stop your irritating prattle." Fenris spoke up to, not wanting to hear anything sexual that may or may not have happened between the pirate whore and the abomination.

"The electricity thing?" Oh poor innocent Merrill, she just had to ask. Elyssa, Fenris, and Varric each groaned while Anders managed to look sheepish and Isabela rubbed the back of her head with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Kitten, way over your head." Isabela answered the confused elf, steering her away from thinking too hard on the question. Not that she really had to worry about it, Merrill was too innocent and naïve to understand what it might mean.

Hawke shook her head with a small smile before standing up from the table and pushing in her table. She took a look at the clock over her head and noticing the time decided it would be wise to head home for the night.

"Well everyone, as charming as this night has been I think it is time we all take our leave. Varric needs his beauty sleep." Said dwarf snorted at her comment before he too stood up from the table though you couldn't tell with his height.

"Daisy, Blondie, Rivaini, Elf." He listed off the names of the others around the table."Good night. Happy birthday, Hawke." Then he turned and left them all.

Isabela was the next to leave, giving El a kiss on the cheek before she too sauntered on to her room. Merrill and Anders left next, Anders making sure to glare at Fenris before exiting the building and heading back to Darktown.

This left her alone with Fenris, who she really hadn't spoken to in the few months since he had left her alone, crying into the fur of her faithful Mabari hound.

"Hawke." She turned and looked at him. "Shall I escort you home?" She nodded and they too left the Hanged Man. Lowtown was quiet, most of the people safe in their houses while thieves roamed the streets. They set off at a steady pace, making their way through the maze of shrouded streets.

Footsteps echoed in the quiet night some theirs, some belonging to those who followed. Never a dull night in Kirkwall. El let a sleeping spell linger at her fingertips as the men drew nearer. Once they had all drawn close she threw out her net to capture her prey, making sure to miss the broody elf at her side. At once the knees of all ten men gave out and they fell to the ground asleep.

"Well, that was a lovely stroll." She joked charmingly. Fenris chuckled as they continued on their way.

They soon reached the clean streets of Hightown and in minutes were at her door. She turned to Fenris and thanked him for walking her home before opening the door and wishing him a good night.

"Good Night, Hawke." He said to her, placing a package in her hand and walking away.

She moved inside her mansion, slipping off her shoes at the door and padding barefooted into the main room. Saint was sleeping peacefully in front of the fire, his paws twitching every few seconds as he dreamt.

She walked to her writing desk, checking to see if she had any new letters before checking out the two wrapped gifts sitting on the desk. The larger of the two was from Aveline, the smaller a gift from Sebastian. She supposed it was their apology for not making it to her party. She didn't mind though.

She picked up the two packages and carried them up the red carpeted stairs to her bedroom where she threw them onto her bed. Elyssa stripped out of her dirty clothes, letting them fall to the floor before tossing them into a basket behind the door. She went to her wardrobe, pulling out a soft blue silken robe and drawing it over her arms before belting it at her waist. The smooth silk settled silkily against her skin cool to the touch.

Elyssa climbed onto her bed, crossing her legs and inspected the packages before her. She picked up the smallest one which turned out to be from Merrill. Inside was a small wooden bird, a hawk, carved from the smoothest wood. It was really quite cute. She placed the small wooden creature to the side and picked up the next present from Sebastian. When she opened this gift she found a small statue of Andraste made of cloudy crystal. She had to admit, it was quiet beautiful. The next gift was Isabela's and inside she found an erotica novel with many descriptive pictures. She felt a slight blush.

'Oh Isabela,' she thought, 'why couldn't you have just gotten me a knife or something?' She shook her head and picked up Varric's gift. His wasn't much better. It was also a story though it was ones he had been telling about her. She sighed. Varric…

Aveline's gift was a nice bottle of wine. Simple and easy. She liked that. She picked up the one from Fenris, cautiously opening it. Inside was a black tunic trimmed in silver with matching silver leggings and a silver belt. It was a new mage uniform, with pants. She had to smile happily as she pulled out the outfit and held it up to her body looking in the mirror. It was really pretty, yet simple, much like the uniform her sister had worn before the circle had gotten a hold of her. She loved it. She would have to remember to thank him later. She turned back to the last gift. Anders had dropped it off earlier, saying it was too big for her to carry all the way home. She picked it up and placed it across her bed. She untied the box and opened it to reveal a staff.

The staff was red and silver twisted together beautiful so that at the top it came together to twist intricately around a smooth black and red stone that seemed to glow. On the end was a wicked look blade, like that of Isabela's daggers. When she reached inside for his note, she realized this was the Staff of Parthalan, it had belonged to her father before he died. She wondered where he had gotten it. As she picked it up and held it in her hands she felt the familiar spark go through her body.

She fell asleep that night with the staff grasped in her hand, knowing that tomorrow she would go and thank Anders properly for her present.

**A/N: **Yes, I know technically you start out with the staff of Parthalan, but I wanted to make it a gift in this one. Please Review =D


	6. Chapter Six: Blackpowder Courtesy

**Disclaimer: ** I, of course, do not own Dragon Age I or II, Bioware does.

**Author's Note: **There's a little Anders/Hawke fluff in here, but I promise the next chapter will have lots =D.

**Chapter Six: Blackpowder Courtesy**

"The compound was not meant to be permanent. I fear their influence is no longer contained." Seneschal Bran told the Viscount, bent near his desk so as to speak quietly.

"Was it ever? They sit like gargoyles on their perch waiting to see what will happen." The Viscount replied. He then caught sight of Hawke as she walked through the door.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked as she went to stand in front of the two men.

"Leave us." The viscount demanded of his seneschal before turning his attention to the woman in front of him.

"I have Meredith at my throat, Orsino at my heals, and a city afraid of a group of heretical giants. The tension between the Qunari and the people is growing worse. It is only kept in check by the fact that they ask for nothing. Even the space in Lowtown was a gift to keep them contained." Viscount Marlow Dumar told her as they both stood in his office. He paced behind his desk, hands clenching and unclenching before he pushed a document her way for her to see. "But now he has asked for you by name. What did you do?"

Elyssa Hawke looked over the information, and indeed the Arishok was asking for her by name. She didn't really know what to make of this new discovery.

"I can't help it if I make an impression. I get around." She said charmingly even though she was being truthful. She did get around, not like Isabela with all those men and women, but with fighting and the underground. Between her companions and her they knew almost everything that was happening in this city. It was useful. Viscount gave her a deep looking, thinking over what she had said before nodding in understanding.

"I remember how you helped my son. It seems as if you are to have influence above your station. I need you to go to the Arishok, Serah Hawke. Give him whatever he needs to keep the peace. Can you do that for Kirkwall, Serah Hawke?" He gave her another one of those looks, as if telling her that everything was up to her. She really hated it when people put the world on her shoulders. It made her back hurt.

"I am always willing to assist, Sir." She answered him honestly.

"That is the attitude this city needs. Appease the Arishok." He nodded and waved his hand, dismissing her from the room. She turned on her heal, striding across the carpeted floor and exiting out the door. Seneschal Bran was standing outside the room, his face as cross and sour as ever. He didn't like her and she couldn't understand why. She didn't even know the man besides the occasional conversation that she had with the Viscount. She silently shrugged to herself. Oh well, what could she do.

Hawke made sure to stop by the guardsmen quarters and say hello to her favorite guard captain, Aveline. The red-headed woman was at the moment having a very unhappy discussion with one of her guardsmen about getting back to the Seneschal.

"Maker forbid you ask for the help of a couple of Templars. Can't have them working for the people when eternity needs a nanny." Aveline spat out when she caught sight of Hawke standing in the door way.

"See that's why I remain unimportant. Less pressure." Hawke told the captain as she took a seat on the corner of the desk. Most people wouldn't get away with it, but she of course did.

"The return of the Amells has got Kirkwall on its toes."Aveline told the younger woman with a smile.

"Well it got them off their asses." Hawke replied charmingly.

"Sure have your fun. But the coin you poured into Kirkwall tipped whatever balance there was." Aveline scolded Hawke.

"I didn't realize I was making things worse for you by getting ahead." Hawke said by way of apology. She felt bad for the trouble she caused the woman, but that didn't mean she was going to stop what she was doing.

"I'm just harassing you, Hawke. You've changed the fortunes of many people, though not always for the better." Aveline sighed as she sat down in her chair and looked up at Hawke.

"Grouse all you want but the Aveline I know wouldn't change a thing." Hawke replied with a smile. She picked up a document under her right hand, moving it to her face to get a better look. Hmmm, raiders in Lowtown again. This was something she could easily do for her friend. "Don't worry about this one, Aveline. I'll take care of the problem." Aveline gave her a disapproving look, though underneath she could see the relief. Elyssa could easily handle these things and Aveline didn't have to send extra guards. Plus El made a little extra money on the side. Money never hurt anyone.

"They would have to drag me out of here. I'm sure some are even lining up to try, you included. I haven't had much time to follow you around the city. "Aveline said softly putting her hand on her friend's shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze. Hawke smiled at her before jumping down from the desk and smoothing down her clothes.

"Think nothing of it. Now I must be on my way, I'm supposed to meet Isabela for lunch at the Hanged Man." She stopped in the doorway, turning to look back as she finished her sentence. Aveline's nose scrunched with a slight look of disgust.

"Careful, Hawke, you might catch something from that whore." Hawke let the chuckles escape from her lips as she waved goodbye to Aveline. She made her way down the stairs and passed the Templars who were so ignorant of the mage that was sauntering past them. She exited through the large doors of the Keep only to be greeted by the bright daylight sun. She made it down a few steps before she heard her name being called and spotted Bodahn running up the stairs, his short legs causing him to stumble a time or two before he reached her. He took a moment to catch his breath, his hands clutching at his knees to hold him up.

"Oh Messere I have been looking for you everywhere. If only you humans didn't all look the same. "He took a deep breath and held out a bag of coins to me.

"Well we can't all be short and bearded like you Bodahn." She told the dwarf with a laugh.

"Indeed." He gave her a slightly sour look before drawing her attention back to the bag of coins in his hand. "I've brought you the last of the proceeds from your trip into the deep roads. It seems Messere Varric finally found a buyer."

"Why in Andraste's name did you run all the way here just to give me this?" She questioned the dwarven merchant.

"I didn't want to be responsible for this much money, just having it in my hands for a few moments was making me sweat." He replied frantically before continuing on. "And might I say Messere how nice it is for you to let my boy Sandal stay free of charge?" Elyssa had to give a slight chuckle at this.

"It's no problem Bodahn." She smiled at the dwarf before continuing down the stairs of the keep, Bodahn fast on her heals. "Tell my mother that I shall be home later, I'm meeting a few friends and then doing a task for the Viscount."

"Of course, Messere." He turned off, heading towards her Hightown Mansion while Hawke continued through the Hightown streets and down to Lowtown.

When she entered through the door of the Hanged Man she found Isabela standing at the bar as she normally did.

"You know, you look as if you haven't moved in three years." She joked to the raven haired pirate as she walked up next to her and leaned against the counter. Isabela turned to her and gave her that little smirk.

"It's so that people can find me easily this way." She joked in return. They sat there for a few moments in silence as they waited for their food to arrive. It wasn't much, being a bar and all, but it wasn't bad either.

Elyssa picked at her food as she told Isabela about the Viscount calling on her. For some reason, Isabela was always iffy when it came to talking about the Qunari, like she wanted as little to do with them as possible. Which she didn't understand, the woman was from Rivain whose beliefs followed those of the Qun. She shrugged silently to herself. Isabela was a strange woman.

Hawke pushed herself away from the bar and said her goodbyes to her friend. Varric and Fenris were coming down the stairs as she moved to leave. Well, that was convenient for her now she didn't have to go fetch them.

"Hello boys. Wanna take a trip with me? I'm going to visit the Arishok." She asked the two as they came to stand at the bottom of the stairs. Fenris raised an eyebrow at her before nodding his agreement.

"Of course Hawke, can't let you have all the fun without us." Varric responded in his teasing tone as he patted Bianca on his back.

They left the Hanged man, heading down towards the docks where the Qunari compound was located. The area was quiet, which she attributed to the fact that the giants were a pretty scary bunch to most people which would cause them to steer clear. It was silly really; they weren't going to attack unless provoked.

She and her two friends made their way up the stairs, past the Qunari that was standing guard and through the others that were situated throughout the area. Finally they made it up to a second set of steps and were standing before the Arishok.

He was seated in his normal chair, staring intensely at her. His horns were huge, twice the width of his head, situated above his golden pierced ears. He was an intense man, never letting a smile touch his features.

"Serah Hawke." He spoke in a voice that was no less intimidating than he was.

"Messere." She responded politely.

"When last we met I did not know your name, did not care to. But you have changed your fortune over the year while the Qunari have not. I offer you a courtesy, Hawke. Someone has stolen the formula for the gaatlok. You will want to hunt them." He stared her down as he gave his speech making small chills run up and down her spine.

"Forgive me for asking, but why is this my problem?" She didn't see why she should care if someone had stolen the formula for the explosive.

"The stolen formula was a decoy. It is actually a poison called saar-qamek. It is dangerous to your kind. A small amount could drive you crazy; a large amount could kill thousands." He shrugged it off like he couldn't care less what happened to their kind, which thinking about it he probably couldn't.

"Varric, do you know where we can find Javaris?" She turned and asked her companion. He seemed to think it over for a moment before coming up with an idea.

"The Coterie is selling off shares down in Darktown. I think we might be able to find some information there." Varric answered the woman. She nodded and turned away from the Arishok as she took the stairs planning to leave. His voice made her pause for a second though.

"Panahedan, Hawke. I do not hope you die." His words followed her as she left the compound and headed to Darktown to find answers about Javaris and where he might be located. And since they were going to be in Darktown already, she figured she could stop by and grab Anders for the trip.

* * *

Hawke made her way to Anders clinic while she sent the other two to find word of the Coterie and Javaris. When she entered the clinic she caught the tail end of the conversation between Anders and Isabela.

"Next time you catch one of these diseases I don't want you to come running back to me." Anders stated irritably to the large chested beauty that was standing in front of him giving him a dirty look.

"Isn't that what magic is for." Then she spun on her heal and stormed out of the clinic, shooting Hawke a dirty look before disappearing. Elyssa shook her head at the woman and smiled.

"I don't want to know." She told Anders before he could say anything on what she had just seen. The man sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes closed in thought. "How have you been, Anders?"

"Things just keep getting worse. I had Templars practically on my doorstep the other night." He looked worried, dark marks under his eyes telling of the fact that it had lost him much needed sleep. She hated seeing him like this. It worried her.

"Don't tell me these things. I might have to lock you up." She joked trying to get a smile out of the rebellious mage. Her words did receive a laugh though it didn't make him any happier.

"Sweetheart, I'm not letting anybody lock me up, you included." He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed again before looking back up at her his golden brown eyes staring intently into hers. "The Knight Commander has gone crazy. Even her own people are talking about it. The curfews, the midnight raids on mage's families. Everyone I know forced into hiding so that they won't be made tranquil."

"If they want you they'll have to go through me." She told him stubbornly, but truthfully. She wouldn't let the Templars have him, not unless they killed her first. And she was a pretty hard person to kill.

"You're in just as much danger as I am. That's why I worry that your money and status won't be enough to keep you safe." His eyes seemed to darken for a moment, fear and pain making themselves known. "Everything I've done to control this…I don't care, I would drown us all in blood to keep you safe." His fierce words made her heart pound harshly in her chest. He did care about her. And even though the conversation was a depressing one she felt joy bloom in her chest at his words. Maybe she still had a chance to be with this man.

"Don't you think we should start with flowers first, or jewelry?" She joked charmingly to cover up the feelings that were stirring inside her. They were the wrong words though.

"If that's the kind of man you're looking for then you are in the wrong place. There will be more violence, I know that. If you tie yourself to me, I'll only hurt you." Pain and anguish laced his words, but he was determined to make sure she understood the price she would have to pay if she truly wished to be with him. He couldn't stand the torment if she was only toying with him, nor could he bear it if anything happened to her. She was his light in all this darkness.

"You keep saying that but you haven't yet." She told him as she placed one of her hands on his arm. He turned away from her though, blocking out those knowing blue eyes.

"You know, I never thought I would meet another mage like you, another apostate, so don't tempt me unless you are ready for what that means." He spat out the words through gritted teeth. Elyssa sighed, placing her hand back on his arm, waiting a moment before she spoke.

"I'll let it go for now, I came here to see if you wanted to help me. I need to find a poison before it is unleashed on Kirkwall." She changed the subject, letting the mage off the hook…for now. Anders turned to her his mask now in place and raised an eyebrow in question. Hawke quickly explained everything to him, from her meeting with the Viscount to her meeting with the Arishok. He finally agreed to help her out.

They left the clinic, but didn't have to travel far to find Fenris and Varric. The two were standing near a little area where a woman was announcing that she was selling off the items of Javaris Tintop.

"So, you're selling the assets of Javaris Tintop?" Hawke asked as she stepped up in front of the blonde woman. She noticed her as Barker from her few encounters with the Coterie. You couldn't do much in this city without running into the group every now and again. They weren't always pleasant encounters either.

"Yes I am you're in luck. He had a meager lot but he skipped with dues outstanding so up it goes." Coterie Barker answered.

"Sounds like he's made a few friends, Can one of them point me his way?" Hawke questioned the woman in her charismatic tone. Her father always told her it was easier to catch flies with honey. Barker gave her an intense look, as if measuring her up before nodding.

"If you'd asked me that of anyone else I'd have to kill you but since he owes me too I'll tell you. Reckon you'll find Javaris down in Smuggler's Cut, it opens out into the wilderness." She gave directions on how to find the entrance, and just as Hawke and company were planning to leave she called out. "If you see him tell him I said don't come back."

The four of them traveled down into the pits of Smuggler's Cut where they ran across several giant spiders, raiders, and a couple of corpses. By the time they made it to the other end they were expecting the random attack that awaited them. They exited the cave only to be assaulted by a group of mercenaries. They didn't even give a warning, just jumped at the four. Fenris pulled out his greatsword, lunging at the nearest group, Varric pulled out Bianca and began shooting like a crazy man while Hawke and Anders stood back to back with their staffs out, spells flying left and right to take down their attackers.

Finally all the men and women had fallen and that left only one very scared look Javaris Tintop left in the middle of the dead.

"Calm yourself Javaris, you're not dead yet." She told the shaking dwarf as she walked up to him kicking aside the bodies that laid in her way. His eyes met hers and his look went from terrified to scared and pissed. Why did she seem to have that effect on people? Because seriously, she was an average height petite woman dressed in leather with a staff on her back. Not that scary.

" You!" He shouted, "Granny's Knickers she would hire you. I can't seem to be able to buy a break on discount. You know what? Go ahead! Take my head and pike it back to that sodding elf, I need the rest." Javaris was on a rant, though El had to admit she had no idea what in the hell he was going on about.

"What in blazes are you talking about?" She voiced her thoughts. Crazy dwarf wasn't making any sense. And if he didn't stop shouting at her he was going to regret it.

"You don't know? Then you're tracking for the Qunari? Then that elf did it, she got them after me for nothing. "Hawke seriously wanted to know what elf he kept going on about. She really wished he would start making some sense anytime now. "I'm sitting there minding my own business when this crazy elf comes up to meet and tries to kill me saying how she's going to lay the blame at me feet. So I hire some bodyguards and run. And now you're here. Great." He sneered at her shooting her yet another dirty look. This dwarf was really getting on her nerve.

"So far all I see is you." She pointed out to him.

"Leaving the other person behind is usually the first step in running away. Sorry if that's an inconvenience for you." There he went insulting her and shooting her yet another dirty look."I had a man follow her. I just want to get out of here. With my dead guards. Thanks for that." Well they shouldn't have attacked her then they wouldn't be dead. She shrugged.

"You and I are done, Javaris." She informed him. He of course was happy to hear this.

"Good and Good. Now I have a bunch of equipment to hall back." He turned away from her and started to storm away, muttering under his breath. Unfortunately he wasn't quiet enough. "Sodding dog lord can go suck a rudder…" He never finished his sentence, just fell over dead with Hawke's knife sticking out of the back of his head. She turned to look at her companions who were all shaking their heads at her.

"He was bothering me." She said by way of explanation, grabbing her knife from the man's head and leaving the area.

She took his information which led her to a side alley down in Lowtown. She knew she was in the right place by the guard that was standing there warning people away.

"All of you, I can't fight the damned air. If you want to live stay out of here." Guardsman Marcon shouted to the people who had gathered, curious as to what was taking place in the streets.

"Yes, stay out. Now out of my way." She declared as she started to walk past the guardsman. He stopped her though, noticing who she as before she could get pass. Great, just great.

"Messere Hawke, there was a cloud that drove people crazy and now a mist that's killing people. All I can do is warn people. If someone like you dies on my watch I'm right stuffed." He pleaded with her hoping to keep her from venturing into the street of death. He failed.

"Right. Well, hold your breath." She told him, and then removed his arm, strolling past with her companions right behind her.

"But…shit." Were the last words she heard from him before she entered the street filled with poison. She threw up her magic, hoping it would shield her and her friends from the worst of the poison as they tried to find a way to stop the spill. She found a steel latch lying on the ground which she attached to one of the canisters, closing it.

Mercenaries started spilling onto the streets, each of them already going crazy from the poisonous fumes that filled the area. They began attacking them. Each time they thought that they had rid themselves of the pests they were attacked by another group. Elyssa had no idea where they were all coming from. She dodged the blade of one man as she attached a steel latch to another canister and closed it while shooting a burst of icy magic at another.

She dodged men and women alike as they ran at her, blades and shields flying in every direction. A glint of silver caught her attention and she swung low to sweep up another latch. She turned with it in her hand searching for another container. As she ran for the canister she shot out a bolt of magic, trying to knock a two bladed man out of her way. She wasn't fast enough though and one of the blades kissed her side.

Burning pain shot up from the spot, making her hiss in frustration as she clenched her hand over the wound, trying to keep t he blood in. She pulled herself together, fixing the latch onto the third canister as she searched quickly for the fourth. Her side screamed in protest as she ran for the next latch, throwing up a wall of flame to stop her assailants. She scooped up the last latch, sprinting for the remaining container and quickly latched it shut, breathing a sigh of relief. It was quickly lost though when she caught sight of a crazed female elf.

Her blonde hair was pulled away from her face and her green eyes were shooting left and right in a crazed manner. Her veins were inching up her face, black vines telling of the poison that was taking over her body. This woman didn't have much time to live. She stopped at the top of the steps, her gaze catching sight of Hawke and a flash of fear crossed her eyes.

"So your fault I presume." Hawke managed it hiss out between her clenched teeth. She was amazed at how calm she sounded, because she certainly didn't feel it.

"Is that…Serah Hawke?" The female elf sounded amazed at her discovery. "You have enemies. I'm glad it's you really. These poor people; you are a much better target." She let out a crazed laugh.

"So, care to explain your particular brand of crazy?" Hawke questioned the woman hoping to get any information out of her to explain why this had happened. The elf didn't disappoint.

"The Qunari steal my people, by brothers and sisters leave for the Qun to find a purpose. So I decided to get help from your people. We were going to bring this down on the Qunari, make them hated. But this…this is all wrong." Regret flashed through her insanity for a second showing that she hadn't meant for this to happen, but Hawke couldn't feel sorry for this woman.

"You were going to kill people anyways…that's not funny at all." Elyssa shook her head sadly. So many innocents killed because of these stupid people.

"It can still work; they are hidden in your city. They will ignite the masses, but me, I'm finished. I just need a few more bodies." And then she and her men attacked. Hawke turned to fend them off, throwing a fireball across the way, its flames catching three men on fire. She twisted out of the way of the giant sword that was being swung at her head, dancing to the side and throwing out a freezing spell to hit the elf. Her body froze, the sword stopped on its decent. That had almost taken her head off. Hawke shook her head, clearing her thoughts before spinning her staff and bringing it down across the woman, shattering her body.

The fight was over. She turned from the scene, making her way up the steps and away from the back alley street that had seen so many deaths. The Arishok needed to know what had happened. She just hoped it wouldn't make things worse.

The Arishok was in his place, face in his hand as he contemplated the information she had just given him.

"So I was wrong about our thief." He spoke up.

"You'll get used to it." She replied in her derisive voice mocking him. Really she should mock the giant, but she just couldn't help it, it was part of her nature.

"They say we were careless in our trap, but even without the poison there would have been death. The elf was insistent upon laying the blame at our feet." A look of disgust crossed his features. "I admire conviction with a focus but your kind are truly committed to weakness."

"Why aren't you more concerned about her supporters?" Hawke was curious to know.

"They fight from the shadows because they cannot stand against me. But it does not matter for I am not here to fight. I am here to satisfy the demand of the Qun. No ship will come to return us to Par Vollen until then. I am stuck here." He seemed a little bit angry to Hawke, which she could kind of understand, but what she didn't get was why they hadn't left yet.

"You could have built a ship by now you know." She stated her thoughts hoping they wouldn't get her killed. The pain in her side flared up as if telling her that now was not the best time for a fight.

"It is not the ship that is the problem. Filth has stolen from us. Fixing your mess is not the demand of the Qun. You should all be grateful!" His last words were shouted loudly in anger, even his men were all looking a little weary at their Arishok. He sat back in his chair, taking a deep breath as everyone stood there in silence. Finally he spoke. "Thank you human, now leave." Hawke new when to turn tail and run, and now was one of those times so she got out of there as fast as she could.

She didn't make it far though before the pain in her side had her knees collapsing from under her. She gave a soft cry, bracing her arms to protect her from the ground but she never hit. Anders held her in his arms, his face a mask of worry when his hand came away bloody.

"You fool, why didn't you say anything earlier?" He demanded of her as he moved them to the stairs and sat her upon them. He didn't give her time to answer as he used his knife to gently cut away the fabric to give him a better look at the wound.

"We were busy." Elyssa answered by way of explanation, wincing when his hands came in contact with her skin. His fingers were gentle as they examined her wound, prodding softly here and there to take in the damage. She watched as his hands glowed a soft blue and her skin began to knit back together. He looked up at her then and her breath caught at the look in his eyes.

"You need to be more careful." He told her before looking away. He stood, dusting off his pants before reaching out his hands to help her stand. Her legs were still a little wobbly so she leaned on him for strength as they made their way to the Viscount's Keep.

* * *

"Years of nice quiet anxiety gone. Along with a whole street." The Viscount stressed as he rubbed his hand over his eyes as if hoping that when he next opened them it would all be gone. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't about to happen.

"An accident on purpose no doubt." She told the stressed older man. He looked back at her with such sadness in his eyes that she felt sorry for him. She was glad though that it wasn't her in his shoes.

"The scheme of a mad elf." Viscount Dumar shook his head. "And the Arishok, I suspected he had no plan to leave, I didn't know it was just as annoying for him." A small smile tugged at his lips.

"You could give him gold and he would complain it was heavy." Hawke joked trying to lighten the heavy mood that had fallen across the room and city.

"And it's about to get worse." Oh she really hated when he said that. Hawke wondered if she could sneak out of the room before he told her what else had happened. But sadly it wasn't meant to be. "A Qunari delegate paid me a visit. It was pleasant, only problem was they left my room but never left the keep." He rubbed his hand over his tired eyes again. "Talk to Seneschal Bran, he'll tell you why only you can do this."

Elyssa nodded to the older man before turning and leaving the room. She found the red haired seneschal standing outside the rooms, a scowl set across his features.

"Do you have information on the missing delegates?" She asked him politely hoping to get her information and go without a confrontation, it was not meant to be.

"I told the Viscount that we shouldn't involve you in this, but he wouldn't listen to me." The man spat as he shot her a dirty look. She'd had enough, she was tired, achy and she just wanted to get this done with and go home to a nice bath and a round of flirting with Anders.

"Look do you have information or not?" She asked him angrily.

"A lot of our recruits have failed to report in. You should look for one of them. Though where you would find a man welling to sell his sword and honor I don't know." He turned away from them turning his nose up into the air. Stupid man.

"The Hanged Man." Varric spoke up.

"Hanged Man." Fenris replied right after the dwarf.

"Most definitely." Anders said bringing up the rear. This brought a little snort and roll of eyes from Seneschal Bran.

"Well it seems you know where to start then. Good day." He dismissed them. Hawke just shook her head at the man, hooked her arm into that of her fellow mage's and left the keep.

They found Orwald the Braggart standing at the bar. He was older, scraggily looking and drunk. Well, Hawke thought to herself, at least this will be easy. She made her way to the man and crowded his space hoping to make him uncomfortable.

"Back up now, I know important people." The drunk told her without even looking her way.

"Lot of coin for this place." Anders spoke up as he took his place next to Hawke, leaning against the bar at her side.

"Yep, and all I had to do was turn my head." Orwald was really proud of himself at this feat. She couldn't understand some of the people in this town.

"You know, I'd like to be introduced to your benefactor. I like gold too." Hawke mocked the man as she slowly edged around to his side. Orwald didn't like this though and called up a fight with his friends. She didn't give him a chance to do much damage. Elyssa swung her staff around, sweeping it under his legs and knocking him face first into the floor and then brought it down hard across his back. The sniveling fool actually started to cry and beg her not to kill him.

After getting information from him about a Templar being the culprit she decided that she would take a trip to the Chantry and talk to the Grand Cleric about the use of her seal. She didn't get the chance to talk to her Grace though when she was stopped by a face from her past.

"Serah Hawke."

"Sister Petrice." Hawke nodded her head at the woman, a small mocking smile at the corner of her lips as she looked her over.

"Mother Petrice. Time has changed us both." Oh how Hawke burned with fury when she saw this woman, especially with that degrading tone she always seemed to speak in.

"Funny how you and Qunari problems always seem to go hand and hand." Elyssa lifted an eyebrow, daring the woman to contradict her. She of course didn't.

"And you always seem to defend those demons." She spat venomously. Oh, the kitten had claws. Speaking of kittens, she wondered if the cat in the Alienage had given birth yet. She shook her head, trying to get her thoughts back on track. She really had to stop doing that.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here to see the Grand Cleric, and it seems a Templar is using her seal without permission." Hawke explained to the woman and by Petrice's pause she knew the woman knew something. "A pause that says you knew, but does her grace?" She said with a smirk.

"Her Grace trusts us to do what is needed." Mother Petrice said hatefully, fury evident in her eyes. But Hawke knew how to play this game.

"That's okay, you can't always be here. I'll get to talk to her eventually." She let a cocky smile touch her lips. Petrice may not like it, but she had won this little match.

"Stubborn…fine Serah Hawke, I will give you the name of the templar." Petrice let out through her gritted teeth. Oh victory was sweet.

"And his relationship to you?"

"He is my old bodyguard, Ser Varnell. He has become too rebellious as of late and will serve better as a Martyr." Hawke didn't want to give them a martyr but she also didn't want to allow them to win. So she nodded and took the information from the woman.

"That's a set up obviously." Varric spoke up after the woman had left.

"She is a poor conspirator." Fenris agreed. Anders though remained silent, looking deep in thought as they conversed.

"It's her game, for the moment." Hawke told them before turning and leaving the chantry. She needed to find Ser Varnell before anything worse could happen.

Of course she wasn't able to find him in time. When she arrived the Qunari had already been tied up before the mob. Varnell slit their throats and her and her three friends had to fight off the mob of angry people. It was a mess. When it was all over, and the Viscount had come to see over the damage she took a look around and felt a moment of sadness. All these people giving away their lives because they didn't want the Qunari here. Would they never be able to live in peace? Wishful thinking on her part.

That night, as she lay in her bed she couldn't help but wonder what the future was going to bring.


	7. Chapter Seven: Dissent

**Disclaimer:** Once again, things still haven't changed. I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Yay! Anders/Hawke smut time. **Warning: **If you are under the age of 18 then be warned that slightly graphic sex is mentioned. Enjoy!

This chapter is for my loyal reviewers Raven Jadewolf and Padme4000. Thanks, you're the reason I continue on with this story. =D

**Chapter Seven: Dissent**

Hawke groaned as another step caused her to bump her arm against Sebastian's back. The Starkhaven prince was doing his best to help hold her up while they walked, trying carefully not to jar her in any way. His arm was latched tightly around her waist, helping her to keep her weight off her right leg but he couldn't stop that pain that she felt when her arm bumped against something.

"Do you think we can rest for a moment, Sebastian?" She asked the young prince, who nodded and helped her get situated upon a large rock. She ripped the sleeve of her robe off, revealing the swollen red blistered skin below it. She winced at the sight, raising her left hand and running a slight freezing spell down the arm, hoping to cool the burn. It would only last for a few moments before the heat in her arm melted the ice, but it would give her a few minutes of relief. "Ok, I'm ready to go again."

Sebastian helped her back to her feet, wrapping his left arm around her waist as he hoisted her right over his shoulders. They continued moving, Varric taking up the rear to make sure no one was able to sneak up on them. It was just the three of them trying to get back to Kirkwall, back to Darktown where Anders would be able to heal her. She really should take a few lessons from the mage; learn some healing magic so that she wouldn't always have to rely on him.

Hawke shook her head, she knew she should have brought Anders along for this trip, they had been dealing with a known Tevinter Magister after all. And then to have Fenris disappear afterwards. It normally wouldn't be a problem, but with her in no shape to fight, and Sebastian having to use his arms to help keep her up, that left only Varric to protect them, not that he and Bianca couldn't do the job.

She was shaken from her thoughts as her leg caught on a rock, jolting her leg and causing horrendous amounts of pain to shoot up her calf. Hawke cried out as her legs gave away bracing her arms to keep her face from kissing the stone. Sebastian's arms stopped her though as he swept her up into them and held her to his chest.

"Careful, Hawke." He spoke in his flowing accent. He held her tight against him as he jumped from the small ledge onto the next, making his way down Sundermount to Kirkwall. Varric took a little longer to catch up, his short legs making things harder for him.

"We need to get her to Blondie." The dwarf announced as he caught sight of the young mage's pained face. Her face had gone pale, her eyes shut in pain and her teeth clinched together to keep from crying out again.

"I know, Varric." Sebastian replied in a clipped tone. And nothing else was said as they made their way quickly back to Kirkwall.

Anders glanced up from his work as the door to his clinic opened revealing Varric and Sebastian, who held his Hawke in his arms. For a second, he flashed blue with anger before calming himself, knowing that his friends hadn't had anything to do with her being hurt. Or at least he hoped not. He motioned them over, quickly clearing off a spot for the armor clad man to lay the bloodied mage.

He looked her over carefully, moving his hands gently over her body to gauge the damage that had been dealt. He glanced at her face, noticing her eyes were now open, so blue and trusting. It made him pause for a moment before giving her a small smile and he set to work.

"What were you doing, Elyssa? Wrestling with ogres again?" He asked in a teasing manner as he ripped the fabric over her leg. It wound was bleeding, the area around it red and puffy. From the size of it he figured it to be from an arrow, having been removed by either her or one of their companions. He let his hands rest over the spot and sent out a wave of healing magic that had her skin knitting itself back together in seconds.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips causing Anders to smile happily. He moved on to the next wound, another arrow hole that had gone through her right shoulder, luckily it hadn't lodged in any bone, that would have made things tricky. He healed this one as well, moving her arm carefully to make sure all the tendons had fitted back together correctly. And finally he let himself look over her right arm. It had been burnt, and from the look of it, it had been a pretty hot flame to do this amount of damage. Her arm was red and blistered from fingertip to elbow and when he set his hand on her arm it burnt him.

"Rage demon." She whispered as his fingers grazed softly over her burnt skin in what she could only call a loving manner. He glanced up quickly, his brown eyes catching her blue ones and in them she could see the regret that he felt for not being there for her. It touched her deeply, knowing that no matter how much he fought it, this man did feel something for her.

"Hope you showed it who's boss." He smiled and ran his hand slowly down her arm, leaving a trail of soft tanned skin behind. Finally he reached her fingers, healing them and she was back to being as good as new.

"Thank you." She said to him as she sat up, rubbing the fingers of her left hand across her right arm. "Oh that reminds me, I brought you something." She searched in her pockets trying to find the amulet that she had found back in Hadriana's stuff. "It's shiny and subversive so I thought you'd like it."

"You brought me a gift? What is it?" She placed the amulet into the outstretched hand of the pleased apostate. Well he was pleased until he finally caught sight of his gift. "It's a Tevinter Chantry Amulet!" He panicked. "Do you want me to get executed? It's sacrilege to wear these in any land under the Divine." Of course she knew that but he was already a rebellious apostate fighting the rule of the chantry already, why should he be worried about an amulet.

"They condemned their chantry for freeing its mages. I thought you could relate." She smiled hoping that he would realize she truly meant it as a gift and not something worse.

"In the circle they made it sound like the void itself. The Black Divine stalking Thedas, making it unsafe for kittens and virgins." Anders said in wonder as he fixated on the amulet in his hands, a small smile starting to curl upon his lips.

"I haven't noticed too many of those in Kirkwall lately." Hawke teased him.

"And less each day. Thank you Hawke, I shall treasure it, and wear it under my clothes." He smiled up at her and placed a soft kiss upon her cheek. She felt her skin tingle where his lips brushed it and she couldn't help but wish that he would move his lips a little to the side to meet hers. But of course he didn't, though he did let his lips linger for a few seconds.

"Do you think you can walk me home? " She asked of her fellow apostate who agreed. He helped her to her feet and together they made the trip from Darktown to Hightown. He left her standing at her door with the imprint of his lips on her forehead as he turned and disappeared into the shadows. She shook her head, smiling a little and made her way inside to find Fenris sitting on one of the benches. He apologized for his earlier actions, saying that he wasn't in his right mind. But she didn't really care, she wasn't in the mood to deal with him and so she sent him on his way and made her way upstairs to her comfortable bed.

Elyssa woke up the next morning happy and content. She dressed herself in an outfit similar to her black mercenary robes and made her way out the door, Saint happily at her side. She found herself happily skipping to Darktown, yes skipping, as she thought of seeing her dear rebellious apostate. If only she had known the mood he was going to be in before she had gotten there.

"Have you noticed how many Tranquil are in the Gallows Courtyard lately?" He began as soon as he caught sight of her. She could see the anger that was etched into his face and braced herself for what was to come. "And don't tell me I'm just sensitive to it. Each day there's a new Tranquil selling their damned wares. Good mages too, people I know passed their Harrowing."

"Are you imagining some sinister plot to turn all the mages Tranquil?" Hawke teased him in a soft voice. It couldn't be that bad…could it?

"I'm not imagining it." He all but shouted, blue veins starting to stand out in his skin. "The Templars are working on a deliberate plan to turn every mages in Kirkwall in the next three years." His eyes burned in silent fury.

"I can't imagine them being so heartless." She tried to sooth, she knew that some of the Templars weren't that bad, and would stand out against such an act.

"They're worse." He took a deep breath to settle himself. "I've been talking to some people who've been helping mages. It's all the work of a templar named Ser Alrik. I've had a run in with him myself. He's the one who did the ritual on Karl. Nasty piece of work. Likes to make mages beg."

"Don't Templars have anything better to do besides torturing mages?" She sighed internally to herself. She couldn't understand why people hated mages so much. Sure they could cast magic, but that didn't mean that they could do more harm than a man with a sword.

"No." He leaned in close to her, so close that she could feel his breath against her neck. "I've been working with a group of secret mage underground. They know of a secret way in through Darktown. Come with me tonight please. Help me find evidence of Ser Alrik's Tranquil Solution." The look he gave her was so full of pain and hope, begging her to help him.

"I wouldn't let you face this alone." And she wouldn't. There was no way she was going to send this man against a group of Templars by himself. She wouldn't let them have him, not as long as she was around to stop them.

"You are the one bright light in Kirkwall. I've always been afraid of being made Tranquil. Now more than ever. "He hugged her tightly. She stayed with him throughout the day, helping with patients who came along, learning a couple of healing spells that she knew would come in handy in the future. And then night fell and they headed for the secret entrance with Merrill and Varric as back up.

She was sure that none of them were prepared for the scene that they would stumble upon. A young mage girl was trapped, backed into a corner by a group of Templars and she seemed to be begging for her life.

"That's a lie!" The young girl cried as she frantically searched for any opening to run. "I just wanted to see my mother, no one told her where they were taking me." She was in tears as she looked up at the bald headed older man.

"So you admit your attempted escape. You know what we do to little mage girls who to the line around here?" The lead templar mocked the young girl as he advanced on her with a cruel look in his eye.

"No!" She collapsed to her knees. "Please don't make me Tranquil. I'll do anything." She begged on her knees as tears streamed down her face, hoping, praying to make it through this alive.

"That's right, you'll do anything I say once you're Tranquil." The man sneered; Hawke had to guess that this was the infamous Ser Alrik. She figured now was a good time as any to step in.

"You know the Chantry frowns on Templars who take personal advantage of their charges." She said sarcastically in her charming voice as she stepped forward with her staff posed.

"Who's this?" He demanded to know.

"It's the Divine, come all the way from Orlais to tell you what an ass you are." Varric joked from Hawke's side as he pulled out Bianca and readied her for fighting. Anders though wasn't in the mood to be playful, for Justice had taken over.

"You fiends will never touch a mage again!" He shouted as he glowed blue, his staff already flying as he casted spell after spell upon the Templars. Hawke stepped forward, taking her place in front of the young child as she cast out spells, burning the Templars and freezing them, even taking off ones head when he got too close to her staff. And within moments they all lay dead at her feet.

"They will die!" Justice yelled as he stood over the bodies of the fallen Templars, his face twisted in hate. "I will have every last Templar head for these abuses!"

"We'll kill them all, I promise." She soothed, laying her hand upon his arm hoping to calm him before he did anything foolish.

"Every one of them will feel Justice's burn!" When he yelled this blue flashed even brighter from his skin, scaring the young child who was kneeling near his feet.

"Get away from me, Demon!" She cried. Oh poor thing, that was the wrong thing to say, Hawke thought to herself as she closed her eyes for a moment. Justice stormed to the child, getting into her face so that he could yell at her.

"I am no demon! Are you one of them that you would call me such?" He demanded of her. Oh, Hawke thought, this is going to be bad.

"Anders, that girl is a mage. We rescued her from being made Tranquil." She tried to reason with him, hoping to bring forward the man and not the spirit.

"I can feel their hold on her!"

"Don't turn on her now, Anders." She tried to keep his attention from the girl who was begging him not to hurt her, well at least the child had realized her foolishness. Justice turned from her, raising his staff against the girl making Hawke want to close her eyes, but she couldn't. Just when she thought the worse was going to happen, Anders fought for control. His eyes were filled with horror at what he had almost done, and scared he took off running.

Hawke let him go, knowing that she could catch up to him soon but first she needed to take care of the child in front of her. She sent the girl home to her parents, telling her to get as far away from Kirkwall as she could before heading back to Darktown and the mage she would have to rescue from his own self-loathing.

She found him bent over a chest, going through some papers and muttering to himself.

"Trash, trash, keep, trash, trash." He tossed papers to onside, then another. "Won't be needing that anymore." He threw away another set.

"Throwing everything away isn't going to make you feel better." She said as she stood above him startling the mage on the ground. He quickly stood up and shot her a sour look.

"Should I feel better? You were the only thing that kept me from murdering an innocent girl." A tear fell from his closed eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation, pulling on it. "It's all gone wrong, Justice and I, we're a monster, same as any abomination." She couldn't let him think that, he was too kind to be one of those monsters.

"You were out of control." She agreed with him. "But even then you heard what I was saying." She rested her hand upon his shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze.

"You have too much faith in me. " He closed his eyes and sighed. "How can I fight for the freedom of mages when I am the example of the worst that freedom brings?" His voice was anguished and she could feel her heart breaking at the sound.

"Mages are dangerous." Heck she was proof of that. "That's why this has been so hard. Make yourself an example that it can be controlled." She wanted him to have his faith, it was what made him Anders.

"But what if he turns on a patient? Will he…will I…resist? Or will I loose his fury?" He questioned of her.

"We got rid of Ser Alrik right? Meredith will look downright easy compared to him." She wanted to get him away from his self destructive path.

"Did you find anything on him?" He looked hopeful in that moment so Hawke handed him the papers she had found on the dead templar.

"The Divine denied it, Meredith denied it. Maybe I should go speak with the Grand Cleric." He sounded so amazed at the idea that these people didn't want all mages made Tranquil. At least at the moment. She left him to his thoughts, wondering through Darktown to find Tomwise, she needed to buy a couple of poisons. When she made it back he was kneeling on the ground putting out what looked suspiciously like a bowl of milk.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Putting out milk. I miss having a cat around. I think all the refugees have scared them away, or eaten them." His faced twisted in disgust at the last thought, not that she blamed him. "You know Hawke, I wanted to thank you for all the support you have given me, especially in my fight to help free mages." He smiled at her. "I'm thinking of getting all the mages to rise up in Kirkwall."

"Oh I love it when you go all hot revolutionary rebel on me." She teased with a grin and a wink as she stared up at him.

"I am only a man Hawke, you shouldn't tease me so." He told her with a look of pain, though she could see the desire burning behind his eyes.

"How much would it take before I drive you insane?" She said running a finger down his arm. This caused him to snap and he lunged at her, drawing her tightly into his arms as he ravaged her mouth. He held her close, panting as his forehead rested against hers.

"I have tried to deny this, but I can't. I will come to you tonight, if your door is open. If it is closed then I will know that you have finally seen reason." Then he pushed her away and stormed off. She stood there for a moment, bringing her fingers to her stinging lips. She smiled happily and set off for home, waiting for tonight to come.

Hawke stood in front of the fire wrapped in her red silk robe as she waited for the rebellious mage to show. Soon her door opened and there he stood in all his glory and for a moment her heart stopped for she had never thought this would happen.

"You're here. I wasn't sure you'd come." She whispered as she moved forward to meet him, resting her hands on his shoulders and staring up into his face.

"Justice doesn't approve of my obsession with you, he thinks you are a distraction." He brought his face in close to hers and kissed her softly on the lips. "It is one of the few things in which he and I disagree."

"If you hadn't come, I'd be out there looking for you." She confessed as she rubbed her thumb against his cheek.

"Are you sure you want me here? I thought you and Fenris…or did the beast finally turn on you?" He spat the last words in hate.

"Fenris is gone, there is nothing more between us." She answered honestly.

"I am sorry that he hurt you, but I am not sorry that he led you to me." He paused, kissing her forehead. "When I was in the circle, love was only a game. It gave the Templars too much power if there was something you couldn't stand to lose. It would kill me to lose you." Anders said looking away from her.

"You aren't going to lose me." Hawke reassured as she hugged him close, laying her head in the crook of his neck.

"No Mage I know has ever dared to fall in love. This is the rule I will most cherish breaking." Anders replied before lifting up her chin and pulling her into a deep kiss. Their lips met again and again as they kissed, passion burning in them both. Tongues fought for dominance wanting to explore the others mouth. Hawke finally broke away, taking Anders by the hand, and lead him to the bed. She lay back on it and Anders followed, leaning over her as he kissed her again.

Anders slowly shed Hawke of unwanted clothing until the woman lay under him naked, each inch of her glorious tanned skin bare to his sight. He dipped his head, tasting her skin as he ran his hands up her sides. He trailed kisses from her neck, to her collarbone and down to her round breasts which were full and ripe. He took one nipple into his mouth, nipping softly and eliciting a moan from Hawke.

She squirmed under him as he sucked and tweaked both her nipples, torturing them until they stood erect. Her hands roamed his body, pulling at his robes and belt trying to remove them. When she grunted in frustration he laughed and eased up, deciding to help his frustrated beauty. He stood up from the bed, undoing his belt and letting it drop. Next he untied his robes, letting them slide off his shoulders until they too fell to the floor. Hawke sat up in bed, watching him like…well like a hawk as he stripped.

He was naked from the waist up and Hawke couldn't think of a more gorgeous sight. His skin was taut around his muscles showing off his physique. His shoulders were wide and narrowed into a perfect waist. His abdomen looked as if it had been carved out of granite, each ab was perfectly sculpted but not overly so. And then, he stepped out of his boots and dropped his pants causing her breath to catch in her throat.

He was the most perfect man she had ever seen and at this moment he was all hers. She crawled backwards on the bed and motioned him to come forward. He did his expression hungry as he advanced on her like a predator after his prey. He crawled over her, grabbing her hips and pulling them hard against him. He slid inside easily, her tight wet sheathe incasing him and as he rocked his hips, bringing them to the precipice he knew no greater joy than at the moment she called out his name in pleasure.

He lay there, still trapped inside her with her legs locked around his waist. He laid gentle kisses across her temple and face as he tried to catch his breath. Maker, she was amazing.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. "I've been holding back from saying that. You shouldn't be tied down to some fugitive, but I don't ever want to leave."

"Anders...I'm an apostate to, my life has been anything but normal. You are the only person that makes me feel normal." she said looking up at him, "Don't ever leave."

"Do you mean that? Would you have me here? Living with you? Would you tell the world, the Knight-Commander that you love an Apostate and will stand beside him?" His expression was one of complete and utter joy.

"I want you right here until the day we die."

**There! I finally got in my smut chapter. I'm so excited. Please Review. **

**Raven: **Yeah I know I miss the old Anders too. I was so excited when I learned he was in this game.

**Padme4000: **Thank you!


	8. Chapter Eight: All That Remains

**Disclaimer: **And yet nothing changes…I still own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Well here's another chapter…hope you all like it. Thanks for the great reviews =D

**Chapter Eight: All that Remains**

The morning light pierced through her bedroom window causing Elyssa to stir. She tried to roll over and block the sun but a strong arm held her in place. She blinked her eyes open, scowling at the sun before turning her head to catch sight of her lover. He was lying on his side, facing her, with his arm thrown over her stomach and his head nestled into the crook of her neck. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping that she almost hated waking him up.

She ran her left hand lovingly over his face causing him to stir. He blinked open his brown eyes, giving her such a loving look before kissing her shoulder and snuggling back into her. Was he seriously trying to go back to sleep? Of course he was, after three months of living with him she should know by now that force was the only thing that was going to move him from this bed.

She rolled out of from under his arm, picked up her pillow and smacked him with it. Anders groaned, opening one eye to give her a glare as she lifted the pillow above her head again. He caught it on when she tried to hit him again, yanking it out of her hands and stuffing it under his head. He shot her a smug grin before closing his eyes again.

"Oh you're asking for it." She muttered under her breath as she moved about the room. She caught sight of the water bin, and for a moment she was tempted to dump it on his head but decided she didn't want a wet bed. She stood there staring at the bed, tapping her foot with a finger on her chin in thought. What could she do to get the mage up? A light went off in her head as she came up with a devious plan.

She sauntered slowly back to the bed, sliding one leg and then the other onto it as she slowly crawled over the form of her slumbering lover. She ran her hands slowly, softly, up his legs as she moved between them, planting kisses wherever her fingers touched. She nipped at his inner thigh, hearing a slight groan escape from his mouth though he didn't move an inch.

She moved up, skipping over the area that was beginning to wake and attacked his stomach. She ran her tongue over his naval, and each of his defined muscles. And then she caught sight of his nipples, latching on to one with her teeth, nipping, licking, sucking until Anders groaned in defeat. He started to reach for her and at the last moment she launched herself from the bed laughing as she skipped across the floor.

"Elyssa…" Anders groaned as he sat up in bed, his member pressing against his stomach. Oh well…she had wanted him awake and now she got it. He stood up, cracked his neck and then stalked after her with a very predatory look in his eyes. Elyssa giggled silently to herself as she stretched leisurely to tease him. He growled and lunged for her and at the last minute she rolled out of the way and danced to the other side of the room putting the bed between them.

"Too slow Anders." She teased the very turned on mage as he spun and pursued her. She waited until he reached her and made for another lunge before she tried to scurry across the bed, but she was to slow. Anders caught her ankle, and yanked, pulling her back across the bed towards him. She half heartedly attempted to break free, wiggling underneath him as he hovered over her. He paid her no head though, spreading her legs apart and pushing in.

She moaned as he filled her, arching her back to take as much as she could. His mouth latched onto her nipple, causing another moan to escape her before pulling out until just the head was in and then shoving himself back inside in one thrust. Anders drew her legs over his shoulders, leaning in to her so that he had better access to both her breasts and her wet entrance.

In just moments Hawke was screaming his name as she clenched around him, her nails scoring his back as she climaxed. The sound was so sweet, and the feel of her clenching around him was enough to make him come, moaning her name into her neck. They both lay there like that for a few moments, catching their breaths before Anders kissed her forehead and pulled himself out.

He helped his lover off the bed, kissing her mouth this time, before moving to the other side of the room. He cleaned himself off and pulled on a pair of clean pants. He turned in time to see Elyssa shaking her head at him with a smile.

"What?" He asked innocently of the woman.

"You and your need to not wear your small clothes." She giggled behind her hand.

"It's part of my rebellion." He answered flashing her a cocky grin before pulling on his robes, gloves and boots. He brushed out his blonde hair and pulled it back from his face. Hawke laughed again before moving to the wash bin. She cleaned herself off, dressed and applied the dark liner around her blue eyes. She stared into the mirror, her brush in hand as she looked at herself. Her hair had grown in the last couple of months, flowing past her shoulders in soft black waves. She brushed it out, pulling it back at the nape of her neck before appraising herself.

As she stood back from the mirror, giving herself a full look she realized that her robes were fitting tightly. She pulled on the sides to tighten it against her stomach before looking in the glass again. She closed her eyes, rubbed them then opened them back up and checked again to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Nope, she wasn't. There, outlined clearly by the tightened material was a small bump protruding from her stomach. It wasn't very big, could easily be contributed to fat, but in the back of her mind she had doubts.

She had been moody lately, snapping at people for the silliest of things. She had been extremely ravenous for the last month or so, eating almost anything she could get her hands on. And every time she smelled something foul she had the overwhelming urge to lose her stomach. She told herself she would go to visit a healer soon, one who wasn't her lover and wouldn't overreact.

She grabbed her stave and headed downstairs, Anders right on her heals. She didn't get far though. Gamlen was standing at the bottom of the stairs arguing with poor Sandal who could understand what he was getting yelled at for.

"Enchantment?" The boy asked of the older man with a scared look on his face.

"Not enchantment you fool. Leandra. Leee- an-dra." Gamlen shouted into the young dwarf's face. Hawke figured now would be a good time to step in.

"Stop shouting at him uncle, he isn't going to answer you." She folded her arms over her chest and shot her uncle an annoyed look. "Now what are you doing here causing trouble?"

"Is your mother feeling well?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"How should I know, I just came downstairs." She shrugged at the man. "Besides, isn't she supposed to be visiting with you today?"

"She never showed up." The man looked scared though Hawke didn't know why; her mother could have just taken a detour or something.

"Maybe she's with her suitor." Bodahn suggested from his post near the corner. Wait a moment…her mother had a suitor? Shouldn't she know something about this?

"Suitor?" She asked, confusion written clearly on her features.

"Yes, white lilies arrived for her this morning." White lilies, white lilies, why did that sound so familiar. She thought on it deeply before the information finally pushed itself to the front of her mind. Oh no.

"I know something about that…" She softly mentioned drawing the attention of everyone in the room, though she could see Anders mind already drawing upon the same conclusion.

"Well girl don't keep us waiting. What is it?" Gamlen demanded harshly.

"There's a killer in Kirkwall, he sends white lilies to his victims before he abducts them." She really hoped this was just a coincidence but by the tightening in her stomach she knew that it wasn't.

"Maybe she just took another path…I should head home to make sure she isn't there." Gamlen's face had lost its color as he fought with his denial.

"Keeping positive thoughts helps. I'll go look for mother and see if Aveline can get her guards to help." Hawke turned to her fellow apostate. "Are you coming with me?"

"Of course my love." Anders answered. Hawke nodded, calling for Saint to follow and the two left with the dog following behind them. They traveled to the Keep to warn Aveline and ask for her help before traveling to gather Varric and Fenris, though Hawke didn't like to travel with the elf and mage together. It couldn't be helped.

And then she remembered a certain blood mage that she had let go not too long ago. She mentioned this idea to Anders, who didn't look all too pleased but went along with it and soon the four plus one dog were heading to Darktown.

"Gascard DuPuis." Hawke spoke from behind said blood mage, telling him of their arrival. He quickly turned around, shooting a quick look before focusing on her.

"Oh Hawke. Did you gather any more information?" He asked of her. She didn't know why but when this man talked in his thick Orlesian accent it made her skin crawl. Maybe she should have killed him when she had the chance.

"In a manner of speaking. Do you still have Alessa's blood? I need you to find her, the killer took my mother." She said bluntly as she glared at him. If he couldn't help her then he was better off dead, she wasn't in the mood to play games today.

"Of course. I will use my blood magic and if any part of Alessa is still in this realm I shall find her." He pulled out a knife, slicing into the skin of his arm and as the blood started to flow it flared up, surrounding him in a whirlwind as he summoned his magic. In seconds he was kneeling on the ground gasping for air.

Hawk rolled her eyes at the man before moving to help him up. "Well?" She questioned as she got him to his feet.

"I know where she is. Come I can take us there." The group followed him to Lowtown and as they started to near a familiar place her stomach began to crawl with that feeling again. She knew, deep down that he was taking them to the Foundry. She should have had Aveline's guards search here back when she had first found Ninette's hand.

Shivers made their way up her spine as they entered the abandoned building causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand at attention. This place felt so wrong. She couldn't quite put her finger on why though. She quickly caught sight of a trail of blood and followed it praying her mother wouldn't be on the other end.

She went down the trap door, following the path to a big room that was seemed to fulfill the role of bedroom.

"Does he live down here?" She questioned softly to know one in particular as she grew closer. Suddenly shades appeared, attacking them followed by corpses and a rage demon. Definitely blood magic at work in the building. She shot a covert look at DuPuis wondering if he knew something. He most likely did.

They fought off the group of foul creatures, destroying every last one of them. When it was all done she took a moment to quickly look around the room. That's when she caught sight of it. There sitting in the middle of what looked to be some sick shrine was a picture of a woman that looked almost identical to her mother. She voiced this to the group before quickly turning away from the sight and moving on.

She found him, the blood mage who took her mother, the one she had seen fleeing the night she had found Ninette's bones. He was standing next to a chair in a dank room, muttering to himself. He turned towards them as their footsteps resounded in the room telling of their arrival.

"Ah, Hawke. Leandra said that you would come." The mage's voice announced at the sight of her. She flinched inwardly now knowing without a doubt this man had taken her mother.

"Mother always did know me best." She quipped in mocking cheerfulness. "Now where is she?"

"Leandra went on about how great you were." He continued on as if she hadn't even spoken. This man really must love to hear himself talk.

"Where is my mother?" She demanded to know yet again. Unfortunately DuPuis picked this time to start talking.

"Quentin!" He said angrily at the sight of the man. Wait a minute. He had known who the blood mage was that they were seeking? Something wasn't right here.

"Ah, Gascard I see you finally caught up with me. I figured you would have given up after all these years." He seemed happy to see the younger mage, something was definitely wasn't right.

"I'm getting the feeling that I'm missing something. You two know each other?" She said to the two men in a pleasant voice as if asking for the time while shooting them both with hateful glares. Gascard seemed to flinch at her words while Quentin only smiled.

"Ah yes, you see Gascard here was once my student." Quentin said smugly as if enjoying the trouble that he was causing. Of course he enjoyed it, he was a sick and twisted man.

"You promised to teach me all of your secrets Quentin, and I'm going to get them no matter what." DuPuis announced with determination set on his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your precious bonding moment, but I really must know, where is my mother?" Hawke was getting really fed up with these two blood mages.

"Ah Gascard, after my wife died I couldn't be the teacher you needed anymore." Quentin went on, completely ignoring everything that she had said. This man needed to get his hearing checked. "Now that my work is finished I can finally be the teacher you need me to be." Wait. Was he trying to get Gascard back on his side? That was a dirty trick.

"You mean you'll teach me all of your secrets. Everything you know about Necrom…" The arrow protruding from his neck stopped his next words as he collapsed to the ground dead. Varric kneeled next to the man and yanked his arrow from the bleeding neck.

"What?" He asked as she looked down at him in amusement. "You were going to do that right?" She had to let a smile touch her lips.

"Of course. Now Quentin, do be a dear and tell me where my mother is." The mage, instead of answering her moved back to the chair he had been standing next to when they first arrived and muttered to it.

"Do you know what the strongest force in the world is?" He asked suddenly. "Love. I pieced her together from memory, her hands, her skin and her perfect face. Oh her perfect face." He kneeled in front of the chair and held something in his hands. And then, the woman in the chair stood up, wobbling slightly and when she turned Hawke gasped in horror as she stared at her mother's face on this mutilated body. Oh god mother, she thought to herself, what he has done to you. In that moment she vowed to rip this man apart with her own bloody hands.

He threw up his shield as he sent out his hoard of shades and abominations to attack them, mixing in a few demons and corpses along the way. She and Anders stood together, moving as one as they shot spell upon spell at the horrid creatures, slicing and dicing with the end of their staves if one dared to draw to close. The group grew smaller and smaller until only a few corpses stood. Quentin had to lower his shield to call upon the magic to gather more creatures to him, and when he did she moved forward quickly and stabbed her blade through his chest silencing the man forever.

She threw her knife, catching the last corpse in the head. Once it fell she sighed in relief before dislodging the blade from its skull and putting it back in the sheath at her back. A soft moan and the sound of boots scuffling along the floor had her turning back towards the woman.

"Mother!" Elyssa cried softly as she swiftly moved to catch the falling woman. As she held the disfigured body in her arms she felt the tears spring to her eyes, one of them falling to land on the woman's face.

"I knew you would come." Was the whispered response that escaped from her mother's lips as she gazed up at her oldest daughter. Hawke felt her heart breaking, knowing that her mother would soon be gone, she could feel the magic, and therefore the woman's life, fading away.

"Don't I always?" She tried to joke though the words ended as a sob caught in her throat. She felt a slight pressure in her shoulder and turned her head to see Anders kneeling next to her clenching her shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry mother, I'll find a way to save you." She whispered, hoping to give her mother hope though Leandra knew better.

"Don't fret my darling. That mad man would have kept me stuck like this forever. You have freed me." Leandra raised her hand to cup her daughter's cheek softly. "My baby girl is all grown up. Don't worry about me, I'll be with your father and brother. But you'll be all alone." Hawke felt the tears fall faster down her cheeks as she choked back another sob holding her mother's body closer to her own.

"Don't worry about me, Mother. I have Anders to look after me." She saw her mother give a small smile in the direction of the male mage before turning back to her daughter. "Say hello to them for me won't you." She tried to smile, but it slipped when her mother's eyes closed and her arm went limp. She sobbed over the body, feeling her heart break.

Anders carried her home, held tightly in his arms as she buried her face in his neck and cried her eyes out. The others went to get Aveline so that the body could be retrieved for a proper burial. Anders carried her up to their room, placed her in bed and held her in his arms all night as she cried like she never had before.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The next morning Elyssa awoke abruptly as her stomach forced her to empty its contents over the side of the bed and into the waste-bin sitting there. Anders felt her forehead, tucking her back into bed and cleaning her up claiming that it probably had to do with all her crying, but Hawke knew better. She quickly got out of bed, giving her lover a quick kiss and scurried out the door claiming that she needed to go see to the details for her mother's funeral all while avoiding Anders' eyes.

She did go see Aveline and set details straight before sneaking over to the Gallows to visit with one of the resident healers. The woman was kind, motherly in a way, and she confirmed what Hawke had feared. She thanked and paid the woman before hurrying back to her Hightown home. She needed to tell Anders, but she wasn't sure how.

Anders was sitting in their room, fondly petting Saint who sat at his feet wagging his short little stubby tail like a happy dog. And when he looked up at her with eyes so full of love she broke. The words escaped her mouth before she had a chance to stop them, to wait for a better time.

"Anders, I'm pregnant."

**Raven: **Of course, I can share, though I will need to borrow him for my next story.

**Padme: **I love making people happy with my stories, it's awesome to hear I made you smile.

**Fifespice: **Thank you so much for reviewing. I love Anders too =D


	9. Chapter Nine: Love with a Side of Death

**Disclaimer: **I still own nada.

**Chapter Nine: Love with a Side of Death**

"Anders, I'm pregnant."

Anders' head shot up, his eyes wide in shock and amazement as he stared at the glorious creature standing before him. He felt joy well up in his chest as her words finally settled into his mind. She was pregnant, with his child. He was going to have a beautiful son or daughter. Suddenly, in that moment, every wrong thing he had ever done washed away in the perfection of this moment. He continued to stare at her in open amazement, his tongue tied for he couldn't think of a single word to say.

She began to fidget under his gaze, her face taking on a weary tone when he continued not to say anything. Was he upset that she was pregnant? Why couldn't he tell her what he thought about it, good, bad, or uncaring either way? She just wanted him to say something, anything instead of sitting there in silence.

"Anders?" She questioned in a soft voice as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"A baby?" He choked out softly and all she could do was nod. He shot up from the bed, grabbed her by the waist and swung her around in his arms laughing happily the whole time. "A baby!" He announced happily and then pulled her in close and kissed her. In that moment she saw a glimpse of the old Anders, the one he had been before Justice had entered his life, carefree and happy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Days went by, turning into weeks. Her mother's funeral came and went, she cried and mourned and moved on with her life. In what felt like only a few moments became a month and soon she was called on by the Viscount again. His son Seamus had run away to join the Qunari, Elyssa had to giggle under her breath at this. Hawke told the man that she would go and talk to the Arishok and Seamus, try to reason with the boy, but she didn't think it was going to work out very well. Oh how right she had been.

When she went to the Qunari compound Seamus hadn't been there, the Arishok claimed that he had received a letter to go and visit his father at the chantry. Wait a moment, the chantry? Something wasn't right here.

"The Viscount has never involved the chantry before." Sebastian's smooth voice spoke up beside her, pointing out a very obvious flaw in what the Arishok was telling them. She knew he was right, especially after the ordeal with Ser Varnell, and as soon as she thought that Mother Petrice came to mind.

"No, but we know who would, Mother Petrice." Hawke told her comrades. They all of agreed of course, each remembering their past run in with the pesky mother. The Arishok wanted her dead, and as much as Hawke might agree, it did look bad to kill a mother in the chantry.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this…I just can't think of any at this moment." She tried consolidating the horned giant, though it probably didn't help at all. She shrugged to herself, oh well not her problem.

The four of them left, Hawke, Sebastian, Fenris and of course Anders, he hadn't let her go on any of these missions without him, in case she got hurt or something. She had rolled her eyes at the time but she knew he was right. She had to think about the baby. A baby, she still couldn't quite get her mind to wrap around the idea. It was crazy with the line of work she was in. And right now, no one but she and Anders knew about it. Didn't want anyone to get any crazy ideas.

The Chantry was dark when they entered and eerily quiet. Elyssa could just make out the outline of a body kneeling at the altar and figured that would be as good of place to start as any. She and the group made their way up the stairs to find Seamus Dumar kneeling there staring out at the floor. Kneeling down next to him Elyssa placed her hand on his shoulder, intending to shake him but the boy fell into her arms. She held him to her, placing her fingers at his neck but could find no pulse. Seamus was dead, killed in the chantry.

Elyssa felt saddened at this news. This poor boy who only wanted the freedom to join the Qunari and find his purpose had been killed. Killed because he had diverted from the maker. She shook her head and closed his eyes, laying him softly back on the floor.

"Serah Hawke, look what you have done." A sickly sweet voice announced from the floor below them. Hawke turned her head, knowing who she would see. Mother Petrice stood there, surrounded by a group of armed civilians. What a fool. "You've gone and killed the boy, a poor convert coming here to repent." Hawke had enough of this woman's lies.

"You know Petrice, I thought you were crazy before, but to kill this poor child, the son of the Viscount no less, just blows my mind." Elyssa told the woman as she stood there glaring down at the foolish woman who would bring war upon them all.

"He deserved to die. The people will cry at this injustice and rise up." Mother Petrice replied smugly with her hands on her hips, daring Hawke to contradict her.

"You fool! The only thing this will lead to is war. How will you feel when people are struck down in a war with the Qunari? Many innocents will die. Is that what you want?" She cried out, trying to make this damned woman see reason. A war would doom them all.

"Better to die in battle than to live untested." The blighted woman sneered at her before commanding the group of people to kill them while running off. Hawke watched her until she disappeared wondering what the foul creature was up to now. She shook her head as the first of the fools lunged at her, his sword aiming for her chest. She danced to the left of the blow and as the man went running by she brought her staff down across his back as hard as she could. He cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor unconscious. She spun around, ducking under another attack, grabbing the woman's arm and pulling it behind her before hitting the back of her neck hard. The woman collapsed to the floor next to the man now out of the fight.

Hawke smirked at them before turning back to the fight, shooting a bolt of lightning at a man trying to attack her lover. His body twitched as the voltage ran through his body before he too collapsed to the floor still in seizures. Anders shot her a grateful look and grin before turning back to the fighting. Between the four of them they easily had the group dispatched within moments until they were the only people standing.

"See I told you, your Grace." Mother Petrice's voice split the darkness, coming closer to them as she walked with the older woman to the sight of the scene. Hawke wasn't worried though, Elthina knew more than she ever let on.

"Yes, young mother, it as you predicted all too well." The Grand Cleric replied in her wise voice as she stared patiently at them and the fallen. She nodded slightly to Hawke, a secret message between the two.

"Oh Petrice, quick lie harder, I think she's finally catching onto you." Hawke teased the woman with a bit of sick joy that this woman would finally get hers.

"This woman sneaked in here and killed a repent converter." Petrice huffed as she turned towards the Grand Cleric with pleading eyes, but not before shooting Hawke and her friends a dirty glare. Oh, touchy.

"You know as well as I Petrice that Seamus Dumar was killed by you in Her Grace's name so that you could start a war." Elyssa stated the teasing tone that had been there seconds before now gone. If the Mother thought she was going to get away with this she was wrong.

"I'm sure my name would not like that. Mother Petrice?" Elthina turned her hard glare onto the other woman, raising an eyebrow and demanding an answer. Petrice didn't disappoint.

"All of our people are leaving us to join those heathens." She fumed, her face heated as she ranted. "They are turning their backs on the Maker!"

"And you diminish him!" Grand Cleric Elthina's voice was hard as she barked out the words, turning Petrice's face white. "Serah Hawke, I assume you speak for the Viscount?" She asked as she turned her head my way, her voice softer. Elyssa nodded in response. "Good, the young mother has errored in her ways. We shall let the courts deal with her. The chantry obeys the laws." Petrice's face grew even paler as the Grand Cleric turned away from the group leaving the mother alone with them. She didn't get a chance to protest though before an arrow buried itself in her chest. She only had a second to look startled before another made its way between her eyes, ending her life.

"The Qunari do not abandon their own." The man spoke from the door before turning and disappearing into the night. Elthina had stopped and now stood staring at them with a look of such sadness in her eyes.

"Call the Viscount please." She whispered before disappearing as well leaving Elyssa, Anders, Sebastian and Fenris standing alone in the room full of bodies. Elyssa didn't waste any time though getting the Viscount. When the man caught sight of his only child lying dead among them he cried out. He held the boy close, tears leaking from his eyes, looking so much older than he was. She felt her heart go out to this man who had lost his child to a selfish woman, a woman he thought he could trust. When he looked up at her, asking her to leave him be, she saw a man so broken that she wasn't sure he'd ever be able to put himself back together. She did as he asked and left him there to mourn, her footsteps echoing in the room silent with death.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Everything grew worse after that day. Criminals were fleeing to join the Qunari knowing they would be protected and others were crying in outrage at the heathen giants. But there was nothing anyone could do for as long as no one made any drastic moves they were in a draw. The city was growing impatient; riots were breaking out in the streets. The guards were at a loss, not knowing what to do and the Viscount had drawn in on himself, losing sight of the city that needed his help.

Elyssa stood in front of her window staring out at the city that had begun to tear itself apart. She didn't know what she could do for this place she had begun to think of as home. People were out for blood and they wouldn't stop until it was spilt. A soft kick to her abdomen shook her from her thoughts and she placed her hand on her protruding stomach and rubbed in soothing circles.

At twenty weeks she had a softly swollen abdomen, it wasn't huge, easily hidden by her robes but if you looked you could see it. She sighed as her child kicked again making sure she knew that it was awake. She laughed softly at the third kick, tapping her stomach in the spot.

"You calm down there." She whispered to the child, laughing again when she received another kick. The baby was very active tonight, and she had to guess that the little sprite could sense her emotions. When she was upset so was the baby, when she was calm the same.

Warm arms wrapped themselves around her, two large hands settling themselves over her on her abdomen. She felt his breath fanning her ear and in the window she could see the image of him looking at her with so much love. He kissed her neck softly, holding tight to her. A fifth kick to her abdomen had him laughing softly into her shoulder as he rubbed her stomach.

He turned her around in his arms, kissing her softly on the lips before kneeling in front of her and laying his head against her stomach. His lips skimmed over her skin as he whispered to the child resting underneath his mother's heart.

"You be nice to your momma, you hear." He told the child softly, sternly as he rubbed his fingers over the skin on her stomach that was rippling with movement from the active baby. Hawke watched him, feeling her heart swell at this perfect man. He loved her, he loved this child, she could see it in every look he gave her, every touch of his hands, every caress of his lips. She was his life, he had told her, and looking at him she knew he was hers. She would do anything for this man. This is what love was.

"I love you." She whispered to the man kissing her stomach. He looked up at her, adoration, love, pure bliss written on his features as he smiled. He stood up, reaching for her face, pulling her in for a kiss and just as he lips brushed against her she heard screaming from downstairs. They both stopped, listening carefully. Hawke moaned when she realized who it was.

Isabela and Aveline. What the hell could they need at a time like this?

**Raven: **You're very much welcome =D and You'll just have to wait and see what happens.

**Spice: **I don't think you'll have to worry about Anders ruining it.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the short chapter. Had to leave some room for the next chapter =D For those who've played the game, stay tuned to the Showdown with the Arishok.


	10. Chapter Ten: Showdown at Viscount's Keep

**Disclaimer: **If I owned any of this do you think I would be sitting here not making a dime off these fanfics? No. So therefore, I own nothing.

**Chapter Ten: Showdown at the Viscount's Keep**

Hawke sighed in annoyance as she grabbed her house robe and pulled it on before sliding out her bedroom door. She could hear the two women in her foyer arguing, actually it sounded more like they were about to start wrestling in front of the fireplace. As much as she could use the entertainment she didn't really care much for them destroying part of her house. She made her way down the stairs just in time to see Isabela raising her fist at Aveline.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but could you please tell me what the fuck you are doing fighting in my house?" Elyssa demanded as she made her way down the last few stairs to stand in front of them with her hands on her hips. Both women turned to stare at her, each of them starting to speak before they noticed something neither had noticed before. They turned to each other, as if asking the other if she was seeing the same thing. They must have finally come to the same conclusion because they both turned back to Hawke and yelled at the same time.

"You're pregnant!" They both shouted in unison, both comically pointing their fingers accusingly at her. Hawke had to stifle a giggle at the sight they made.

"Of course, where have you been?" She teased in a stern voice. Aveline and Isabela both gave her a strange look before they both started spouting out words. Hawke just sighed, let them continue and then when they both stopped for a breath, interrupted. "Ok, so now that I can get a word in otherwise, why don't you start out one at a time that way I can understand what is being said." She scolded them. "Aveline, you may go first."

The woman took a deep breath before starting. "Hawke, how could you be out there fighting all the time if you knew you were pregnant? You put yourself in unnecessary risk. My men and I could handle it just fine."

"First off Aveline, I have Anders, and I'm a mage myself, I can take care of myself just fine. Second of all, don't you dare go telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing. And third, no disrespect to you and your men, but you couldn't do half the things I do. The people of the city do not trust you enough to tell you what is going on. They need me." She scolded the woman harshly, glaring at her for daring to try and tell her what to do. It was her life; Aveline had no right to interfere.

"But…I…I'm sorry Hawke. I didn't mean it like that. You are right." Aveline apologized. Of course she was right. She wasn't some damned weakling who couldn't fend for herself. Elyssa turned to Isabela with a glare and raised one of her eyebrows.

"You had something to say?" She questioned the woman as if daring her to say something like the Guard Captain just had. Isabela, though, was being smart today, her sense of self preservation kicking in.

"Does that mean you're horny all the time?" The pirate lady questioned with her perverted leer on her face. A laugh escaped past Elyssa's lips at the randomness, but totally Isabela-ness, of the question. Only Isabela would ask a question like that at a time like this, but Elyssa did have to admit, it had done its job and diffused the situation.

"You'd better believe it. She pounces on me at least three times a day. I do believe I'm the luckiest man alive." Anders quipped from the top of the stairs with the biggest grin on his face. Elyssa turned, shooting him a teasing glare before turning back to her two guests. Aveline was rubbing her eyes while shaking her head, a small smile teasing her lips. Isabela on the other hand had thrown back her head in laughter and was doing her best not to collapse from it.

"Screw you." Elyssa muttered under her breath as she tried her hardest to look put out and not join in on the laughter. Anders made it hard though when he snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"We could always ignore these two and head back upstairs." His voiced teased her ear and she almost melted, wanting to do exactly that but knowing these two would never leave. So she gritted her teeth and ignored her hormones.

"Okay you two, you came here for a reason, now let's hear it." Elyssa spoke up ending the laughter between the two other women. They both started to speak but she effectively cut them off. "And one at a time!" She snapped. The two looked at each other again and Aveline went first.

"I need your help Hawke. We had a couple of fugitives run to the Arishok to join the Qunari. I need you to come with me to help me get them back." Her eyes pleaded for Elyssa to say yes.

"I'm going to die!" Isabela shouted causing the other three to turn their attention to her. "There, did that finally get your attention."

"Okay, now start over Isabela."

"Remember the relic I was telling you about? Well a man named Wall- Eyed Sam has it. If I don't get it back then Castillon is going to kill me. The sell is going down tonight." Hawke sighed at the woman's words, rubbing her face and thinking on it. She looked up at Aveline.

"Can you wait until tomorrow to go to the Arishok?" She questioned the woman, wanting to help them both. Aveline nodded. "Good, then Anders, Aveline and I shall go with you tonight Isabela to help you get this relic. Then tomorrow I'll go with you Aveline to the Qunari compound. Does that sound like a plan?" Both women nodded. "Good, I'll see you both here tonight. Now get the hell out of my house." With that she turned on her heal, grabbed Anders arm, and dragged him up the stairs to their bedroom making sure to slam the door loudly behind them.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The air was slightly chilly against Hawke's skin as she stepped out into the night air. She wrapped the outer layer of her robe around her, tying it tight. The double layer of black material easily hid her stomach from prying eyes, the black leggings and boots making it easy for her to move in. She slid the stave into its holster on her back making sure it was secure before turning to the others. Aveline and Isabela were standing there in their standard outfits, Aveline her guard's uniform and Isabela in her very skimpy dress and boots. Honestly she didn't know how the woman managed to wear that outfit without freezing her ass off. Oh well, wasn't her problem. Hawke turned her head to catch sight of her lover as he did up his Renegade coat and grabbed his stave before moving to stand next to her.

"Okay, Isabela I want a run down on everything you know about the trade tonight." Elyssa demanded of the pirate before they left. She wasn't going to go running in blindly, especially when Isabela was involved, things were bound to go bad.

"The trade is going down in an old abandoned warehouse located down in the western part of Lowtown. I know at least one Tevinter Magister is involved in the trade, maybe more so you'll have to be careful." Isabela listed off, eager to get moving, but Hawke had a feeling there was something the woman wasn't telling her. Something that had the woman on edge.

"Anything else I need to know?" She questioned the woman suspiciously, but Isabela wouldn't meet her eyes and just shook her head. Well Hawke would find out soon enough what it was the woman was hiding. So instead of pressing the matter she just nodded and gestured for them all to leave.

Hightown was silent as they traveled through it, each of them on the lookout for the raiders that sometimes made their way to the richer part of Kirkwall. But no one attacked them in the maze of mansions. Lowtown was different. It seemed that each corner they turned had one bad guy or another lying in wait for them.

They got attacked at least three times by three separate groups. The first time was by the dog lords and their crazy Mabaris. She hated having to kill the dogs, but knew that it was either them or her and she was rather fond of living. A group of Invisible Sisters attacked them second, surprising Hawke because normally they only hung around Hightown. Something must have brought them south. She shrugged after finishing off the last sister who thought to sneak up on her. The third set of attackers just annoyed the hell out of her. She didn't understand why there were so many Tevinter slavers here in Kirkwall. Hawke figured they would have gotten the hint that they weren't welcome after she had killed so many of them, and left. But no, there was something about Kirkwall that they just loved. She reminded herself to put traveling to Tevinter and killing off the Magisters on her list of things to do.

Hawke was surprised when they finally reached the Lowtown warehouse. A group of Qunari stood outside the building and as soon as they caught sight of them they drew their swords and spears and started to attack. Elyssa just barely dodged a well thrown spear, spinning out of the way before it lodged into her chest. She looked back at the Qunari who had thrown it, raised an eyebrow and shot him with a very high voltage of lightning. The man convulsed and then fell to the ground. Hawke did a little dance before calling up a bolt of chain lightning and zapping every one of the standing Qunari.

"Oh I so love when they do that." She smirked sadistically as she watched the men convulse on the ground before falling silent in death. She didn't like to kill, but once she was attacked it was game on. She dusted off her hands before turning back to the other three. "Well, if the Arishok asks why his men are dead, I'll just say my hand slipped." She then turned her glare onto Isabela. "Okay woman, start talking. Why were the Qunari here?"

Isabela took a moment to look guilty and sheepish at the same time before answering the pregnant woman glaring daggers at her. "Well you see the relic that I've been searching for…" She trailed off looking to the side before turning back to Hawke. "The book belongs to some prophet of theirs Cancun, Kaslan, something or other."

"Wait, you stole the Tome of Koslun, the book of their prophet. The dude that began their religion? Are you fucking crazy Isabela?" Hawke questioned the woman, wanting nothing better than to wrap her hands around the woman's throat and shake some sense into her. No wonder the Qunari were still here. "The Qunari take their reading very seriously."

"Look, I know what I did was stupid and bad and all but I really need this book, it's the only thing that will keep Castillon off my back." She pleaded, wanting the Hawke to agree with her. Hawke just shook her head.

"I would have protected you Isabela. All you had to do was tell me the truth. We need to get this book back to the Qunari, I'll help you with Castillon." Hawke answered. They needed to get the damned tome back to the Arishok before anything bad happened. Maybe then the damned giants would finally go home and leave Kirkwall in peace.

"Ok, fine." Isabela agreed, looking away. Hawke was suspicious though, the pirate woman had given up the fight too easily. She pinched her nose before shaking her head. She'd worry about the consequences of this later.

They walked into the building just in time to find the Tevinters and another group of Qunari shouting about the book. The man who held the tome ran out the door, Isabela hot on his heal. Hawke shouted for the woman but was ignored and with a frustrated sigh she turned back to the fight. She didn't want to waste too much time so she used a move that her father had taught her, a move she rarely ever used.

Elyssa held her open palm high into the air, calling on her magic. Her fingers glowed a soft blue as a ring appeared in the middle of the warehouse floor. The Tevinters noticed it first and scrambled to get out of it fast but Elyssa didn't give them a chance. She called on the power of force and slammed her hand down, the magic in the air slamming everyone within the circle to the floor hard. Then she called up a storm of electricity while her lover called up a giant fireball and together they sent them flying towards the fallen, annihilating everyone within the circle. When the smoke cleared from the hit only ash sat on the floor, the only remains of the bodies that had been there.

Hawke did a quick run through of the building collecting any valuables that she came upon before heading back out the door in search of Isabela and Wall- Eyed Sam. She found Wall-Eyed on the ground outside the door dead. When she kneeled next to the body to search it she found a note from Isabela telling of her theft and that it was better this way. Hawke shook her head sadly as she crushed the note in her hand and stood.

"That selfish little whore!" Aveline spat from Hawke's left after reading the note over her shoulder. "That stupid bitch will pay for this when I get my hands on her." Hawke just placed her hand on the Captain's shoulder and shook her head.

"Let it go Aveline. It is done. "Hawke told the woman softly. She turned away from the bodies on the ground, carefully stepping over each and walked away. Anders caught her quickly, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her close as they walked. "I'll meet you tomorrow morning at the compound." She called back to the Guard Captain before she and her lover disappeared into the shadows.

They lay in bed that night, wrapped in each other's bodies, neither of them knowing what tomorrow was going to bring. If they had, maybe they could have stopped it; maybe they would have tracked down Isabela. But it was now too late to change anything. Tomorrow they would face down the Arishok, demand the criminals and set Kirkwall on fire. It would be a night that Kirkwall would not soon forget.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Morning came quicker than Hawke wanted it to. She sat up in bed, stretched, yawned and wiggled her toes. She took a moment to look down at Anders who still lay slumbering next to her. He looked so handsome, so perfect. His blonde hair had come loose during the night, fanning his face. His chin was covered in slightly darker stubble that gave him that rugged look that she loved. His face was relaxed and peaceful and she wished he was like that all the time, but vengeance had taken a toll on the man's mind twisting him.

Hawke leaned down, kissing his lips softly. Anders stirred under her, his brown eyes blinking open lazily as a slow smile formed on his lips. She felt her heart stutter in her chest. Oh how she loved this man. With just a simple smile he could leave her breathless. His strong arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her down so that she was laying across his chest as his lips claimed hers in another kiss. She broke from the kiss and stared down at him, his eyes catching hers. They lay there for moments like that, just staring into each other's eyes as a secret conversation passed between them. Hawke finally broke the stare and kissed Anders' nose before climbing off the bed. She stretched again and rubbed a hand over her swollen abdomen. She swore the thing was growing larger each day.

She quickly dressed and pulled her dark hair back at the nape of her neck before tying it off. She turned back towards the bed to find Anders standing in front of it, dressed only in his pants. His hair was still loose around his face and shoulders and his eyes smoldered. He moved a hand and ran it through his hair pushing it back from his face and in his ear she caught sight of a gold earring. It suited him.

She stepped past him and sat down on the bed, pulling on her boots as fast as she could with her belly in the way. She growled softly when she couldn't get one boot to go on right. Anders chuckled softly before kneeling down in front of her, now fully dressed, and helped her get the boot to go where it belonged. He kissed her knee as he finished lacing up the boot then stood and helped her to her feet.

"I'm getting so damned huge." She scowled as she stood there in front of the mirror looking herself over. Anders of course would have none of it.

"You look beautiful, magnificent, absolutely perfect my love. There is not one thing wrong with you." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Okay that's a lie, your snoring drives me nuts." He joked and danced back before she could smack him. She turned around, hands on her hips, scowl in place as she glared at him.

"I do not snore!" She refuted.

"Of course, it's more of a bear growl; I'm honestly surprised we don't get mauled in our sleep." He teased again, taking a moment to wipe the smirk off his face. Elyssa pounced though, hitting him square in the chest with her small fists as he caught her.

"I do not snore." She mumbled into his shirt causing him to chuckle again.

"I know you don't love, I was only teasing." He kissed her forehead then let her go, grabbing his staff as he turned to walk out the door. "Better come along or Aveline will have our heads for being late." He called back over his shoulder as he disappeared from the room. Hawke mumbled under her breath about bossy captains and shoving something where the light couldn't shine. She grabbed her stave and followed her lover out the door.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aveline was waiting for them outside the gate of the Qunari compound. She had a group of about five guards with her who were standing at attention against the wall. Elyssa paid them no notice though as she walked past each one of them to stand before their Captain.

"Okay, here I am. What are your other two wishes?" She muttered to the woman, swallowing a yawn that tried to make its way up her throat. Ever since she had gotten pregnant all she wanted to really do was sleep, she found herself growing more tired each day. The guards each stifled a laugh while their Captain shot her a very un-amused look. Hawke shrugged at the woman silently saying bite me.

"Are you ready?" The Captain of the Guard asked Hawke which had her nodding her head. Aveline then turned to the Qunari that was guarding the gate telling him that they had a meeting with the Arishok. The man told them that they could go through but they would need to lose some of the men. Aveline agreed with his requirements deciding to take only Hawke and four of her men.

The Arishok sat in his throne, looking all the same as he had the last time Hawke had seen him. She wondered to herself if he ever even moved from the spot. Her question was answered when he stood up and slowly walked down the steps to stand in front of her.

"Shanedan." He greeted them as he towered over their forms.

"Greetings Arishok, we have come about the matter of the criminals." Aveline spoke graciously to the hulking giant that was standing before her. Hawke had to admit, she knew how to play the feeble one.

"That is not of importance at this moment. I would ask Hawke of the relic." He turned his gaze full on Hawke now, those dark eyes of his staring deep into her soul. She knew then she couldn't lie to this man, he already knew everything that had happened. So she told him the truth.

"It's probably halfway across Thedas by now. One of my companions filched it out from under my nose." She answered, waving a hand in the air in disgust at how easily Isabela had betrayed her.

"Her guilt was already known. I am glad that you admitted your part in it." He replied before turning his eyes to Aveline as if giving her permission to finally speak.

"We need the elves that have fled here. They are criminals." She spoke defiantly, drawing herself up, trying to make herself appear bigger. The Arishok just scoffed at her telling her that they had joined the Qun and would go nowhere.

"But do they really believe?" Hawke questioned softly from the Captain's side. The Arishok gazed at her for a moment before answering.

"It does not matter. They are now viddathari."

"You cannot hide murderers!" Aveline spoke up loudly. Oh Aveline, Hawke thought, please just keep your mouth shut.

"Come viddathari, tell them of what you have done." The Arishok said motioning for a couple of young elves to come forward. Hawke took a moment to look them over. They were nothing more than children, in their early teens at the most. They told them about how a guard had raped their sister and that the guards would do nothing about it when they had told them. So they had paid the man a little visit. Hawke couldn't blame them, she would have done the same if anyone touched her sister that way.

"That does not condone murder." Aveline denied.

"I would have done the same." Hawke pronounced as she looked over the children again. Aveline shot her an angry glare, grabbing her arm and whispering dangerously under her breathe about that not helping. But Hawke didn't care, she would not see two children put in prison, possibly executed for protecting their sister.

"What would you do if you were in my place, Hawke?" The Arishok asked of her, giving her a second to ponder the thought. But she knew what she would do.

"I wouldn't give them up." She said softly, knowing the problems that it would cause, but she would stand by her decision.

"You are right. There is no other choice though. I have seen the poison in your city and I seek to rid you of it." Hawke knew then that they were screwed. Her fingers started to itch as magic made its way to their tips in preparation for what she knew was coming.

"Arishok it doesn't have…" He silenced Aveline with a look before turning away. He ran a hand over his face, and for a second he almost looked sad but then he said those words, words that she had heard before. _Vinek kathas, _he was ordering his men to attack them. Spears started flying, one of them taking out the guard to her right, spearing him through the chest. Aveline had pulled out her sword and was using it and her shield to fend off the spears that were thrown her way. Hawke dodged a spear, ducked under a hulking arm and swung with her fist, punching the Qunari in the face. Her fist him just right that she heard a satisfy snap as his neck broke.

Hawke and Aveline retreated, fending off the Qunari and spears that were attacking them. They had lost the four guards who had accompanied them, each of them had fallen to their deaths. Elyssa started to pull out her stave, preparing for a real fight but Aveline stopped her, motioning for the gate. They made their way out, Hawke stopping to stare back at the Arishok, whose eyes met hers. The shout of her name broke their connection and she turned and fled from the compound. The fled from the area, ran for the stairs to Lowtown, and escaped from the Qunari as they spread out across the city.

Anders caught her around the waist and spun her when she came into sight. He rained kisses down on her face, muttering into her neck about how he was so worried about her and glad that she was now safe. She heard the bark of her Mabari, agreeing with his Master's lover. She took a moment to enjoy his hold before stepping out of it and looking at the two of them. She could hear the Qunari moving out, the screams of the people as they fought for their lives.

"Can you hear them?" Aveline questioned as she took turned her ear towards the cries of her people. They had to do something before this got any worse. "The Qunari are moving out, taking over the city." She shook her head sadly. "Why would they do this?"

"Because that is what they do Aveline. We've all been planning for this to happen. I don't know why it comes as that big of a surprise." Hawke stopped and listened for a moment. "It sounds like they are heading towards Hightown. We should head to my estate, gather up the group and make a plan." Aveline agreed with her plan, telling them that she would meet up with them, but first she had to rally her guardsmen. So the four of them separated, Aveline headed one way while Anders and Hawke ran another with the Mabari right behind them. They soon met up with Varric and Merrill who were in the middle of fighting off a group of very angry looking raiders. Hawke had to roll her eyes as she joined the fray. The city was being overrun by Giants and these guys were looking to raid everything. Pathetic.

"Did you make the big bad giants angry, Hawke?" Varric teased as he placed Bianca lovingly back on his back. Elyssa snorted out a laugh before doing her best to look indignant.

"It wasn't me." She retorted with her arms crossed and nose in the air, holding the pose for a few seconds before smirking down at the dwarf. "But seriously, it's not my fault." Her face lost all its smiles then, a serious look making its way across her features. "Have you seen Fenris or Sebastian? I'm hoping they're okay. It sounds like the Qunari have made their way into Hightown." Varric and Merrill both shook their head negatively. She sighed. "We have to make it to Hightown, Aveline is supposed to meet us there."

"Don't worry Hawke, I'm sure Choir Boy and Broody are just fine, they hang around you enough to know how to defend themselves." Varric consoled, trying to make the pregnant woman worry less. He knew her secret of course, he was her trusty dwarf after all. Even if she hadn't told him in confidence he still would have noticed. When you tend to spend most of your days facing someone's abdomen/ chest area you tend to notice when it grows. Oh it was a good thing she couldn't hear his thoughts, she'd think he was calling her fat and kill him for it.

"You're right, Varric. What would I do without my trusty dwarf?" She teased, a small smile finding its way through. She sighed then, turning her head to gaze at the dead lying among the fires that had been set across Kirkwall. They had a lot of work to do. "Let's go. It looks like this way is blocked so we'll have to travel past the Alienage if we want to get to Hightown."

They set off, the three mages, a Mabari, and the lovable dwarf with a crossbow. They didn't look like much but they were a force to be reckoned with. The first group that attacked them soon found this out. Hawke went straight for the Saarebas, freezing its hands so that it couldn't cast any spells. She really hated the spell they cast that sent everyone flying it normally made her ass hurt. She advanced on the Qunari mage, sliding her burning hand down the body of a Qunari that tried to attack her. The man fell screaming as his skin burned away. She stood in front of the giant mage now, letting her hands glow with her magic. She wanted the other mage to know what she was, and when she saw the understanding flicker in his eyes she crushed him with her magic. By the time she turned around everyone had finished off the group of Qunari.

They continued forward through the burning streets, watching out for any rogue attackers or hidden Qunari . The sound of metal against metal echoed through the air, and then the sound of flames igniting. Hawke let her eyes search for the battle and soon she found it. She could see the bodies flinging themselves at each other as each tried to kill the next. She caught sight of the warriors when she joined the fight, their armor not one that she easily recognized.

She found it easy to work with these men for each of them fought well. She would freeze a body and one of them would move forward to smash it with their sword. She pushed herself into the flow of things, dancing around the small battlefield, freezing, burning, and zapping each Qunari that dared to get into her way. She was so in tuned with the fighting that she didn't notice the ball of energy that was gathering above her head. It exploded sending her body flying backwards to collide with another. She sat up in time to see Anders remove the head of the Saarebas with the end of his stave.

She picked herself off the body, slowly standing and rubbing her bruised bottom. Damn, that had really hurt. It was a good thing she had landed on someone. Finally remembering the person, she turned around quickly with a look of shame on her face.

"I'm so sorry." She cried out as she held out a hand to help the man to his feet. He was handsome; she had to give him that. Then she really looked at his face and almost gasped because there standing before her was almost an exact replica of her dead younger brother. The man stood taller than her, a good couple of inches over six feet. His skin was tanned, the same tone as hers and his hair was as black as a raven's wing, falling to his shoulders. And his eyes, they were the same shade of blue as hers. This man could easily pass as her brother. "I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's no problem, what guy doesn't love to be knocked to the ground by a beautiful woman." The man answered smoothly with a smile that showed off his rows of pearly whites. Suddenly his attention switched from her, his eyes growing confused as they caught sight of something behind her. "Anders?" Wait, this guy knew Anders? Oh no, did that make him a Grey Warden?

"Hello, Gabe." The voice of her lover answered from behind her. Yep they knew each other. And Anders didn't seem all too happy about that fact.

"I thought you were dead, we found that body burned at the Keep." Wait, Keep? She thought through all her conversations with the man. The only Keep she could think of was Vigil's Keep, home to the Grey Wardens of Fereldan. Well, that answered her second question. So then, who was this man?

"Yeah, I found a dead guy that looked a lot like me. Left his body in my place. I figured it would be a good time to get out of there." Anders sounded tired as he answered the man. Elyssa could only guess what was going through his mind at the moment.

"You could have sent me a message telling me you were alive. I thought we were friends." She could hear the hurt in this man's voice as he talked to her lover.

"We were, are. I'm sorry Gabe, I just couldn't risk the Grey Wardens coming after me." The sadness in Anders voice almost broke her heart, so Hawke decided this would be a good moment to insert herself into the conversation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt and all, but who the hell are you?" She questioned the Grey warden she had landed on, the one who looked so much like her baby brother. They both took the moment to look sheepish before Anders answered.

"My love, meet Gabriel Amell, Hero of Fereldan and previous Warden-Commander." Oh, well that explained a lot. "Gabriel, I'd like you to meet Elyssa Hawke, last scion of the Amell…oh." His voice trailed off as he stared between the two. She could see the gears behind his eyes working as he pieced together information. What is he thinking, she wondered. And then she went back through his words and her mind finally caught on it.

"Oh." Her lips went round with the word as her wide shocked eyes stared at the Hero of Fereldan. It couldn't be, could it?

"What?" He asked as both of the Kirkwall apostates stared at him in shock and amazement. He had no idea what was going on. Why were they looking at him like that?

"I'm an Amell," The woman whispered. Gabriel looked at her, confused. But then he noticed it. The dark hair, blue eyes, tanned skin. She could be his sister.

"Hmmm. Well…" He started to say something but by that time the other Grey Wardens had gathered at his back.

"We need to go, Gabriel." The older one said as he placed his armored hand on the mage's shoulder. Gabriel turned and nodded to him. "We shall alert the other cities of this." He told the two standing before him.

"Thank you." Hawke replied to the man, they may need the help of the other cities. They all turned to walk away. Gabrielle turned back at the last moment.

"I'll be back soon." Were his last words before all the Grey Wardens besides Anders disappeared from their sight. The four of them stood there in the middle of the fallen corpses of the dead Qunari.

"Well that was…." Anders began trying to break the silence.

"Awkward, weird, fucking strange as hell?" She threw out to finish his sentence. Anders shot her an exasperated look before swinging his arm over her shoulder and kissing her temple. They left the area where the bizarre conversation had just taken place, continuing on their path to Hightown. They only made it to the Lowtown market place before they were attacked again.

Qunari stood lined up in the area along with the elves and humans that had joined their cause. There were a good twenty of them in a perfect line, each of them holding a weapon. Bows, swords, spears, daggers, each one held something. Hawke felt herself sigh in frustration. No one wanted to make this easy did they. She looked to her lover, who nodded and together they called up a firestorm large enough to encompass the whole area. It rained down on the Viddathari, catching any in its path on fire. Screams erupted with clothing as they scurried around trying to free themselves from the flames. The firestorm died down, showing that only half of the original party was left to fight them.

The remaining Qunari started forward in attack, Sten at the lead. She and the others split up, causing the main group to follow suite and divide. It was easier to take them out this way. Hawke threw a stunning spell causing one man to freeze mid lunge. It was slightly comical to look at. She spun her staff, slicing the man's head from his body. She felt air whistle by her head as another Qunari fell to the ground next to her, an arrow sticking out of his skull. Hawke shot a glance behind her and caught Sebastian standing there, bow raised, with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Figured you'd need some help, Hawke." He yelled in his smooth accent. She just shook her head at him and turned around in time to see the giant swinging his blade at her. She threw out her hands, full of ice magic and froze him solid. Whew, she thought, that was a close one. Another giant lunged for her and this time she brought up hands full of electricity and shot them through the man sending him into convulsions. She watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed, down for the count.

This was getting to be tiring, annoying in fact. She drew on her knowledge of Entropy and threw out a huge sleep spell that encased all the remaining Qunari. Every one of them stopped moving, each of them standing there slumped over as if they had fallen asleep standing up. Which in this case they had. A huge blade tore through them and as each body fell apart and fell to the ground they slowly revealed the white haired elf standing behind them.

"Hawke." Fenris acknowledged as he swung his sword around and placed it on his back. She smiled at him, happy to know that both of her friends were alive. The others gathered near her as Sebastian and Fenris made their way over to the group. Hawke smiled to herself. Now they were six strong, seven if you counted Saint. They stood a chance, they could save this city. So together they headed to Hightown.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hightown was a mess. While she thought the Qunari had done a good job on Lowtown they had doubled their efforts in Hightown. The area was crawling with Qunari who were dragging people back to the Keep. She watched as the Qunari stormed the Hightown estates and gathered up any people they found. She closed her eyes and sent a quick prayer to the Maker, asking him to watch over these poor souls.

"This is a massacre." Anders whispered from her left. Hawke turned her head to glance at him. No, it wasn't a massacre yet, but it would be soon if they didn't do something about it. She told him this, earning a hard nod as they moved in the direction of the Qunari. One of them caught sight of them, a Sten by the looks of it, and yelled a battle call. All the giants that weren't dragging people came at them, swords raised.

"Oh shit." Hawke whispered at the sheer size of the group. Seeing them all rush in their direction, she did the only thing she knew would spare them some time. She called upon the power of force and sent it spiraling at them. It landed in the middle of the group and a bright blue light shot forth from it. She watched in amazement as the Qunari slowed and were drawn backwards against their will towards the light.

Fenris rushed in with his greatsword, moving at high speeds as he slashed at them. Varric and Sebastian both rained down a storm of arrows upon the group. Merrill called upon her blood magic and drew out their blood from wounds in the bodies. Saint was dodging around them, knocking one down and biting off its face before running to the next. Anders stood next to Hawke, having called up the earth from below him and was launching it at the group. And Hawke stood there calling upon the heavens, a tempest storm growing over the group, striking each body with volts of lightning. The Qunari soon fell to the on slot of the seven until only they were left standing. She turned to call something out to her friends when she felt the blast. It knocked her off her feet and sent her flying backwards into Anders who caught her as they fell to the ground.

Hawke sat up, trying to focus her eyes to see just what the hell had happened. Her vision was blurry but she could just make out the body of a giant. From the blast she had to guess Saarebas. Her vision cleared in time for her to see him draw upon his magic. She braced herself for the hit but it never came. Instead the Qunari mage collapsed at her feet with a hole through his chest and Knight-Commander Meredith standing over him.

The templar held out a hand and helped Hawke to her feet. Meredith stared at her for a moment after until recognition dawned on her face. "I know you." She said and Hawke took a moment to feel a little bit worried. "The name Hawke has come up in my reports many times, too many." She gave Hawke a sour look before continuing on. "I will over look your use of magic for now." Oh fuck no, Meredith now knew she was a mage. "I will need your help getting to the Keep."

"Why are they taking people to the Keep?" Hawke questioned hoping the Templar could give her an answer. It was Fenris though who told them of the Qunari practice to gather everyone of importance into one place and kill those who chose not to convert. Hawke winced, she didn't really like the sound of that. Hawke decided to help the Knight-Commander figuring that one, they could use all the help they could get, and two, she didn't want to be on the woman's bad side especially now that she knew Hawke was a mage. "I'm always glad to help in a time of need." She told Meredith.

"Good, I shall try to rally up more of my men. Meet me at the Keep." And then the blonde haired commander walked off in search of more Templars. Hawke silently cursed under her breath at all the bad luck.

The group of six, plus a dog, made their way to the keep fighting off any Qunari that dared attack. They reached the bottom stairs where a group of Mages were being overtaken by the heathen giants. She and her comrades moved in quickly, silencing the Qunari and saving what was left of the mages, which by the look of it wasn't much. She helped an older elf to his feet, realizing at the last minute that it was First Enchanter Orsino. Talk about luck, the Knight Commander and now the First Enchanter. Oh her day was just going perfectly.

"Thank you." The First Enchanter managed to choke out as he brushed himself off and picked up his staff which had three snake heads coming off the top of it.

"You're welcome, though I'm sad to admit that I think you were the only one who survived." She replied. His face saddened t hen grew panicked as he looked around, hoping to find one living mage. Then his eyes caught on a figure lying not too far away and when Hawke noticed who he was looking at her heart stopped. There, lying among the bodies was her sister, Bethany. Hawke and Orsino both ran for the girl, each of them kneeling next to her body as they both shot healing magic into her. She stirred, groaning in pain before opening her eyes. Elyssa took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Bethany!" She cried as she pounced on her little sister, wrapping her arms around the girl and hugging her tight. Bethany hugged her sister back, noticing the bump that rubbed against her stomach.

"El?" She questioned as she brought her golden eyes up to meet her sister's blue ones. Elyssa just nodded to the girl, confirming her question, and causing the younger to squeal with happiness as she pounced on her sister this time. They sat like that, clinging to each other until a cold voice interrupted them.

"First Enchanter, good to see you're still alive." Knight Commander Meredith spoke from behind Hawke. Hawke turned her head to look back on the woman, noticing the small contingent of Templars behind her. So not what she needed at this moment. Anders moved closer to the Hawke sisters, holding out a hand to help each of them stand. Once on her feet Hawke took a moment to interrupt the argument between the First Enchanter and the Knight Commander.

"Look, if you two can't find a moment to get along, then I shall lead this merry little band." Hawke demanded stubbornly as she stared at the two with her hands on her hips. Two grown people and they were arguing like a couple of school children. Really, they should be ashamed. Meredith started to sputter about how she wasn't even from Kirkwall, but Hawke and Orsino both quickly shot down that reply forcing the woman to agree.

Aveline finally caught up to them then, telling them that she hadn't been able to find many of her men, but those she did were guarding the rest of the people. Hawke nodded at this and signaled for the group to follow her as she snuck up the first set of stairs towards Viscount's Keep.

Hawke had to stifle a laugh as she looked at all the people gathered in the small area hidden from the Qunari guarding the door. What a group they all made. Five mages, six Templars, one Mabari, and a mix of other odds and ends. Whoever said crisis brings people together was right.

"We need a distraction." Orsino announced after sneaking a peak around the corner. Meredith was quick to respond saying that they needed to attack them all head on. But she forgot about the hostages that were inside. Hawke thought it over, broken from it when she realized that everyone was staring at her expectantly. Oh that's right, she was the leader of this merry little band of freaks wasn't she.

"Orsino is right, we will need a distraction. We can't chance anyone inside getting hurt." Hawke declared. Orsino nodded, saying that he would take care of the distraction and to have faith. The First Enchanter disappeared around the corner and started yelling, catching the attention of the Qunari. Hawke heard the sizzle as a fireball was released and the explosion as it hit. She took this time to motion to her friends and they snuck up the side of the path, out of sight of the Qunari. Orsino nodded to her as he drew them farther away from the door.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The inside of the keep was littered with the corpses of those who had opposed. She knelt down next to one man, searching his pockets before standing. Nothing good, just a couple of silver. The Qunari were on them then, flying over the rails to attack. She and her friends finished them off quickly and headed for the doors to the Viscount's throne room. She could hear the Arishok's voice through the doors, heard the thump of Viscount Dumar's head as it rolled across the floor, and heard the sound of someone protesting only to be quickly silenced.

She pushed open the doors then, causing everyone, including the Arishok to turn and stare at her. She saw what looked to be pleasure flare up in his eyes at the sight of her. She shook it off though and walked into the room to stand before the horned giant.

"Shanedan, Hawke. I've been expecting you." His eyes turned harsh then as he glared down at her. "Even for all your skill you are just like these bas, you too do not see."

"I can see just fine thanks." She spat out before thinking on her words. She saw his eyes harden and knew that she was in for a world of trouble.

"Then prove it, or kneel with your brethren." He turned away from her then, calling out a few words. Four of his men, his honor guard she noticed, attacked her. She was angry, frustrated, annoyed. All these emotions swirled in her mind as she watched the giants attack. And then, in a burst of rage she sent out a mind blast so powerful that it sent all four men flying across the room to smack against the wall. The Arishok turned to her then, and she could see in his face that he was impressed with her.

"It seems you are basilit-an. Few are worthy of such praise. So tell me Hawke, you know of my situation, what do you think I should do?" She was surprised he was asking her. A commotion from the door stopped her from answering. She turned in time to see Isabela stepping on the back of a Qunari in her haste to get to Hawke. In the pirate's hands was a huge book, which she could only assume was the Tome of Koslun. Isabela thrust the book into the hands of the Arishok before stepping back next to Hawke.

"There, you have your relic, now leave." Hawke demanded of the Arishok, anger evident in her voice, though she managed to shoot Isabela a thankful look. The Arishok, it seemed, had other plans in mind.

"I have seen the horrors of this city and I cannot leave it as it was. So what should I do?" Fuck it all, he wasn't planning to leave? Now what in Andraste's name was she supposed to do. Fenris though, spoke up and saved their asses. He started spouting out words in the Qun which she couldn't understand before pointing out that the Arishok had deemed her Basalit-an which meant that she could challenge him. If she won the Qunari would go home, if she lost, well she was dead and everyone was screwed anyways.

"A fight to the death?" She questioned softly. She rubbed her hand over her abdomen in contemplation. She didn't want to endanger her child, but if she didn't do anything then she, her child and everyone else was as good as dead anyways. "I'll do it."

"No, Elyssa, for the sake of all that is good, please do not do this, let me fight for you instead!" Anders had caught her shoulders, spinning her around so that she was facing him. She saw the panic his eyes, the fear that he would lose her and she prayed that he wouldn't let Vengeance loose among all these people.

"No one but Hawke is worthy." The Arishok announced, quickly shooting down Anders plea. But the apostate wasn't done yet.

"Please, don't do this El, for me, for the baby. I couldn't bare it if you died. I said I would drown us all in blood to protect you and I mean it." There were tears in his eyes as he held her close, but just the thought of Anders being chained and imprisoned like the Saarebas was enough to keep her from backing down.

"I must do this, for me, for you, for all these people. If I do nothing then innocent people will die. We are mages Anders, even if we did convert they would chain us up, sew our mouths shut and never let us near each other again. That is a worse fate than being made Tranquil, a worse fate than death." She told him, speaking loudly so that all in the room could hear her. "Our child would become a slave, never having the chance to live. I will not let that happen!" She kissed him then, sealing their lips together in passion. He held her tightly to him never wanting to let her go but knowing that he must.

"Destroy him." Anders said fiercely. She nodded and smiled. Then Hawke turned to the Arishok who had pulled out his two blades, a straight sword and an axe. Those didn't look fun at all. The people all backed up so that they were standing as close to the wall as possible. And then the fight began.

The Arishok shot forward, both of his blades held out as he aimed for her. She danced out of the way, freezing the floor so that when he ran for her he would fall. He did too, sliding across the floor on his ass. She ran, ducking behind a pillar as she shot off an electric spell at him. He was tougher than his men though and just shook of the voltage. He lunged at her again and she dodged bringing her stave down across his back, slowing him down long enough for her to escape his reach.

Fire danced from her fingertips as she released the flame, letting a wall grow between them. The fire didn't deter him though for he ran through it ignoring it even as his clothes caught flame. This man was a monster. She blew out a wave of ice across the floor, running and sliding across it in an effort to escape the giant quickly. He didn't have the same chance though as the fire clinging to him quickly melted the ice.

She threw out a magical cage that bound the Arishok in place. He couldn't move he was stuck in the position he had been in when the magic hit. Hawke moved in closer, firing spell after spell at the man, wanting more than anything for him to just die. She was so angry that she didn't notice when the spell broke, when the Arishok moved. All she noticed was the savage heart wrenching cry that filled the air as the sword pierced through her abdomen. Her hands clasped the blade as she was lifted into the air, her blood dripping onto the Arishok's face. She stared in shock, then rage, the as she felt her heartbreak unleashing the dam she pulled all her strength into one last attack. She grabbed her stave and brought it down, burying the blade deep into the chest of the Arishok. Then she sent out a powerful blast of magic that sent her flying of the sword and into the air. She watched the Arishok collapse to the ground, heard his last words, saw him take his last breath all in the span of the second that it took for her to hit the ground.

But she didn't make it to the floor. Instead she was caught in the arms of a blonde haired mage. She was held close to his chest as he sobbed, his head pressed against hers as his hands covered the gaping wound in her stomach. She felt the magic entering her body, and then she felt no more.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The whole room felt Anders heartbreaking cry as they watched the female mage get skewered on the end of the Arishok's sword. Aveline, Fenris and Sebastian all grabbed for Anders as he threw himself forward, his magic already filling the air in an attempt to save his beloved. And as they held the mage that strained against all their combined strength they watched as Hawke pulled an amazing feat. The woman summoned forth her strength and buried her blade into the heart of the Arishok before using magic to send herself flying.

They weren't able to keep a hold of Anders then, he broke free from them and lunged across the room catching the woman as she fell. The duo landed in a heap on the floor, Hawke in Anders lap as he poured his magic into her. They could hear his sobs and whispered pleas for her to remain with him for they were the only sound in the deadly quiet room. The nobles all watched as the mage put forth everything he had to save the woman he loved.

The moment was broken though when the doors were thrown open revealing Knight Commander Meredith and her group of Templars. She caught sight of the scene, saw Anders bending over the bloodied body of a woman, using magic. And she made the wrong decision.

"Templars, arrest that apostate!" She commanded, pointing her finger in the direction of Anders and Hawke. The Templars though recognized the spirit healer and were torn. They didn't end up having to make a choice in the end.

One noble stepped forward, then another, and another until they all formed a circle around the pair of apostates on the floor. Anders looked up in amazement. It was then that Hawke took the moment to stir, opening her blue eyes to the scene before her. The nobles were protecting them. She turned confused eyes to her beloved who gave her a joyful smile and a happy cry as he held her close to his heart. She was alive.

Everyone turned to see what he was on about, noticing that the woman they thought had died for them was still alive. Joyful murmuring filled the room as the nobles gazed on. Their champion was alive. Two things happened in that moment. The first, Meredith realized that as long as Hawke was the champion in the eyes of the people she and the rebellious apostate would be free from Meredith's grasp. The second happened inside Anders head. He looked around the room, at the Templars who were leaving them free, at the people who were standing up for them, and at the woman he loved more than anything in the world. And in that moment Vengeance disappeared, leaving Justice behind. His hate had been cured. Though he still didn't like Templars.

And through all the joy of the moment, everyone seemed to forget something important. Well, everyone but Hawke and Anders, who had their hands clasped together over her abdomen. They had saved the city but in the end, they had lost their child.

**Author's Note: **Woooo. Finally Done. 10,000 words –does a little dance- I know the ending is slightly sad, but don't worry I'll make it up to them. Just remember to review and tell me what you think!

**Raven: **Have I told you that you are the best muse in the whole wide world –nods- 'cause it's true.

**Spice: **I'm sorry, no baby. But don't worry, I'll make it up later on.


	11. Chapter Eleven: An Interlude

**Disclaimer: ** I still own nothing. Nada.

**Chapter Eleven: An Interlude**

On a bloody night Knight Commander Meredith had made a huge mistake in trying to arrest the spirit healer and the new Champion of Kirkwall. Many nobles had been in attendance that night, each of them rallying against Meredith's attempt at taking away their savior. That night she lost the support of the Kirkwall nobility along with the support of a good deal of her Templars. It seem like every time she tried to make a move someone was always in the way to block it, most of the times it was a lovely dark haired apostate that shared a name with a great predator of the skies. Meredith was losing her sanity and her control on the city more and more each day.

Kirkwall though, remembered the price that Hawke had paid to save them. The nobles rose together, commissioning a statue to be built in the Hightown square guarding Viscounts Keep. Now every time someone entered the city they would see the statue of the magnificent woman holding her head high, a child clasped in her arms as she defended an invisible foe. They gave this back to her, to tell of their appreciation for what she had done for them. When Elyssa had seen the statue after walking out of her Hightown mansion she had stood speechless. And then she had collapsed at its feet and sobbed.

She had felt arms close themselves around her. First one set, then another and another, before every person who had been standing in that square had kneeled there on the ground. Each of them had their arms around their champion, offering their comfort, their love, their hope to the woman who had saved them. Meredith and the Grand Cleric had been walking through Hightown when they came up the sight of everyone kneeling up the ground. Meredith had been disgusted, storming away and vowing that she would destroy the mage no matter what it took. Elthina on the other hand had felt hope, hope that this city could be saved from Meredith and Orsino's war.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Elyssa whistled happily as she made her way across the stone roads of Hightown. The city was back in full bloom, the tragedy of six months ago had quickly been washed away. Citizens greeted her as she passed them, some even stopping to bow to their Champion. She had to admit, she did like the feeling of everyone excepting her. Everyone but Knight Commander Meredith that is. Meredith hadn't been happy with Hawke after the whole siding with Orsino business. Hawke shook her head slightly as she thought of the woman. Meredith had become worse since the attack, coming down even harder on the mages.

Hawke was worried about her fellow mages, worried about all those that turned to blood magic. They couldn't be saved and in the end they were only making things worse for everyone else. She pitied them for being backed into the corner, but blood magic was no solution. She only wished they could see this. Her steps were slow as she covered the ground, heading towards Darktown to gather Anders.

The mage had spent the last couple of days there, not even coming home at night to lay with her. She had been worried about him, checking in every day to make sure that he was still alive and nothing had happened to him over night. He told her not to worry so much, that he could take care of himself. That's what Elyssa was afraid of. She didn't want Vengeance to come back, Anders finally had that peaceful look to his gaze and she didn't want him to lose it.

Her footsteps faltered at the thought of Anders drawing back into his hateful rebellious routine. Sure, she would still love him, but she had been with him during that haunted time. She had listened to his screams as nightmares hounded his sleep. He finally slept at night without even a simple whimper and she was glad. She hadn't told him, but those first few weeks she had spent most of the night just watching him sleep, keeping watch for even a hint of Vengeance's return.

Her steps took her absentmindedly through Lowtown towards her destination. She caught sight of the Hanged Man as she passed and sadly thought of Isabela. The woman had disappeared the night of the attack after making sure that Hawke was still alive. She hadn't seen her since, six months without even a word to tell her if the Pirate was alive. Hawke had to admit that she kind of missed the infuriating pirate. She hoped that wherever the woman was that she was safe and happy.

Varric still lived in the back room of the Hanged Man, claiming that he liked the place, it had good beer. But she knew that he really stuck around for her, her and Anders. The man could have left ages ago, she knew he was the wondering type, but he hadn't. And Hawke was silently grateful for that. Varric was her best friend next to Anders, the one person she knew she could tell anything to, act any way around and he would never judge her. Tease her, sure, but never judge her. He was her trusty dwarf.

Her feet took her farther through Lowtown, moving almost of their own accord as they passed by the Alienage. She hadn't talked much with Merrill lately. The woman had been in her own little world, wanting nothing more than to fix the killing mirror. Hawke didn't approve of the Eluvian which Merrill didn't like. But she couldn't help it, every time she was near the ancient object she felt it's evil. It sent shivers up her spine just thinking about it. The ex-keeper did make sure to stop by and visit every now and then though to tell them she was still alive and hadn't been eaten by the demon mirror, which Hawke had named it.

She caught sight of the Guards that were doing their patrols through Lowtown. It made her think of Aveline. She hadn't been to see the Guard Captain lately. She knew the woman was having to hold her own against the Templars. Meredith had wanted to take control of the guards after the death of the Viscount claiming that the Templars were in charge. Aveline would have none of it. Hawke felt a twinge of guilt, knowing that it was Aveline's association with her that was causing her to have as many problems. Meredith wouldn't be so hard on the Captain if she didn't know they were friends. What was done was done though. Aveline and Donnic had finally gotten married a couple of months back and spent three weeks in Orlais. It was a welcome break for the two. She smiled happily.

Her feet took her to a small shop that was selling books. She took a look over the selection, pulling out a couple that she knew Fenris would like. She paid the shopkeeper and tucked the books under her arms as she continued on her way. Hawke had been teaching Fenris to read after he had admitted to her that he had never been taught. She spent a little time there every other night and they worked over the Book of Shartan. They had almost finished it though so she decided to grab a few more to keep the man occupied. She admitted she liked spending time with her former lover, getting to know each other better. She had lost all romantic interests in him but she did still love him, as a sister loves a brother. She smiled fondly at the thought, Fenris had come out of his shell in the last couple of months; he was even holding weekly poker games at which he lost hopelessly.

The whispering of the Fereldan refugees in Darktown drew her out of her thoughts. They always did this, even though she came to visit almost daily. She didn't know what was so special about her that they felt the need to stare in awe and whisper about her. She sighed as she shook her head. Anders claimed it was because they were amazed at a Fereldan doing so well in this city, and then to have her save them all from the Qunari invasion. She didn't think it was that big of a deal. But there were moments when her hand would ghost over her now flat abdomen and she would wonder if the cost had been worth it.

The people in the clinic greeted her happily as she entered each of them moving to offer her their seat but she just shook her head. She made her way to her beloved, standing a few feet away as he finished up with an elderly woman who had fallen and broken a hip. It was harder to mend bone, Elyssa knew, for Anders had been teaching her healing magic. The old woman looked up them, and her wise old eyes gazed at Elyssa in deep contemplation.

The old woman stood when Anders was finished and kindly thanked him, though she never once let her eyes leave Hawke. She hobbled her way over to the Champion as fast as her little old legs could take her. And then she placed her hand on Hawke's face and smiled. "You will do great things child. You will be happy. When it's time to jump, do not be afraid to spread your wings and fly young Hawke." She patted Hawke's face softly then turned around and disappeared before Hawke could respond.

She stood there, shook etched on her face, staring dumbly into the air. This old woman had just repeated words that she hadn't heard in over two years. Words that had been told to her by a woman in the form of a dragon. She lifted her hand to her face laying it over the same spot the woman had just touched. She didn't know why but when the woman had touched her she had felt at peace. Calm and serene. She shook it off. It was just a crazy old woman, right?

"Are you alright, love?" Anders asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her with those deep brown eyes. She drew in a breath and nodded at him, leaning up to place a small kiss on his cheek.

"Of course." She answered with a smile. He drew her close then and leaned down to claim her lips with his. Hawke had to blush at the catcalls and whistles that interrupted from the remaining refugees. She sheepishly looked at them after pulling away from her apostate. The people all had smiles on their faces that turned to grins when she looked at them. She huffed.

"Are you ready?" The blonde mage asked of his lover as he picked up his bag of clothing and his stave. Elyssa nodded to him and together they left the clinic. Anders had been spending the last few nights at the clinic in an attempt to get things done so that they could get a few days away. He wanted to get away, spend some time with just the two of them and no one to bother them. Elyssa had admitted that she liked the thought and had agreed. So here they were gathering up clothing, food and supplies for a couple of nights worth of camping. They were going to be spending time in the Sunderland Mountains gazing at the stars. Hawke sighed dreamily in a very girlish moment.

It was going to be a dream, just her, Anders, and a sky full of stars.

"Let's go." Anders threw two of the bags over his shoulder leaving the lightest one for her. She rolled her eyes at him but said nothing as she picked up the bag and threw it over her shoulder while picking up her stave.

They found a nice place to camp, hooking up their shelter inside a small cave after making sure nothing was inhabiting it. She didn't really feel like being woken up in the middle of the night by a huge ass spider. Or a bear for that matter.

They sat next to each other in front of the fire that night, holding each other close. The mountain was quiet, though not the quiet of danger. The insects were chirping and they could hear the animals cry out to each other, but it was peaceful. In this moment it was just the two of them with no one trying to kill them. It was nice really not having to worry about someone stabbing you.

"You know, Elyssa, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while…" Anders said softly from beside her. Elyssa sat up slowly and turned to look at him. He was chewing on his lips and gazing at the fire begging it for answers. "It just hasn't felt like the right moment." He looked at her and sighed. She felt her heart speed up. "I'm tired of waiting for the right moment." What was going on in his head?

"Anders?" She questioned softly as she placed her hand on his face, telling him that all would be alright. She didn't know what was weighing on his mind, but she was always there to help him. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her then, his brown eyes staring intently into hers. His gaze seemed to be drawing answers from her mind, trying to answer the questions that were stirring in the Grey warden. And then he made his decision. He stood up, and for a second she thought he was going to leave her, but then he held out his hand and helped her to her feet.

He drew her close and kissed her forehead, letting his drop to rest against it as he drew in a few deep breaths, gathering his courage. Then pulled away and dropped to one knee in front of her, holding onto her hand. Her heart sped up, her breath catching in her throat as she stared at him. He couldn't be…could he?

"Elyssa, my love, will you do me the honor…" He trailed off for a moment, clearing his throat. " …the honor of marrying me. Become my wife, please?" She stared at him in shock, the question startling all the words from her mind. He grew more worried with each second she didn't answer. Then she dropped down in front of him and wrapped her arms around him as she brought her lips to his a fury of kisses. "Is that a yes?" He asked when he managed to break away momentarily.

"Yes!" She cried pulling him back down for more kisses. Anders happily went along folding his arms around the woman as he laid her back on the blankets. He stripped them both of their clothes and made slow sweet love to the woman who had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him.

Later that night as they lay blissfully entangled in each other's arms a noise disturbed the peace. Elyssa was the first to wake, lying still as her ears adjusted to find once again the disturbance that had awaken her. She could hear the soft padding of what sounded like paws against the stone. She stood from the bed, careful not to awaken Anders, but failed. She was pulling on her clothes as the mage stirred, staring up at her in confusion. Hawke placed a finger over her lips to silence his questions.

He stood up and quickly pulled on his pants, forgoing his robe as he picked up his staff, handing hers to her. Then together they slowly made their way to the cave entrance. There, standing before the fire was a wolf, its gray fur glistening in the firelight as it glared at them with golden eyes. But as Elyssa stared at the creature she could see the intelligence in its gaze and knew that this was no simple creature.

"Who are you?" She questioned. The wolf and Anders both gave her startled looks, Anders thinking she was crazy and the wolf knowing she had caught on. So the Wolf let its form go and as the fur faded away a beautiful woman stood in its place. Elyssa gazed at her amazed, but thinking that she knew this woman from somewhere.

The woman was beautiful, standing about the same height as Elyssa. She was slightly slimmer with skin as pale as moonlight. Her dark hair could rival the moonless sky and her eyes glowed the amber of the wolf. She was wrapped in a leather skirt that seemed to be made of scraps with leather boots. Her shirt was basically two straps of purple material that met in a hood, covering just enough of her breasts to not be indecent. And her left arm was encased with black leather and feathers. By the shape shifting and the wicked looking stave on the woman's back she had to guess the woman was an apostate.

The woman continued to stare into Elyssa's eyes, gold clashing against blue as they had a silent battle of will. Finally the other woman seemed to settle on something and let out a strange noise. Within seconds Elyssa heard the sound of something small moving through the brush. She waited, prepared for another animal, but it was only a small child. The boy ran to the woman, grasping her leg as he stared up at Elyssa with eyes the same shade as her own. He was young, maybe three, with dark black curls, tanned skin and blue eyes. The child could pass for her own, the thought causing a deep ache in her heart at the remembrance of her lost babe.

"My name is Morrigan, and this is my son Urthemiel." The woman spoke up. And Elyssa knew then where she knew this woman from. This was the daughter of Flemeth.

**Author's Note: Bet you didn't see that coming did you xD**

**Raven: **You are the best! I'm so glad you're my muse it makes things awesome.

**Padme: **Glad to see you are back =D

**Spice: ** I know, but I promise to make things better =D

**Ioialoha: ** I would have loved it to end like that…except for the baby too of course.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Midnight Discussion

**AN: I know, another short chapter. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me!**

**Chapter Twelve: A Midnight Discussion**

"I am Morrigan and this is my son Urthemiel." The woman spoke up. And Elyssa knew then where she knew this woman from. This was the daughter of Flemeth.

"Morrigan, Flemeth's daughter?" Elyssa asked quietly of the woman. Morrigan looked startled for a moment, her eyebrows lifted in surprise. Apparently she hadn't expected her mother to mention her. She gave the woman across from her a deeper, more appreciative look. She had to be more than she had originally though.

"I did not expect you to know of me." She murmured gently, her golden eyes aglow in the firelight. Morrigan glanced down warily at her child. The boy looked tired and scared. She had awoken him from his sleep and they had been running ever since. That had been over twenty four hours ago.

"Flemeth mentioned you in passing. Besides, you have the same look about you that she does." Elyssa answered the mother. She let her eyes flicked momentarily to Anders who stood to her side, silently ready to attack the witch of the wilds should the need arise. Ready to protect her.

"Yes, well, that is to be expected. She is my mother after all." Morrigan's voice had taken on a cynical tone as she spoke. Elyssa had to laugh internally at this. She was indeed her mother's daughter. Morrigan crossed her arms while she talked, pushing her bosom out for a very good show. Elyssa was distracted momentarily in a what the hell moment before shaking herself out of it. She glanced covertly at her lover noticing that he had yet to take his eyes of the Apostate's face. Good boy, she thought smugly. He hadn't been distracted by the free peep show. "But that does not matter for I came here for a reason." Elyssa looked back at the other woman as she began to speak again, arching one dark eyebrow in question. So it hadn't been a coincidence that she had stumbled upon their camp.

"So then why are you here?" She asked suspiciously.

"I am here because…" Morrigan's eyes cut down to her son again,"…because I need your help." Elyssa felt a moment of shock run through her at this woman asking for help. She could tell by Morrigan's face that she was also thinking the same thing. She was not one who normally liked to ask for help from others. Elyssa knew, because she was the same way.

"My help?" She inquired softly, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrow raised. This woman was one of the legendary Witches of the Wilds, she didn't see how she could possibly need her help. But she was willing to listen and if it was a good enough reason she may be inclined to help. Horrible she knew but then again she had grown use to the fact that she couldn't save anyone no matter how hard she tried.

"Yes," Morrigan answered exasperatedly, "your help." Elyssa could see her rolling her eyes in the darkness and had to hold back a snicker. Well if she did help this woman she would at least get amusement from it. Especially if she introduced her to Fenris. Elyssa felt a sadistic tremble of excitement make its way through her body.

"And why exactly do you need my help?" She questioned with a giggle. Oh maker help her she was getting too much amusement from this conversation. She had to blame the lack of sleep. Anders should have just kept his hands to himself, then she could have slept, and then she wouldn't be here giggling over stupid shit. Well no way to help it now. Anders shot her a worried glance, asking with his eyes if she was alright. She just nodded her head and giggled lightly under her breath again.

"Because I just do." Elyssa could see the frustration growing in the other woman but she wasn't about to let this go without answers.

"Well, I can't help unless I know what's going on. Sorry." The way she said it though made it known that she was indeed very far from being sorry. She was actually enjoying tormenting the other woman greatly.

"Must you really know?" Morrigan ground out between clenched teeth. Elyssa just answered with a small nod and a large grin at the woman. Morrigan looked once again at her child and sighing softly she told the woman, but only for the sake of her son.

"Three years ago I made a deal with the Warden Commander Gabriel Amell. You see, they found out something that I already had known for many years. An Archdemon can only be destroyed by a Grey Warden. Do you know why that is?" She asked of them, her eyes shifting to the blonde warden standing next to his lover. They both shook their heads to the negative. "It is because the taint in the Archdemon goes to the closest Darkspawn when it dies and the cycle begins again. The only thing is, when a Grey warden kills it, it is technically the closest Darkspawn because of the Taint. Are you still with me?" A slight smirk curved her lips now at the two staring at her intently. "The human soul of a grey warden destroys the Archdemon taint."

"So, the Grey Warden who kills the Archdemon dies? But then why is the Commander not dead?" Anders spoke up, his eyes intent upon the woman.

"I will tell you why. I waited in his room while he spoke with the Senior Warden ….Riordan I think his name was but it is of no importance." She scowled. "I told him I had a way to keep him from dying. I did not wish for him to die for I had grown to…care for him as he did me. I told him of the ritual that would spare his life. All he would have to do is lie with me and a child would be created." Elyssa gasped slightly as her eyes went to the child. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion but she could still see the startling blue that shown underneath. Now she knew why this child looked so much like her. He was technically her little cousin. She giggled again at the knowledge.

"Of course, he did and he lived. I disappeared that night traveling through the mountains and going to stay with a clan of Dalish elves where I found information on the Eluvian. Ah, by your look I see you know what it is I speak of." Morrigan grinned.

"Yeah, a damned mirror with the habit of killing people." Hawke gritted out. Morrigan laughed at her answered.

"Oh my dear it is so much more. The Eluvian you see are a passage way. They used to use them to contact each other in the clans around Thedas. But they can also be used to travel to another dimension. Which is what I did. Gabriel found me as I was about to step through. I explained things to him and he let me go. I thought I was safe in the Eluvian, a year and a half with no disturbances." Her eyes were afire as she spoke.

"And then mother found me." She spat these words hatefully as her hand clenched tightly. "She wants my body and my son and will not let her have either!" Her face had taken on an intense look of hatred.

"Why would she want your body and son?"

"You've heard the tales of many witches of the wilds over the years I'm sure. But you've yet to meet any of them. I hadn't either. My mother takes over the body of her daughter once she grows old. She has lived for many years this way, many, many years. And she wants Urthemiel because he has the soul of an old god. The soul of the Dragon of Beauty."

"Wait, wait, wait….the Dragon of Beauty, Urthemiel, as in the Archdemon who led the fifth blight? Are you crazy?" Seriously? Who thought 'oh let's put the soul of a deadly dragon into the body of a child.' Cause that was real smart. Elyssa rubbed her forehead in frustration, shaking her head at the stupidity of some people.

"No, not the Archdemon, well yes, but I only wanted the soul of the old god, not the taint. He will be powerful." Morrigan sounded like this was the best idea since the invention of fire. She must be really proud of herself. Elyssa could practically feel the pride and the air of superiority rolling off of her.

"Yes, powerful, because that's oh so important." Elyssa rolled her eyes in sarcasm. "Not the fact that he may very well cause another damned blight. Did you ever think about that you foolish woman? No I bet you didn't, or if you did you probably didn't care. You were only worried about yourself." Elyssa knew she was getting a bit snippy but she didn't care. She was honestly tired of people only worrying about themselves. It was a ripple effect, when you made a decision a stone was cast into the lake, depending on the size and importance of said decision deciding on the size of the ripple. But seriously, an old god? Elyssa really hoped that he wasn't really able to start a blight. She couldn't bring herself to harm a child.

"Do not think to judge me! I did what I had to." Morrigan's tone had taken on a deadly edge to it after Hawke's little rant. She was ready for a confrontation. Well Hawke wasn't going to give it to her. She had better things to do. She stuck her nose into the air before replying.

"Well, then don't do things that give other people the right to judge you. " Elyssa turned her head to the side, keeping her nose in the air and letting out a little snort of annoyance. The woman was fit to test her patience.

"So, shall I take that as a sign that you do not wish to help me?" Elyssa knew she was trying to make it sound like she didn't care, but she could hear the underlying desperation and sadness and for a second it caused her to feel pity. As much as this woman may rub her the wrong way she couldn't turn her away, especially not if Flemeth was involved.

"I'll help you…on one condition." Elyssa answered. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught the hint of relief flash across the woman's face before quickly disappearing.

"'Tis fair enough. What is your condition?"

"I want you to teach me how to become a shapeshifter." She hadn't been expecting that one. A small smirk of pleasure crept up on Hawke's features. Elyssa heard her sigh of exasperation but knew that she had no choice in the matter, she would teach Hawke, or she could turn around and take her little behind right back into the wilds.

"Very well. If that is what you wish."

"Of course. Being able to change shape sounds very handy. I can think of all sorts of things I can use it for. Scaring the crap out of Fenris, sneaking into the Templar headquarters, traveling long distances in less time, and so many other things." She shivered in happiness. Oh the things she could do with the power. Morrigan though seemed to be pleased with Hawke's train of thought because a small smirk appeared on her face. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. "And now that we have all of that settled…" She trailed off in thought. She tapped her chin momentarily before kneeling down and gesturing to the child with a sweet smile on her face.

"Come here darling." The boy looked confused for a moment, unsure of what he should do. He looked up at his mother, his big blue eyes questioning and at her nod he released her and toddled his way over to Hawke. Hawke grasped his hand in hers softly asking him what his name was. He smiled up at her before answering.

"My name is Ur-me-el." The way he dragged out the word in his soft childish voice made Hawke giggle. But she knew that Urthemiel was quite a mouthful so she thought up something better to call him.

"Well, that's quite a mouthful you have there. How about we shorten it. What do you think of Emile?" She smiled. He seemed to ponder the name for a few seconds before giving her a smile and a small nod. "Great, now how about we get you something to eat and tuck you into bed. Would you like that?" Urthemiel, now Emile, nodded enthusiastically, looking more like a happy child than the exhausted boy he had been mere moments ago.

Elyssa dug into her pack, pulling out a few slices of dried meat and some cheese along with a slice of bread for the boy. His eyes lit up when he caught site of the food. As soon as she placed it in front of him he quickly dug in, devouring it within moments. He belched quietly after that, looking sheepish that Hawke had to place a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. The poor boy. Then she tucked him into one of the blankets from their bedding and wrapped it around the child, letting him fall quickly asleep. She exited the tent to find Anders sitting on the ground, his back against a tree seemingly asleep. She knew from the quick flash of brown fire that he wasn't. Morrigan had seated herself cross legged on the ground in front of the fire her hands clasped in her lap and her golden eyes fixed on Hawke and the tent.

"He's asleep." Elyssa told her as she herself took a seat on the ground in front of the tent, keeping vigil. The three of them sat there, none of them sleeping, each wary of the other party. And so they sat until dawn finally broke over the horizon and washed them all in light.

**There you go. Please Review!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Rescuing Nathaniel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I'm so so sorry that it's taken so long to get this chapter up. With moving and everything I haven't really had time. Please forgive me.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Rescuing Nathaniel**

To say that having Morrigan living with her was awkward would be an understatement. Hawke had never met a pickier, more stubborn, annoying woman. Morrigan seemed to think that things had to go her way. Don't get her wrong, Hawke liked the woman well enough, she was a great mage and she had a fascinating since of humor, but if Morrigan told her one more time that she didn't like something Hawke was sure she was going to hit her. Hard.

The good news was that Bodahn seemed to remember Morrigan from his days traveling with the Hero of Fereldan and his party. And Morrigan had a slight fondness for the man, if you could call it that. Bodahn was great with Emile though, knowing exactly what to do to please the small child. And Hawke had to admit that she was also fond of having the boy in her house. The young mage, for that was what he was, she could feel the magic humming from him though he had yet to show any signs of it, was slowing healing the wound in her heart. He wasn't the child that she ached for every night, the one she mourned when she woke every morning but he was a child who needed caring for, a child with needs that she could fulfill.

Morrigan was grateful for the extra help with Emile for she wasn't the greatest caretaker. Hawke was surprised she had lasted the three years without any help. But she had done a well enough job with Emile.

"Ely, I'm hungy." Emile tugged on her pants, drawing her attention to her. He stared up at her with eyes so like her own that it made her chest ache.

"Come on, let's go see if we can get the cook to make you something." She drew his hand into hers and led him through the house towards the back where the kitchen was situated. Orana was in the kitchen with the cook, helping the older women get things situated for dinner later that night. Now that Hawke had extra people living in the estate she figured she needed a cook and so she had gone out and hired one. The woman was a shorter plump lady around her mother's age. She had a round cheerful face, steel grey hair and silver eyes as sharp as a hawk's. Hawke had loved her instantly.

"Maria, Emile is hungry; do you have anything made up that I can feed him?" Hawke asked the older woman as she led Emile to one of the stools and lifted him up to sit upon it. He dangled his legs happily as he watched them.

"Of course, dear. Just a moment." She bustled around the large kitchen pulling out small things here and there before putting them all on a plate and bringing them over to the bar. She sat the food in front of Emile and he smiled brightly at her, telling her thank you before digging into the food. He ate the sandwich of meat and cheese and hummed happily to himself.

"All done." He announced happily as he held up the plate to show her that he had finished everything.

"Good job." Hawke smiled as she wiped the crumbs off of his face before helping him down from the stool. He grasped her hand tightly and pulled her from the room yelling a quick good bye to the two other women.

"Aunt Ely, can we go visit Uncle And." Emile asked, slowing down so that he walked at Hawke's side. She giggled slightly, loving the nickname the young boy had given Anders.

"I don't know sweetie. We'll have to ask your mother." He looked up at her, his big blue eyes growing bigger as his bottom lip jotted out in a pout. Hawke had to give him credit; he sure knew how to get his way. "Don't give me that look. Go ask your mother, if she says its okay to go visit Uncle Anders then we shall go visit him."

"Fine." He pouted before stomping his foot then running off, taking the stairs to his mother's room as fast as his short little legs would take him. Hawke wasn't sure why the boy had such a fascination with traveling the city but she figured it had something to do with him being on the run and in hiding for his whole life. In the months since he and Morrigan had moved in he had wanted to go through town every day never once growing tired of the scene. She had to be careful though, bandits and raiders still traveled the town and most of them were stupid enough to attack her. Though, luckily they normally stuck to the night so she didn't have to worry much with taking Emile through town.

Hawke heard the patter of small feet as Emile came running back down the stairs happily. His foot caught near the bottom and he slid his eyes going wide as he fell. Hawke felt her breath catch and her heart stop as she shot forward to catch the boy. She was struck speechless though when Emile shot a burst of magic out of his hands and stopped his fall. He was just as surprised and for a moment the two of them stood there staring at each other in shock. Then Emile shook it off and came bounding down the final stairs and latched onto her hand.

"Mommy said yes!" He announced excitedly pulling on her arm as he tried to make his way to the door. Hawke was too stunned to fight and let him pull her to the door. She had enough sense to grab her staff on the way out and strap it to her back. She opened the door and stopped, meeting the stunned eyes of the woman standing in front of her.

The woman was slightly older than her with shoulder length dark brown hair and golden eyes. She wore a blue noble dress though she had a slight Fereldan look to her.

"Messere Hawke, forgive me for intruding." The woman apologized as she anxiously squeezed her hands together, her head lowered.

"It's no problem miss…" Hawke left the sentence open hoping the woman before her would give her a clue as to who she was. She wasn't disappointed.

"Oh I'm so sorry, my name is Delilah Howe. I…I need your help."

"My help?" Hawke was confused, she didn't even know this woman…though she really shouldn't be that surprised people were always asking her for help.

"Yes you see my brother Nathaniel and some grey wardens followed the path your expedition took into the deep roads. They've been gone for a while and I haven't heard anything from them. I'm worried. I was hoping that you would be able to find them for me. Please, I'm worried about him." Delilah looked up at Hawke, her golden eyes shimmering with unshed tears as she pleaded with the younger woman. Hawke sighed deeply and looked down at Emile. The boy was watching her with eyes older than his appearance. He knew what was going on. He nodded subtly to her telling her that he would be fine. She smiled softly and looked back at the other woman.

"Don't worry Miss Howe, I'll find your brother for you."

"Oh thank you so much." Delilah wrapped her arms around Hawke as she hugged the woman tightly in thanks. Hawke patted her back awkwardly as she tried to gently pull away. Delilah finally released her and turned away throwing one last thanks back to Hawke.

"It's otay Ely, we can go see Uncle And tomorrow. Don't worry." Emile patted her hand as he turned around and made his way back into the Estate leaving Hawke standing there alone. She sighed to herself and set off to gather a couple of her friends, wondering who would be willing to travel into the deep roads with her again.

Twenty minutes later she had gathered Anders, Fenris and Varric and together the four of them made their way to the deep road entrance. As she stood in front of the dark hole she had to take a deep breath. It had been a while since she had been here, the last time they had all entered had been a bad experience nearly dying down here with all the rock wraiths and dark spawn. She shuddered. Wasn't her idea of a good time.

The catacombs were dark when they entered and they had to trust Anders to tell them when darkspawn were near. Though, that didn't really help when they were attacked by a group of angry giant spiders. Luckily they were able to take care of them with little problems.

"Darkspawn ahead." Anders whispered in her ear as they inched forward. Hawke could see a glow from the lyrium in the room ahead. She could also hear the growls of the Darkspawn occupying it. She drew closer, her magic shimmering to the surface as she prepared to cast a spell. She noticed the man standing in the room, his back to the wall as he held a bow firing arrow after arrow at the darkspawn coming at him. Hawke let the spell blow from her fingertips blowing over the closest darkspawn and freezing them solid. Fenris swept in and with one blow shattered the frozen statues.

In a matter of seconds they dispatched the group and until only the five of them were left standing. "Nathaniel Howe I presume?" Hawke spoke up as she swung her staff onto her back and approached the archer.

He smiled, the lines in his face tightening with the movement as he watched her. His shoulder length dark hair was pinned back from his face though it brushed the back of his neck. His golden eyes were weary until he caught sight of the blonde mage approaching behind his lover.

"Anders!" His face lit up at the sight of his old companion. Anders nodded to the other grey warden.

"Nathaniel."

"I should have known you would turn up."

"I'm special that way." Anders smiled slightly looking down at the woman beside him. Taking her cue Hawke looked back at Nathaniel.

"Your sister Delilah sent us here to find you. What are you guys doing in the Deep roads anyways?" She questioned.

"We were scouting for treasure. Plus we wanted to look into things while the darkspawn were still scattered about. "Hawke just shrugged. Whatever.

"Well then, is there anything keeping us from going home? Not that I don't love frolicking in darkspawn infested tunnels." She turned and started back towards the entrance. She didn't make it more than five steps when Nathaniel spoke up.

"I can't leave yet. Some of my group was trapped farther in. I have to find them." Hawke sighed. Here she was, saving peoples' lives. Again. And in the Deep roads no less where Darkspawn and giant spiders seemed to thrive. She turned around, sighed again and waved her hand signaling for him to lead on. Nathaniel led them through the familiar catacombs that Hawke remembered from her first visit through them.

They ran into a dwarf, Temmerin, she believed his name was who had set up explosives along the walls of the tunnels. As he ran for the surface the five of them traveled farther in. It wasn't long before they were attacked by a group of darkspawn. Hawke spied one of the levers the explosives expert had told her about and pulled it. One of the casks exploded taking half the group of darkspawn with it and sending the Ogre to its knees. She sent a bolt of lightning at it to finish it off.

"Well, that was easy." Anders announced as the last of the spawn fell. They stepped carefully through the bodies and made their way farther in where Anders and Nathaniel could both feel a mass of darkspawn gathering. The huge cavern before them was filled with darkspawn that were being fought off by a group of survivors which Hawke gathered to be the missing Grey Wardens that Nathaniel was so worried about.

"Heads up!" Hawke shouted out as she cast a firestorm over the group of darkspawn. The group of wardens scattered as the giant balls of fire crashed into the ground taking dozens of darkspawn with them. She watched as an ogre charged through the fire at the group knocking everything out of his way. A small body with two gleaming daggers charged up the giant beast and stuck its blades into the neck sending the Ogre collapsing to the floor dead. "Oh, Nice shot." Hawke said quietly to herself.

Another small body with a greatsword as big as it charged into the fray with a loud yell as it attacked the nearest enemy. A large Mabari followed the dwarf plowing into the closest body and biting its head off. The two remaining bodies each raised a staff over their heads as they cast their spells. One of the spells entangled three darkspawn with branches covered with nasty looking thorns, the other caused all the darkspawn in a small area to stop what they were doing. Fenris swooped in quickly, his blade swiftly felling the sleeping darkspawn. Two arrows stopped the darkspawn sneaking up behind the mages. Soon all the darkspawn had fallen and the survivors made their way to each other, meeting in the middle of the large cavern. Hawke had a chance to look over the grey wardens. There were two dwarves, one male with red hair that smelled strongly of a brewery, the other female, a rogue by the look of it. One of the mages was a female elf that had the same feel to her that Merrill gave off, and the last was the Grey warden she had met when the Qunari had attacked. Humph, small world.

"By the tits of my ancestors, Sparkly fingers!" The red headed brewery belched out as his eyes lit upon the blonde mage standing next to Hawke. Anders seemed less excited.

"Oh look its Oghren, the dwarf who smells like a brewery." Anders sneered. Hawke blinked her blue eyes at him before turning to Gabriel Amell.

"Hello Gabriel, when we last talked I didn't think you meant we'd meet again in the deep roads. As much as I so love playing with Darkspawn this just isn't my thing." Hawke smirked. The elven woman gave her a strange look that Hawke chose to ignore. Whatever the woman's problem was she didn't care.

"Hello Cousin, and indeed. I was not expecting to find you here." His eyes traveled over the group. "And not that I don't appreciate your help, but why are you here?"

"Delilah sent her looking for me." Nathaniel spoke up as he made his way to his commander's side. "When I didn't get back to her she grew worried. You know how my sister is." The warden commander nodded and looked back to Hawke.

"Do you mind if we leave? I don't think there is anything else down here that we need." Hawke agreed with him and so the group of warriors, plus the dog made their way up the passageways and back into Kirkwall.

"You're welcome to stay with me cousin…besides, there is someone I think you would like to see if Anders stories are correct." Anders shot Hawke a curious look but she just shook her head. They would discuss things later.

"Besides, I'm getting married soon; you are all welcome to come." Anders announced happily. Varric laughed, Fenris snorted, Hawke shook her head, and the rest of the group stopped and stared at the blonde mage. Anders was getting married? To whom?

"Well shave my back and call me an elf. You're getting married sparky?" Oghren laughed as he slapped Anders hard on the back, though his hand fell a little close to his butt for comfort. "Who's the unlucky man?"

"I like this dwarf." Fenris piped up.

"Well darlin' I can't say I have the right parts for a man, but I am the one he's going to marry." Hawke announced as she patted the dwarf on the head and moved to Anders' side, hugging him softly. She moved closer to the dwarf and knelt down so that she could whisper in his ear. "Besides, he does this amazing thing with electricity that makes him fantastic in bed." Then she stood up and walked away smirking, leaving the dwarf drooling behind.

"Well I'll be damned, heh heh." Oghren leered. Anders just shook his head and followed his lover out.

**Please, Please, Please Review. =D**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Last Straw

**Disclaimer: I own nothing =(**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Last Straw**

The city was bustling with happiness as servants and nobles alike ran this way and that each trying to get ready for the wedding of their precious champion. Grand Cleric Elthina had agreed to marry the two mages. They weren't part of the circle and so therefore the law at the moment didn't apply to them. Besides, the older woman felt that they deserved a little piece of happiness after the sacrifices they had made for the people in this place, including herself.

Elthina turned her head as she watched a duo of young sisters scurry across the chantry, flowers in hand as they placed them along the rows of seats. The chantry had been rearranged and beautified by all the helping hands, each wanting to make this wedding the most beautiful ever seen. The walls and rows of pews had been scattered with white lace. The lace was wrapped softly around the ends in soft bows and hung in soft loops from the ceiling.

Blue hyacinth and white orchids surrounded the walls bringing a flash of color to the room. Blue lace, the same color of the hyacinth had been twisted into elaborate bows that hung evenly on the altar behind her. Elthina sighed as she watched people begin to filter in slowly. Soon the wedding would begin. Her eye caught that of Knight- Captain Cullen who nodded in her direction. The Templars were set up evenly with the City guard. She wasn't about to play favoritism now, and she especially didn't want anything to go wrong.

* * *

Hawke sighed as Orana pulled at her hair, twisting the pieces of hair in her hands into elaborate braids that she then pinned against Hawke's head. This had been going on for almost an hour now and Hawke was slowly losing patience. She heard a snicker and turned her head shooting a dirty look at the Pirate queen that found hilarity in Hawke's suffering.

"You look beautiful, Ely." Bethany assured. Hawke smiled in her sister's direction, thankful that the Templars had allowed her to attend the wedding. She secretly knew that the grand cleric and the Knight-Captain had pulled some serious strings to get the Knight Commander to agree and she was eternally grateful. Hawke wasn't sure this day would be right if her sister was absent. She had already lost the rest of her immediate family. A sob caught in her throat at the thought of her mother but she swallowed it before it could make itself known to the other women in the room.

Hawke winced as another bobby pin dug itself into her scalp and heard the whispered apology from her servant. Orana worked swiftly after that, pinning the curls up so that they were piled on top of her head with a few trailing softly down over her left shoulder.

"Now it's my turn." Isabela announced gleefully as she stood up from her seat and brought over a bag placing it on the table next to Hawke.

"Whatever you do, make sure you don't make me look like a common tavern whore." Hawke eyed Isabela warily, hoping beyond hope that the woman would listen to her. She didn't want to look gaudy on her wedding day.

"Trust me, Hawke, you will look gorgeous." Isabela reassured the champion as she pulled out a soft cream and began rubbing it softly into Hawke's skin, blending it in carefully so that no lines would show. Next she pulled out a soft rouge and with a brush, powdered it slightly over each of the champion's cheeks. She placed the make-up carefully back down on the table and tilted Hawke's face to the left and right, up and down, letting the light catch it and making sure that she had blended everything perfectly.

Next Isabela pulled out a black kohl pencil. "Close your eyes." She demanded softly and once Hawke complied, she quickly traced the blackened lines across each of the woman's eyelids and holding each eye carefully she swiped it across the bottom lid as well. Then once that was finished she pulled out a iridescent tan powder that shimmered under the light. She brushed it across each eye and across different lines of Hawke's face. When the light caught it Hawke's face glowed; perfect.

"Now Hawke, Orana will help you into your dress while I work on Bethany. Be a dear and get dressed." Isabela said with a slight snicker as she turned away from her friend. Hawke for once did as she was told and stood, making her way into her bedroom with Orana. Orana pulled down the dress and unlatched the back so that Hawke could slide into it.

The satin slid softly against her skin as it glided over her breasts and hips before settling against the floor. Orana moved behind her and the material was pulled tight against her chest as the small buttons were slid slowly back into place. Finally the dress was on. The small elf moved to the table, pulling with her two diamond incrusted silver hair pieces which she fixed into Hawkes hair along with some of the loose Hyacinth from Hawke's bouquet. Then she let the champion move back into the other room where her sister and best friend were waiting. Hawke heard two quick inhalation of breaths as she walked through the door way and the two other woman caught sight of their friend. Bethany's eyes filled with tears that she fought back so that she didn't ruin the work that Isabela had done on her.

"You look so beautiful, Ely." Bethany sighed in wonder. Elyssa Hawke moved slowly to stand in front of the full length mirror and gasped at the sight before her. The strapless A-line dress hugged her chest perfectly before flowing out and falling to the floor. It was two toned, white and blue, the blue so bright that it matched perfectly with her eyes. The dress looked to be two separate pieces with the bottom layer blue and the outer layer looking like a white coat that was stitched with the same blue. It was held together by a bright blue ribbon with silver stitching on the front. The ribbon tied around the front and met at the back where it then fell to the floor in blue waves along with the train of her dress. Her hair was a mess of entricately twisted black braids and curls that were piled on top of her head and held in with the two silver pieces that met in the middle and looked like a tiara though a few curls hung loose over her left shoulder.

Her face shimmered in the light, her eyes big in her smooth face thanks to Isabela's artwork. Hawke choked back another sob as she turned to the three women and smothered them all in a hug. She felt beautiful and it was all thanks to these women.

"Mistress, your guard…" Bodahn's voice trailed off and his eyes grew wide as he caught sight of his mistress. She was a beauty.

"Thank you Bodahn. Ladies." With a sweep of her arms and dress Hawke glided across the room, stopping only briefly to slip her feet into a pair of white slippers before heading out the door. The others followed and as soon as they made it to the front door Isabela slipped through, disappearing through the crowd. All of Kirkwall was gathered in Hightown crowding the streets from the Keep to the Chantry. A small path lay empty which she took as her path. Music started playing as Hawke stepped outside her estate , apparently someone had let it be known they were coming. Gabriel waited for his younger cousin at the pathway, linking his arm through Bethany's as they slowly made their way through the crowd, Bethany a vision in blue with a bouquet of white orchids and Gabriel dressed in his finest black robes.

Hawke followed slowly behind them, her white and blue train flowing over the ground until two happy children rushed in to pick it up. They were both young, maybe six or seven, both girls. They were clean but she could tell from their clothes that they were probably orphans. She smiled at the two of them and nodded her thanks sending both of them into fits of giggles. Her Uncle Gamlen greeted her at the split path, he took one and she took the other and they came together on the other side. She wrapped her arm through his and took a look at him. He had trimmed his hair and beard. His clothing was black nobles finery that she herself had bought for him. Gamlen had a smile on his face and his chin tilted up. He looked proud, and for that Hawke was glad.

The two guards at the door, Donnic and Brennan, smiled at her and pulled the doors wide. The room inside went quiet as everyone turned their heads to look at her.

"She's gorgeous." Hawke heard one of the nobles closest to her whisper. She took in the room, from the white and blue lace, to the hyacinth and orchids that matched her bouquet. Her friends were scattered along the outer rim, protecting. Fenris stood tall, his great sword strapped to his back. He smiled at her as she passed. She caught a glimpse of golden eyes in the shadows and knew that's where Isabela hid. Aveline was near the front wearing her captain's uniform as she protected them. Merrill was hidden among a patch of plants and flowers, she smiled and waved when Hawke's eyes caught hers. Varric, Sebastian, and Nathaniel were all situated in the balconies above the altar, each archer on the lookout. She heard a belch and had to stifle a giggle when she saw Sigrun shush Oghren. Velanna was hidden in an identical patch of plants as Merrill on the opposite side of the room. Hawke turned her eyes forward as she neared the Grand Cleric and the others. Bethany and Gabriel were both standing there, Bethany on Hawke's left and Gabriel on her right next to Anders, each of them had a Mabari by their side. Then Hawke let her eyes wander to her soon to be husband. He was dressed in the finest black robes that she could buy. They were trimmed in the same blue as her dress along with silver stitching. His blonde hair was pulled back fully from his face, now long enough to fit in one tie. His brown eyes were locked on her so full of love and anticipation that she felt her insides twist.

Anders held out his hand to her, a large smile on his face. Gamlen stepped in and place her hand in Anders and stepped back smiling happily. Together the two of them stepped up the stairs and turned so that they faced each other.

"You look beautiful. More than I know how to describe." Anders whispered to her as the Grand Cleric addressed the crowd with the usual 'we are gathered'. After she was finished she turned to the two of them and told them to speak their vows.

"Anders, I promise to be there when you need me, to fill your days with sunshine, to comfort you and encourage you, to help you reach your goals, to be your best friend and to love you all my life with all of my heart. Forever and Always." Hawke told the man she loved as she held his hands clasped tightly in hers.

"Elyssa, I love you. Today is a day I never dreamed would happen to me. Long ago you were just a dream and a prayer. Thank you for being what you are to me. I will care for you, honor and protect you.  
I lay down my life for you my best friend and my love." Anders vowed squeezing her hands tightly, his eyes flashed blue for a split second as Justice made his agreement. Hawke sighed in relief, Justice had finally accepted her.

They smiled at each other and followed the instructions of the Grand cleric as they slid the rings onto each other's fingers. Finally, Elthina announced them as husband and wife. The people of Kirkwall cheered in acceptance as they kissed. Hawke grasped her husband to her tightly as his mouth slid over hers. They were finally married. Anders picked her up and swung her around in a circle as he laughed happily. Hawke soon joined in.

The reception that followed was a blur to Hawke. She didn't really remember much of it for she hadn't really been paying attention. The only thing that had been on her mind was getting home and ripping the clothes off of her husband. Husband. She smiled softly to herself, she would never grow tired of using that word.

Anders held her tightly in his arms as he carried her up the stairs to their room. He set her down on the floor and softly closed the door behind him, turning the lock.

"Come here." He whispered as he waved her closer. He turned her so that her back was to him and leaned down placing kisses across her shoulders. His hands skillfully undid each clasp, his mouth leaving kisses whenever skin was bared. Once he had undone all the clasps he let the dress slide down her skin leaving her bare to his eyes. His breath caught, she hadn't worn any undergarments to the wedding. Hawke slowly stepped out of the dress and turned to face Anders who almost had himself undressed as well.

The rebellious mage gathered his wife against his chest and moved them closer to the bed. She gasped as he laid her down on the bed, his lips and hands caressing her breasts—gently at first, then harder. She arched her back, trying to wind her leg around his hop, but he slid away, moving lower. When he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder she gasped. Before she could do anything he did something with his tongue that made her cry out, bucking against his mouth. He did it again, harder and faster, and she brushed her free foot against his erection. He stiffened slightly, gasping against her, and when she did it a second time, he stopped and gave her a look that was so hot and hungry, and so harassed that she didn't know whether to laugh or beg for more.

"Don't distract me." He said as his mouth twitched into a smile.

"I'll just lie here, then." She said tartly, brushing his erection again with her foot. He closed his eyes, exhaling sharply, which she did as well when he shifted his hips and she got a good look at his erection. Desire pummeled her, and every part of her ached to have him inside her.

Hawke reached down and grabbed his hair, tugging. "Come on."

"What if I want to go slow?" He asked, his fingers lingering between her legs as he moved up her body. She swallowed a gasp as he started a fast rhythm of caresses, and clamped her thighs around his hand.

"In me," Hawke gasped. "Now!"

Anders didn't argue. He slid on top of her, and his weight felt so good between her legs. She wrapped her thighs around his hips, arching her back with a low cry as he pushed slowly into her, filling her body so completely that she lost coherent thought. Oh how good it felt to be together with him. When he began to move, slowly at first, she rocked hard against him, forcing him deeper, harder.

Anders started moving faster, harder, grinding her into the bed and she came, lost in her pleasure. He did not stop. He moved faster, his hand sliding between them, his fingers sliding over the swollen nub and she cried out. Soon she felt another wave of pleasure crash over her and he cried out joining her. He rocked one, two, three more times before collapsing on top of her, his arms catching him so that he didn't hurt her. After a few minutes he slid out of her slowly, gasping from the feeling, then curled up against her. They fell asleep like that, holding each other tight.

* * *

The past few months since she had gotten married had been the greatest in her life. Sure she still worked to protect the city, killing raiders in the middle of the night. She even traveled with Anders to gather his ingredients for his supposed potion though she figured out that there was no way to get rid of Justice. They had encountered a high dragon on that trip, it had massacred the whole mine. Hawke and her companions had finished the creature and her spawn off before gathering up her treasure. It was a good thing that dragons liked to hoard gold and awesome weapons or she'd be pissed.

Hawke sighed as she turned the page of the book, scanning down yet another list of components. She was looking for a spell or potion that required Drakestone and Sela petrae. Another dead end. She turned to the next page, so deep in thought that she almost missed it. There it was, the recipe she was looking for. Her eyes widened when she realized exactly what it was that Anders had been making. Hawke moaned into her hands and let her face hit the book as she closed her eyes.

'Oh Anders, what am I to do with you?' She questioned in her mind as she thought over what she could do. She couldn't remove it, Anders had probably hidden it so well that it wouldn't be discovered. She couldn't tell anyone because then Anders would be taken away by the Templars and there was no way she was going to let that happen. That left only one choice. Hawke sighed again as she sent Bodahn with a message requesting Isabela, Merrill and Velanna. The later hadn't left the other elf's side since they had met, apparently they had known each other from back when they were both the firsts of their respective clans.

The three women arrived not even ten minutes later. Hawke ushered them into the library and shut the door, telling Bodahn not to let anyone near.

"I need your help." Hawke started. She explained to them what she had found out about Anders plan and how she wasn't going to stop it. Isabela and Merrill seemed shocked at first but then they nodded, realizing what was at stake. Velanna only watched her with a contemplative stare. "Isabela I'm going to need you to gather up all the ship captains that you know are trustworthy. I'll give you money to bribe them with. There's going to be war, I can feel it. Plus you heard what Leliana told us, the Divine is ready to march on Kirkwall. We can't let the innocents get hurt." She shook her head sadly. Leliana, the agent of the Divine, had been to visit them just a week ago. To say her old friends were shocked to know she had been here, neither of them had been to see her.

"I want you to start evacuating the circle. A couple at a time. I know some secret tunnels that Anders showed me. The only problem is I need someone who is stealthy enough to get in there, knock out the guards and not get caught. Someone who won't be automatically traced back to us." Hawke tapped her chin.

"I do believe I can be of assistance." A smooth Antivan voice sounded from the shadows causing Hawke to start, though she didn't let it show.

"Zevran? What are you doing here?" She asked as the body made himself visible. He wore that same cocky grin that she had seen when she had helped him kill off the crows who had come to capture him. She thought on it. Here was a master assassin in her library, offering his help. Well, obviously the maker did approve of this plan.

"I heard you might need my help and I couldn't let such a beautiful goddess down." His tone was smooth as he slid into the conversation. Cocky antivan.

"Oh you beautiful elf. You're perfect." She grabbed him and kissed him quickly before letting go and getting back on topic. Zevran smirked happily. "You'll go in at night, I'll show you the tunnel to use. I want you to get out the apprentices first. The children shouldn't be wrapped up in this. From what I've heard from my sister there are two guards in front of each dorm. Take them down quietly, I'll give you a memory wipe potion to give to them. "

Hawke turned to the two female elves. "You two will be doing me the biggest favor. I want you to get the Grand Cleric and some of the younger sisters out of the chantry tonight. You both are adept at magic so I know you can do it without too much fuss. Just get them to the ship that Isabela specifies and set them off to Val Royeaux. The Divine has offered them sanctuary. " She looked at them. "Questions?" They all shook their heads. "Good, I'll meet you tonight Zevran, I shall go with you as far as the end of the tunnels and help you guide the children back." They all started heading out the door. "Meet me at the docks with your vessels at midnight." And then they were gone and she was left preparing what she was to do.

She set down at her desk and pulled out two pieces of parchment and an ink quill. She had two letters to send. The first she penned to the Grand Cleric.

_Forgive me Your Grace,_

_I did what I believed was in your best interest._

_I know that you wished to be here for your city, but you_

_are its heart. We need you to be safe Elthina and so I have_

_sent you to Val Royeaux against your wishes._

_Please forgive me, Elyssa Hawke_

The second she penned to King Alistair of Fereldan. The man had come to visit her a couple of weeks ago and he was also a good friend to Gabriel.

_King Alistair of Fereldan,_

_I am intrusting you with the care of several_

_mage apprentices that I rescued from the circle._

_There is to be war and I do not wish for them to_

_Be involved Please forgive me, I knew of no_

_one else who would care for them,_

_The Champion of Kirkwall._

She sighed and folded the papers, sticking them in her pocket as she slipped from her house. She would hide the first in the Grand Cleric's pocket for when the woman awoke. The second she would send to Alistair himself. She gathered the beautiful white hawk she had acquired and to his leg she attached her letter to the king.

"Fly free, Spero. Find me if you can. Make sure this letter makes it to the king." And then using a bit of magic to help lead its way she sent the Hawk soaring. He screeched once in acknowledgement and then with a burst of his wings he went flying.

It was dark when she met Zevran in Darktown, Anders was working tonight so she had to be careful not to be spotted by him.

"Come." She whispered to the assassin as she disappeared into the tunnel, the blonde antivan following quickly behind her. They moved in the shadows, moving quickly to avoid detection. The tunnel wasn't guarded by any templars which showed that they didn't yet know of it. She sighed softly in relief, that would make things easier. They reached the Gallows easily, the tunnel under the lake holding solid for them.

"Quickly, remember what I told you." She whispered to the elf. Zevran nodded and disappeared into the shadows making his way down the hallway. No one sensed him, causing him to smirk in pleasure. Foolish templars had nothing on him. He ducked into a door way as two guards made their way past him, never once noticing him there. He moved out behind them turning in the opposite direction they were going. Ah, he thought, the beautiful Hawke was right, only two guards. He dispatched them quickly and kneeling down slipped the potion into their mouths. They wouldn't remember a thing. He opened the door and the apprentices were all awake, all waiting for him. Good, Hawke must have gotten word to her sister.

"Do not use magic." He warned them as he slowly led them down the hall. There were quite a few children, twenty at least but they listened to him and none of them used their magic. They came across one guard in their journey which Zevran quickly dispatched. Then he ushered them into the secret tunnel making sure to seal it behind them.

One young girl, her hair cut short and her skin tanned parted from the group and attached herself to Hawke hugging the older woman tightly as she sobbed into her robe.

"Hush now Ella, you are safe." Hawke whispered softly as she patted the child's head and then set her back. Zevran let a small smile slip out. She was quite the woman. "Now come children, quickly. We must be away from here before they notice you are gone. Do not use magic, they will detect you. No matter how scared you get. Do. Not. Use. Magic. Understand?" She spoke with authority, her words so soft, yet there was a hardness to them that demanded obedience. The children all nodded and with a quick glance to Zevran, Hawke turned and began to guide them down the tunnel. The ex-crow took up his place at the rear making sure no one snuck through the tunnel behind them.

It was almost an hour before they reached the other end of the tunnel and Hawke ushered the kids through Darktown. The loyalty of the people to their champion had them turning their eyes away, none of them wanting to be witness to the crime. They got the children to the docks with little trouble. Isabela was there waiting for them. She quietly led them to a ship and they ushered the children on. Hawke pulled out two small bags. The smaller of the two she handed to the ship's captain.

"Get them safely to Denerim." He nodded to her and moved to board his ship. She turned to Ella who was watching her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm protecting you. Don't worry, you'll be safe where I am sending you." She handed the small girl the second pouch and hugged her tightly. "This is for when you get to Denerim. You'll be able to buy food and lodging for you and the others." She stepped back as the boat pulled away from the dock. "Be safe." She called to the children softly. They all turned watery eyes to her and waved their good byes.

Hawke looked up into the sky. It was almost midnight, Merrill and Velanna should be meeting them soon with the Grand Cleric. Sure enough the two Dalish elves appeared through the shadows, six sleepily drugged bodies following behind them. Hawke nodded to them as Isabela pointed out the ship that would take them to Val Royeaux. They helped the sleepy passengers onto the ship and into the small cabin below. Hawke slipped her note into the Grand Cleric's hands and wrapped them tightly around it. The woman blinked up at her, her sleep spelled eyes not focusing. Hawke stepped back and quickly exited the ship.

She stopped in front of the ship captain and handed him the last of the small pouches. "Take care of them." She told him as she placed the money into his hands. He grabbed her hand and held it softly. She looked up at the older man, his face hardened with lines but he smiled softly at her.

"You are a brave woman." Was all he said before he released her hands and disappeared aboard the ship. Soon the ship broke from dock and the Grand Cleric was on her way to Orlais.

The five of them soon parted ways, none of them speaking of what happened.

* * *

The next morning came quickly. A messenger was knocking anxiously at her door, and when she opened it she saw the fright in the boy's eyes. He quickly handed her the note and dashed off, disappearing from her sight. Hawke looked at the letter in her hand. She quickly opened it.

Champion,

You have proven yourself a friend to Kirkwall's mages and it seems I must call upon you once again. Meredith has gone too far, and I will not let her madness remain unchecked. I ask that you come to the Gallows at once. Perhaps together we can stop this before there is bloodshed.

First Enchanter Orsino

Oh great. Well, at least her timing was good. She smirked to herself. She had already saved the Grand Cleric and the apprentices and no one was the wiser.

"What is it?" Anders asked from behind her as he stepped off the stairs and approached his wife. She held out the note to him letting him read it for himself. He snorted as he tossed it aside.

"It seems it has begun." He said as he turned and headed back up the stairs. She followed her husband up the stairs after telling Bodahn to gather all of her friends. Together she and Anders quickly dressed in their battle robes and grabbed their staffs. They stopped before heading down stairs, turning to each other. They stood there in silence, just staring into each other's eyes before Anders pulled her roughly to him and kissed her. They held each other for a moment, their mouths connected. Then all to soon it ended and they exited the room, meeting with their friends below.

No one had a chance to speak with a knock sounded at the door. Hawke looked vaguely annoyed as she moved to open it. There before her stood a young mage.

"Come quick! The Knight Commander and First Enchanter got into the fight, The First Enchanter rushed off to bring the matter before the Grand Cleric and The Knight Commander followed. I fear there will be blood!" The young woman was scared, her eyes wild as she pulled on Hawke's arm.

"Take me to them." She announced. The group gathered in her living room all followed leaving behind Morrigan, Emile, Bodahn and Sandal. The two Mabari crowded in next to their masters. The young woman dragged Hawke through the streets where they found The two parties engaged in front of the steps to the chantry. Meredith and Orsino were arguing yet again. Meredith had her templars behind her while Orsino had Bethany and a few other mages at his back. Hawke sighed, this wasn't going to be pretty.

"You know, with the way you two go on people are going to start to wonder." She quipped as she made herself known to the group. Her friends were slowly making their way to stand behind her, Anders at her side.

"You would be here, sister." Bethany joked as she caught sight of her older sister. Hawke just shrugged at her.

"This is none of your concern Champion, please leave." Meredith sneered as she caught sight of Hawke. Orsino was quick to rebuke her.

"Nonsense, I invited the Champion here so that she could see your madness." He returned, his face close to the Commander's as he sneered in her face.

"What are you two fighting about this time anyways?" Hawke asked, breaking up their little argument again. They both turned to her though it was Orsino who answered.

"She wants to tear apart the tower, top to bottom in a search for blood mages." He told the champion with a look of disgust on his face.

"Is there any truth to what she says?"

"It's just another one of her thoughts. If I let her do this, what will she do next? There's only so much we can take." He pleaded.

"Meredith, we aren't all bad guys." Hawke looked to the woman. The blonde woman's eyes softened for a moment in sadness as she looked at Hawke.

"I know. But what else can I do? Do not brand me a tyrant if you cannot give me another way." She was angry, her eyes spitting fire at them now. Hawke sighed again. This wasn't working.

"I'm taking this to the Grand Cleric." Orsino announced, obviously coming to the same conclusion that Hawke had. He turned to make his way up the stairs. Meredith grabbed his shoulder, yanking hard on it.

"Do not bring her Grace into this!" She hissed menacingly.

"Stop!" Anders yelled from her side as he held out his staff.

"What is the meaning of this?" Both Meredith and Orsino turned to look at her husband. He held up his staff, pointing it at the sky.

"The Grand Cleric will not be seeing you today." And then the ground began to shake. Hawke's eyes widened in realization as the chantry exploded. Pink fire shooting through the roof and demolishing the building. Everyone stood in silence, letting the shock sink in. Meredith was the first to react as she hissed at Anders followed by Orsino's questioning. Sebastian collapsed to the ground sobbing and screaming out the Grand Cleric's name. Oops, forgot to mention to him about her grace. Oh well, at least it looked more realistic this way.

"What have you done?" Orsino questioned.

"I have removed the chance of compromise, because there is no compromise." Hawke looked at her husband, the man she loved seemed to fold in on himself. He was saddened by what he had done.

Shouting ensued between the groups as they debated the right of Annulment and what was to be done. But Hawke wasn't listening, she was too busy watching her husband.

"You must choose Champion!" Meredith screamed causing Hawke to jerk from her thoughts and stare at the woman. Choose? Oh, she meant choose sides. Well obviously that was a no brainer. Did Meredith honestly forget that she was a mage?

"I will side with the Mages." She announced firmly staring down the Knight Commander. Meredith seemed taken aback and tried to give her a chance to change her mind but Hawke would have none of it.

"So shall it be then. You wish to protect them, then you shall die with them. Attack!" Meredith fled as her Templars attacked the group, but they were sorely outnumbered by the rest of them and went down in seconds.

Orsino turned towards Hawke, thanking her and telling her that he would meet them in the Gallows, he needed to hurry and warn the others before Meredith reached them. He left with the parting comment that Anders was hers to do with as she pleased. It was silent as Hawke moved to stand behind her husband who was sitting upon a crate staring down at his hands.

"You cannot say anything to make me feel worse than I already do." He whispered to his wife as he stared brokenly down at his hands.

"You could have trusted me. I would have understood." Hawke whispered back. Anders turned his head and looked back at her.

"I could not. What if you tried to stop me? Or worse, tried to help. I could not bear that." Anders looked up into her face, his brown eyes staring into her blue ones.

"You're an idiot." She said and smacked him on the back of the head. "Get up. We have some mages to save."

"You aren't going to kill me?" He asked in wonder as he stood up. Hawke just shook her head at him and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Wait, wait you're just going to let this murderer go free?" Sebastian raged. "I swear Hawke, I will return to Starkhaven and gather an army the like you've never seen and I will kill your precious Anders." He hissed out angrily. Hawke looked at him and blinked. What an idiot.

"Let me get this straight Sebastian, you, a brother in the chantry, are going to gather an army to take on me and my husband. Me, the champion of Kirkwall, the woman who survived the blight, traveled the deep roads, killed the Arishok and is now taking on the Templars and my husband who is a grey warden, which means he's got backing, he's also one of the strongest mages in existence and has the spirit of Justice within him. You are going to bring an army against us? Please. I'd like to see you try." She rattled on getting more and more cynical with each word. Stupid little princeling. Sebastian had grown quiet during her rant, his eyes growing wider with each word. Well at least he was thinking about the stupidity of what he had said. "Besides, Elthina isn't dead. I sent her to Val Royeaux." Sebastian began to stutter but Hawke just ignored him, pushing him out of her way as she addressed the others.

"Okay, we're going to split up into three groups. Anders, Zevran, Fenris, and Varric, you three will be with me. Gabriel, I want you to take Velanna, Nathaniel Oghren and Sigrun with you. Aveline, gather the guards, protect the citizens then meet me in the gallows. I'm sending Merrill, Isabela, Bethany and Sebastian if he still wants to help, with you. Everyone split up, help who you can, we'll meet at the gallows. Go!"

They raced through Hightown striking down the first group of Templars that hadn't quite made it back to their commander. They finished them off quickly and raced down the stairs to Lowtown. A scream sent chills up Hawke's spine as she watched a young mage quickly turn into an abomination as she was cornered by Templars. Damnit.

She swung her staff, enhancing the blade on the end with electricity as she sliced off the neck of the abomination. Her magic arched out, bits of electricity striking the shades closest to her. The group was able to finish them off quickly and raced through the streets. Another group of abominations surrounded a desire demon. She threw a massive firestorm at them followed by a Tempest. Fenris moved in and sliced through them as they writhed in pain.

The docks were silent as they stepped into them. Hawke glanced to her left at the space the Qunari used to occupy. She scoffed silently in thought, this night was so much like that night. Her steps echoed off the buildings as she grew closer to the woman kneeling in front of the statue of Hawke herself. But once she grew too close the woman stood up with a maniacal grin on her face and summoned up shades. At least two dozen surrounded the group. And in the distance she could hear the stomping of heavy feet. She turned to her left, noticing the Pride demon storming towards her just in time to avoid it. It went skittering past her into the building taking at least two shades with it.

She ran towards the demon, ice gathering on her staff as she threw herself at it. She dug the blade into the demon's chest and watched as the ice quickly spread through it freezing it solid. She panted softly as she braced herself against her knees.

The group made it to the gallows in no time, meeting up with everyone else as Meredith and the first of her Templars came storming through the gates. They exchanged words but Meredith had no intention of changing her mind. Hawke guessed she would just have to change it for her.

"I love you, more than anything in the world. We'll escape from here and we'll travel to Ferelden, settle down, and have a few kids." Hawke whispered to her husband as she held him tightly in her arms. Here they were saying their farewells as they prepared for their worst battle yet. But she had to have faith they would make it out of this. They had to. Anders whispered sweet words into her ear before releasing her.

"Okay guys, I've gotta admit, I never thought we'd be standing here ready to take down Meredith's army. But we're going to do it. We're going to do it to protect all of these innocent people who were dragged into this, we'll do it for our freedom and for the freedom of any children we may have. This isn't right and now is the time for us to say no." Hawke sighed.

"Anders, Bethany, Merrill. You three are with me. The rest of you spread out, stick to the shadows and help with you can." They each nodded to each other and then they heard it, the door was being smashed open. The Templars came streaming in swords raised as they attacked. Hawke threw up a wall of ice, stopping them from entering the room completely. Merrill threw out a field of sleep that dropped at least a fourth of the group that had made it through the doors. Bethany called out a storm of fire dropping it on the Templars. Anders held out his arms as they glowed with electricity, calling down a tempest storm on their enemies. The Templars screamed as the other mages threw in their own attacks.

The first wave fell, and then the second but not without casualties. A good deal of the younger mages had been killed. They were too inexperienced to deal with this kind of fight. Orsino stood in the middle of the chaos, staring down at the fallen around him. Hawke saw the moment he snapped but there was nothing she could do. He yelled out to the third wave of Templars as he sliced his arm, the magic in the blood calling the fallen bodies to him. They melded with Orsino creating a Harvester. It was an ugly creature, thick leathery, hairless skin that melded to its skeleton. She could still see some of the faces of the people it had attached to it in its skin and it made her sick. Foolish Orsino.

They fought the creature that used magic to attack them. It called up the dead corpses that it hadn't swallowed to attack them. Hawke finally managed to get in a critical hit, launching herself up its body and digging her dagger into its face. It was a good thing she had taken those lessons with Isabela. Hawke pulled on the second set of arms as hard as she could until the other body separate and went flying across the room. She quickly hurried to it and stomped on it, ending its existence.

"Why would he do this?" Bethany whispered as tears poured down her face. She was staring at the remains of First Enchanter Orsino, or what was left of the creature he had become. Hawke too felt strangely betrayed. This man had held knowledge of the man who had killed her mother and he hadn't told anyone, even after all she had done to help him. She looked around.

She stood among the dead bodies surrounded by her sister, husband and companions. Kirkwall had fallen to the mages and she, she had helped them. Standing there staring at all the dead bodies surrounding her and her comrades, she suddenly wished that she had never come to Kirkwall, that the series of events that had lead her there had never happened. Maybe if just one had not come about then this would not be. It was a massacre, too many senseless deaths. Which she had caused, no Meredith had caused. But she couldn't regret, because it had brought about change. But the greatest change of all would be when she put a blade through Meredith's heart for causing all of this.

Meredith greeted her in the Gallows Courtyard surrounded by the remainder of her Templars and Knight Captain Cullen. There was a wildness in her eyes as she stared at Hawke and then Demanded her death.

"Kill her. I want her dead!" She screamed to her army but they appeared reluctant to comply. Knight Captain Cullen stepped forward, looking worriedly at his Commander.

"We agreed that we would arrest the Champion, not kill her."

"Do not defy me boy. I want her dead!" Her eyes blazed with her madness as she raged at them. Hawke felt the hatred directed at her and felt a chill spread through her body.

"Knight Commander step down!" Cullen demanded as he stepped in front of Hawke, shielding her from his mad commander. "I relieve you of your post." Meredith didn't agree with Cullen's demand for she screamed and pulled out her blade. It was glowing with the power of the Lyrium idle they had found years ago in the Primeval Thaig. She swung it around madly as she screamed at the other Templars who backed up fearfully. Their commander really had lost her mind.

"Fine I'll do it myself!" She dug her sword into the ground, cracking the cement below as she chanted. "Blessed are those who appear before the wicked and Do Not Falter!" She swung her sword up out of the ground and attacked Hawke. Cullen blocked the attack with his shield as he pushed his former commander back giving Hawke space.

The six mages spread out to encompass the whole courtyard as they began to cast their spells. The archers moved with them while the rogues and warriors moved in, each of them taking a swing at Meredith. The woman screamed in frustration as she jumped from the group, landing on the small landing near the top of the stairs. Hawke heard the stone break under her feet and wondered at what kind of power the Lyrium was giving her. Meredith dug her sword into the ground again and pink light shot across the stands bringing to life statues all around. Hawke swung her staff at the closest statue to her freezing it solid before it could finish its decent. Another one stumbled its way towards her and she threw out a fist of the maker knocking it to the ground and shattering the stone.

Two more came closer to her and she readied her magic for another attack, Anders move in close to her sending out his own blast of magic taking the two statues permanently out of business. More statues began to descend onto the battlefield along with Meredith. Hawke moved to intercept her casting a walking bomb spell on her from a distance. Meredith screamed as the acid ate at her but the Lyrium kept her going. Hawke dodged a swing of the woman's sword, bringing up the bladed end of her staff to swipe at the woman. Meredith pushed her back after receiving a slice to the face and Hawke used the moment to gather up another freezing spell. She knew it would be enough to freeze all of Meredith so she used it on the woman's legs. The ice caught the Knight Commanders legs and held them in place as Hawke came at her again, digging the blade of her staff into the other woman's stomach. Meredith screamed sharply causing Hawke to hold her ears. The area pulsed with magic that pushed Hawke back a few steps and left her disoriented for a moment. But she had done enough damage. Knight Commander Meredith stumbled back, holding her sword in both hands as she demanded it give her more power.

The group watched in amazement as the sword shatter and The knight commander burst into magical flames that seemed to suck the life right out of her. Her shriek of pain lasted for a good moment before she collapsed to the ground and was silent. They all moved closer, each wanting to see if she was dead. A Templar broke ranks and rushed up to the commander getting a good look. She nodded to Cullen who in turn turned to The Champion and her friends. He held out his sword and the smaller group prepared for a fight, but then Cullen put his sword down and began to back away. It was their chance to escape.

"Isabela, ready the ship. The rest of you gather what you can, we leave in an hour." Hawke told her friends and together they raced across Kirkwall.

**So, that's pretty much it. I have an epilogue that will go up in the next day or two. Please review and tell me what you think. =D **

**This is the dress I modeled Hawke's dress after: **http:/ www. davidsbridal. com/Product_ Satin-A-Line-with-Split-Front-and-Color -Inset-9YP3066_ Bridal-Gowns-Shop-By- Silhouette-A-Line** …Minus the spaces of course.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ;(**

**Chapter Fifteen: Epilogue**

The soft giggles drew Hawke's attention. She looked over the two small children playing on the floor. They were twins, one boy and one girl. They were both blonde haired blue eyed beauties that had their father wrapped around their fingers. She smiled as she watched the two of them play. Carver and Alea were born two years ago. She had held the small bodies cradled against her chest and knew that she would do anything to give them the life that they deserved.

_Hawke had received a message not even two months later from Varric telling her of his visit and interrogation from the Seeker. She had crushed the letter in her palm and tossed it in the fire before returning to her two children. The two month old twins had slept peacefully in their cradles and Hawke had stood there watching them for what felt like hours before she made her decision. _

_She walked slowly to her writing desk and pulled out multiple sheets of papers and jotted down the same message onto each of them. She then gathered her messenger Hawk and sent him with the letters. _

A scream of laughter brought her back to the present and she laughed at the antics of her two children. They had several toys scattered between them and were happily tugging away at them.

_Gabriel and Morrigan were the first to arrive with their small family. Emile was five now and they had another small child, Elena, who was snuggled happily into her mother's arms. Velanna arrived next with Zevran, her eyes shooting angry glares at the Antivan elf who just gave her his signature smirk and followed her. Bethany and Nathaniel arrived after the elven couple, the first rushing to hug her sister. Fenris and Isabela were the last to arrive dragging Merrill behind them. The elf had been staying in Kirkwall with Varric but had answered with Hawke's message. _

_They gathered in the small living room draping themselves across the different furniture. Hawke smiled softly as she felt her Husband's arms wrap tightly around her. "I've gathered you all here for a reason." She smiled at each of them, though the hardness in her eyes told of how serious the subject would be. "I received a message from Varric last week. The seeker is searching for me." She turned her eyes towards her cousin ignoring the soft gasps. "Leliana has been sent for you." He nodded in understanding._

"_Now, I've got a plan. I know exactly what we need to do to change this pathetic situation, but I'm going to need your help…" They had all nodded their ascent and she told them of her plan._

Hawke rubbed her arms, realizing that it was beginning to grow cold in the house. She sent a small burst of magic at the fireplace causing the logs within to burst into flame. Heat began to fill the house and she sighed in relief as the bumps on her arms began to disappear. She frowned down at the two toddlers.

"Carver, Alea, come here babies." She called softly to them. They both turned towards their mother and with wide smiles stood on their short chubby legs and toddled over to her.

"Mama." Alea said with a large smile as her small hands clasped against her mother's knee. Carver reached her seconds later and grasped her other side. She stood up and took each hand in hers, wincing at the pain that speared her lower back as she led the children to their room.

_Seven magnificent birds flew through the doors of the grand cathedral before they closed. There were startled gasps and a few screams as the people inside caught sight of the creatures. The seven Hawks were beautiful, each of them a different color ranging from the purest white to the blackest night. No one thought of danger when they saw the birds, no shout made to the guards as the birds swooped over the heads of unsuspecting sisters and mothers bellow. _

_Divine Justinia V was seated in her throne like seat upon a dais. One of the birds squawked as it headed towards the woman pulling back at the last minute. The other six joined it and soon they all seemed to float in place, their wings beating heavily as they began to glow softly. A flash of light appeared, blinding everyone looking and when their eyesight returned there before the Divine stood seven knew bodies. Five of the bodies were women dressed in various robes, some scandalous, some not. The other two were men who each wore black robes, though one had feathered plumes on its shoulder. The woman in the middle stood tall, she was dressed in black leather robes with an armored shoulder. Her long black hair flowed freely down her back, her blue eyes stared defiantly at the woman in front of her._

"_Your Grace." She announced as she did a slight bow before standing straight and staring the woman in the eyes. "I've heard you've been searching for me." Divine Justinia's eyes lit up in recognition._

"_You must be the Champion of Kirkwall." The older woman answered her voice soft though it seemed to echo across the hall. Whispered gasps were heard from the speculators as they watched the proceedings. _

"_That I am. Now I've come to make a deal." More gasps were heard, the sound of footsteps running across the hall following them. "I wouldn't do that my dear." Hawke announced as Anders' staff swung out, connecting with the young woman who had been running for the guard. "Now be a good girl and let me talk." The young girl nodded, too afraid to do anything else._

"_As I was saying, I've come to negotiate and I brought a few friends. Behind me are six of the strongest mages in Thedas, they are here to help me get my point across if any of you have…trouble understanding." Fear spiked in the eyes of the Divine._

"_Now, I will agree to help you get the circles back under control, but only if you agree to my terms. " The Divine nodded, not daring to speak a word. "The circles will be more like a school. Mages will volunteer to help teach the young apprentices. The children and mages alike will be allowed to go home to their families every night. The laws denying the right for mages to be married will be abolished. You will not steal children from their homes just for showing signs of magic. You will show up in a polite manner, with two Templars and two mages to explain things to the family and children. Do you understand me so far?" The Divine nodded her head again, so far things weren't too bad, not really._

"_There will be Templars at the circles, they will guard against misuse of magic but they will not harm a mage without at least two other Templars and two mages also agreeing to the misuse. Lastly, when a mage goes rogue for the use of dangerous magic that has purposely caused harm to others then you will send a mixed group after the mage. Mages and Templars will go, together. These are my terms for helping you get the circles back under control." The Divine remained silent, her wise eyes staring into those of the woman below her. She looked at these mages, these people who had lost so much trying to save people and she made her decision._

"_I accept." As soon as the words escaped her mouth a hush fell over the room. Hawke smiled back at her companions before looking once more at the Divine._

"_Thank you, Your Grace. We shall leave now. I will send out my message and gather those who have fled. Things will settle soon, this I promise you." And with a swish of her robes and a flash of light the seven beings became birds again and rose to the sky, seven screams of triumph piercing the ears of all around. _

Hawke winced as another pain shot through her lower back, pausing in rinsing the soap out of Alea's hair. She was giving the children their baths before she put them down for bed. It had been a long day, she had taught her students before coming home to make dinner and playing with her children. Each day seemed to get longer. She was so tired. A squeal from Carver drew her attention back to the splashing children. Carver was cupping water in his hand and throwing it in his sister's face.

_Hawke sat in the middle of the group, bottles of lyrium sitting next to each mage as they all focused on the fade. She was casting out her net, drawing in all of the sleepers currently in the fade. Once she knew she had their attention she sent out her message._

"_Listen to me children; it's safe to come back now. My name is Elyssa Hawke, champion of Kirkwall. My cousin, Gabriel Amell, who many of you know as the Hero of Ferelden have a message for you. The Divine has agreed to our terms. The circles will no longer hold you captive. All we request is that children attend classes daily until they pass their harrowing. They will be able to return safely home to their families each night. The marriage law has been abolished. We are free my brothers and sisters. Free to live our lives. Come home now." She felt the surge of disbelief and then happiness as the minds of fellow mages contemplated this new revelation. She knew they had won. They were coming home._

A moan escaped her throat as the pain hit her again. She paused in placing Carver in bed, leaning against the railing of his crib to hold herself up. The pains were getting closer and closer together.

"Mama?" The small child asked, his big blue eyes wondering at her pain. She smiled softly at him and finished tucking him into bed, pulling the blanket up and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Good night babies. Momma loves you." She whispered as she blew out the candles.

"Ni' mama." They whispered back. Hawke moved down the hallway, her hand clasped against her back as she winced from another pain.

"Mistress?" Orana's voice broke into her concentration. Hawke looked up sharply at the woman. "Are you alright?" She asked softly as she made her way closer to her mistress.

"Is Anders home yet Orana?" She questioned through gritted teeth.

"Yes Mistress, he arrived home just a few minutes ago. Would you like me to fetch him for you?" Hawke nodded to the elf.

"Yes please. Tell him to meet me in our bedroom." Hawke moved slowly down the hallway, edging open the door of her bedroom and made her way across the room towards the bed. She caught herself just in time as another wave of pain caused her legs to fold out from under her.

"Elyssa!" Anders worried shout filled the room as he rushed to his wife. "What's wrong? Are you…?" His question trailed off as he helped his wife up and eased her onto the bed.

"I think it's time." She whispered as her hand trailed over her swollen abdomen. Anders eyes flashed worriedly as he watched her.

"Already? But the baby isn't due for another three weeks." He yelled for Orana, telling the girl to fetch him Bethany and some boiling water and cloths. He would need them soon. The elf rushed off to do as she was told.

"I…"She gasped for breath as another contraction hit. "…know but there isn't anything we can do about it. The baby is coming now." He nodded and helped her out of her clothes and into the bed. He ran his hand over her abdomen and between her legs, inserting a finger to find out how dilated she was. His eyes widened when he realized how close she was.

"How long have you been in labor?" He asked as he moved to wash his hands and removed his robe. Orana arrived then with Bethany bringing the water and cloth with her.

Not even an hour later a screaming baby boy made his way into the world. He had a head full of black hair and moments later when he deemed it safe to open his eyes bright blue stared up at them. He was gorgeous, a spitting image of his mother. He felt Justice rumble his agreement inside his head and smiled. It was good to have Justice back and not the hate filled vengeance. And it was all thanks to this amazing woman before him and the precious children she had given him. When he had held his first child in his arms and stared in wonder at the small precious life he had felt all the hate wash away.

Anders smiled at his wife and kissed her cheek, laying the new baby boy in her arms. They held each other and their child through the night, sometimes near early morning the twins joined them. Their family was complete.

**The End. **


End file.
